Petites infidélités entre amis
by Coquille de noix
Summary: Les Serpentards aussi ont eu une vie entre 1997 et la bataille de Poudlard ! Et contrairement à une croyance populaire, s'appeler Malefoy, Nott, Zabini, Parkinson, Greengrass ou Ludchance n'épargne pas des déconvenues. Pour eux comme pour beaucoup d'autres, cette dernière année entre les murs de l'école de magie n'a eu, pour ainsi dire, rien d'un long fleuve tranquille.
1. Chapter 1 - Cap ou pas Cap ?

**Pour commencer, un petit mot :**

 _Bonjour à vous, lecteurs et lectrices qui passez par là, et bienvenue ! :)_

 _J'ai commencé cette fic il y a de ça plusieurs années déjà et récemment il m'est revenue l'envie (et l'inspiration) de la continuer et d'essayer d'en faire quelque chose._

 _Cette histoire n'a pas d'autre prétention que le plaisir d'imaginer la vie (pas si sage) d'une bande de Serpentards de 17 ans, favorisés et jouissant d'une réputation plus ou moins discutable, qui doivent eux aussi affronter les changements qui ont lieu durant leur dernière année d'études. Le récit se déroule au moment où Harry, Ron et Hermione décident de partir à la recherche des Horcruxes._

 _C'est ma toute première création, alors j'en appelle a votre indulgence en espérant que vous passerez un bon moment à la lecture de ces quelques chapitres et de ceux à venir._

 _N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos petits mots, je serais ravie de les lires !_

 _Très bonne lecture,_

 _Coquille de Noix_

* * *

 **Chapitre I - Cap ou pas cap ?**

 _7 juillet 1997 – Poudlard Express_

_Ok les gars, vous êtes prêts ?

_...

_...

_...

Adossé contre la fenêtre, Blaise leva les yeux vers elle et lui adressa un regard vaguement interrogateur. Quand aux autres, ils manifestèrent un intérêt plus que limité envers cette soudaine intervention, venue rompre le silence écrasant qui régnait dans leur compartiment.

Ce qui n'eut, pour ainsi dire, rien de tout à fait satisfaisant.

Loin de se laisser décourager, elle les regarda tour à tour avec insistance et attendit un moment que l'un d'eux fasse preuve d'un soupçon d'enthousiasme, ou tout du moins lui donne le change.

Elle fut néanmoins rapidement forcée de se rendre à l'évidence : aucun de ses amis ne semblait disposé à se laisser embarquer une fois de plus dans un plan douteux.

Voyant ses espoirs réduits à néant par le manque d'engouement dont faisaient preuve ses compagnons de route, elle croisa les bras sous sa poitrine et entreprit de leur faire connaître l'étendue de son mécontentement. Sourcils froncés, regard noir, lèvres pincées, elle se mit à faire la moue dans une expression savamment étudiée. Blaise dirigea à nouveau son regard sur elle mais ne fit aucune remarque, se contentant d'esquisser un sourire tout en reportant son attention sur le livre qu'il faisait semblant de lire.

Et tout continua à se dérouler comme si elle n'avait jamais ouvert la bouche, ses cinq camarades poursuivant leurs occupations tandis qu'elle se désespérait intérieurement de les voir si apathiques.

Vaincu par tant d'indifférence, elle poussa un soupir ostensiblement agacé et jeta un regard morne par la fenêtre. Elle se demandait comment elle allait bien pouvoir survivre aux six prochaines heures dans de telles conditions, alors qu'elle se sentait déjà dépérir d'un ennui profond.

Cela faisait déjà une bonne demi-heure qu'ils avaient quitté Pré-au-Lard, et aucun de ses amis ne semblait d'humeur à décrocher un mot. Si Blaise se contentait de feuilleter son livre d'un air distrait, les autres avaient plutôt l'air de mener un important combat existentiel, nécessitant vraisemblablement de se murer dans le silence tout en tirant des têtes de six-pieds-de-longs. La mine basse, les traits préoccupés, le regard éteint, l'ambiance dans leur compartiment était digne d'un mauvais jour à Azkaban et Victoria jugea tout cela parfaitement exaspérant.

Elle avait bien songé à aller se balader dans le couloir pour voir si elle y trouverait un compartiment où l'ambiance était un peu moins déprimante que dans le sien, mais elle doutait sincèrement que cela serve à quelque chose. Après tout, cela faisait plus d'une semaine qu'elle n'avait pas croisé un seul sourire dans tout Poudlard, à croire que tous ses camarades avaient oublié comment on faisait. Même ces satanés Poufsouffles semblaient avoir perdu le goût du rire, Merlin pourtant savait à quel point ces Blaireaux suintaient la joie de vivre par tous les pores. C'était d'ailleurs en partie cela qui les rendaient si énervants.

C'était bien simple, les Poufsouffles étaient d'indécrottables optimistes. Si vous aviez un doute sur la gravité d'une situation, vous n'aviez qu'à vous tourner vers eux pour voir s'ils continuaient d'afficher leurs sourires d'imbéciles heureux. Si par malheur ils avaient l'air abattu, alors c'était le signe que tout allait mal dans le monde.

Autant dire que cela faisait un moment que Victoria n'avait pas croisé un Poufsouffle qui ne donnait pas l'impression d'avoir envie de se jeter de la tour d'Astronomie à son tour.

N'y tenant plus, elle renonça à regarder ses amis se noyer dans leur propre mélancolie et se décida à intervenir. Après tout, ils n'allaient pas rester là à tirer des têtes d'enterrement toute la journée, alors même que des tas de perspectives plus émoustillantes s'offraient à eux.

_C'est les vacances, merde. Vous n'allez tout de même pas passer tout le trajet à vous morfondre ? On devrait au moins fêter ça, avait-elle dit en levant les bras d'un air résignée.

Pour toute réponse, Blaise poussa un soupir las. Drago baissa la tête et Théodore fit mine de ne pas l'écouter, les yeux rivés sur le paysage qui défilait par la fenêtre. Daphnée et Pansy échangèrent discrètement un regard réprobateur, qu'elle ne le remarqua pas.

Le Poudlard express faisait route à toute allure en direction de la gare de King's Cross, laissant s'échapper derrière lui une épaisse traînée de vapeur qui s'évanouissait peu à peu dans les landes écossaises.

Les étudiants de Poudlard - tout du moins ceux dont les parents n'avaient pas demandé le retour anticipé suite aux récents évènement - rentraient chez eux pour les vacances d'été, ignorant pour la plupart s'ils reverraient un jour le prestigieux château au sein duquel ils avaient fait leurs premières armes en tant que jeunes sorciers.

Les circonstances dans lesquelles leur année avait pris fin avaient jeté un voile des plus sombre sur l'ensemble de l'école, et même plus largement sur l'ensemble de la communauté magique du Royaume-Uni. En des temps si troublés, il n'était pas franchement étonnant que l'humeur des passagers du Poudlard Express ne soit pas à rire ou à bavarder, comme si de rien n'était.

Comme si rien dans leur vie n'avait changé et que le chaos et la désolation ne menaçaient pas déferler dans leurs existences d'une minute à l'autre.

Bien sûr, ce n'était pas comme si cette menace datait d'hier. Il y avait eu des avertissements bien avant les conséquences désastreuses que l'on connaissait tous. Albus Dumbledore lui-même avait de nombreuses fois tenté de mettre en garde ses élèves ainsi que le reste de la communauté magique à propos du danger qui se profilait à l'horizon.

Durant les deux dernières années, le directeur de Poudlard avait œuvré sans relâche dans le but d'éveiller les consciences et d'inciter les autorités compétentes à prendre les mesures nécessaires pour empêcher le cataclysme qui était sur le point de se produire de nouveau. Le tout au prix d'un profond mépris et de mesures répressives visant à le discréditer aux yeux de tous.

Naturellement, plusieurs attaques de Mangemorts plus tard et après que Dumbledore eut payé de sa vie le fruit de son acharnement, beaucoup s'en voulaient d'avoir douté.

Pouvait-on réellement les en blâmer ? Ils n'étaient que des sorciers et des sorcières qui avaient simplement fait le choix de se bercer de l'illusion qu'ils étaient en sécurité et que l'histoire ne pouvait se répéter. A bien des égards, c'était bien plus facile que de vivre dans la crainte constante que leur monde n'éclate à nouveau dans une guerre qui avait déjà fait trop de dégâts par le passé. Cette tentative de fermer les yeux sur ce qui se déroulait juste sous leur nez avait d'ailleurs été largement facilitée par la position qu'avait choisi de prendre _la Gazette du Sorcier_ \- largement soutenue par le Ministère de la Magie - et qui avait consisté à soutenir bec et ongles à la population que Dumbledore n'était qu'un vieux gâteux qui ne savait plus ce qu'il disait, que Harry Potter était un adolescent instable recherchant désespérément à attirer l'attention, et que tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes.

Dans le meilleur des mondes, peut-être. Mais à l'évidence pas dans le leur.

Il y avait un an de cela, Cornelius Fudge, ancien ministre de la Magie depuis privé de ses fonctions, avait été forcé d'admettre qu'il avait eu tort. Depuis lors, le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait cessé de sévir à différents endroits du pays, rependant insidieusement un climat de crainte et de terreur, tandis que tous vivaient dans l'attente anxieuse de voir le cauchemar se réitérer. La récente attaque de l'école de sorcellerie, dont l'une des conséquences tragiques avait été la mort de l'illustre sorcier qui en était le directeur, avait marqué le point culminant de cette période de tension, rendant la menace d'une guerre prochaine plus tangible que jamais.

Pourtant, Victoria en était certaine, ce n'était pas seulement la crainte de voir l'histoire se reproduire qui était à l'origine du marasme qui sévissait au sein de leur groupe depuis quelques temps.

L'ascension de Voldemort au pouvoir n'impliquait pas les mêmes enjeux pour eux que pour les nés-moldus ou les traitres à leurs sangs. Et bien qu'aucun d'eux n'ait jamais fait preuve d'un engouement particulier à l'égard des méthodes employées par les partisans du Mage Noir, chacun d'entre eux étaient issus de puissantes familles de sang-purs, pour lesquelles le retour de _Vous-Savez-Qui_ laissait entrevoir des perspectives qui n'étaient pas entièrement dénuées d'intérêt.

Si Drago était pour l'instant le seul à avoir clairement affirmé ses appartenances politiques, il n'en restait pas moins que la tendance au sein de leur groupe penchait en faveur de la suprématie de la pureté du sang et de l'abolition du Code International du Secret Magique, afin que les sorciers - et notamment ceux qui l'étaient devenus par lignage - puissent évoluer librement dans le monde et s'affirmer auprès de la communauté moldue.

Et pourtant. En dépit de tous les avantages que pourraient leur conférer un tel revirement politique, chacun d'entre eux avait été ébranlés à sa manière par l'assassinat de leur directeur et aucun ne semblait avoir le cœur à faire la fête ou à se réjouir pour une quelconque raison. L'angoisse et l'incertitude liées aux changements qui se profilaient à l'horizon ne semblaient avoir épargné personne, peu importe que l'on soit fils de Mangemort ou issu d'une noble lignée.

Victoria, elle, avait du mal à supporter les moments qui ne se prêtaient pas à la désinvolture. Principalement parce qu'elle se sentait parfaitement inutile et très peu à sa place en de pareilles circonstances. Il fallait dire qu'elle était plus douée pour se moquer de tout et faire preuve de cynisme, que pour se montrer compatissante et apporter soutien et réconfort.

Les fins d'années étaient normalement pour eux l'occasion de faire la fête et de transgresser les règles. Ils avaient toujours jugé les quelques heures à tuer dans le Poudlard Express comme étant précisément le moment idéal pour cela, et l'idée de manquer à cette tradition la frustrait au plus haut point.

_Franchement Victoria, tu crois vraiment qu'on est d'humeur à s'amuser ? réprimanda Pansy avec humeur.

_Et moi qui pensait naïvement que pour une fois, tu pourrais avoir le bon goût de ne pas venir casser l'ambiance, soupira-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

_C'est bon les filles, vous n'allez tout de même pas recommencer ? intervint Daphnée, alors que Pansy s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche pour répondre.

A ces mots, Victoria s'enfonça dans son siège et Pansy se retint de dire quoique ce soit, préférant se tourner vers son petit ami pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Drago, peu réceptif au demeurant, esquissa un sourire forcé pour ne pas la vexer. Evidemment, Pansy n'était pas stupide au point de ne pas le remarquer, mais elle fit mine de s'en contenter.

Il ne semblait pas dans son assiette depuis quelques jours, affichant toujours un air absent, prenant à peine part aux discussions. Elle jugea qu'il valait mieux ne pas insister.

_Victoria n'a pas tort, l'ambiance est à faire fuir un détraqueur par ici…, fit Blaise après un moment de silence.

Tous, sauf Daphnée, se jaugèrent en hochant la tête en signe d'assentiment.

Cela faisait une semaine que la troupe de Serpentard n'avait pas vraiment eu réellement l'occasion de se retrouver, et il fallait bien reconnaître qu'un peu de légèreté ne leur aurait pas fait de mal.

Alors que Blaise s'apprêtait à sortir une bouteille de spiritueux de son sac, Daphnée s'insurgea.

_Franchement, je suis la seule que ça choque ?

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda-t-il alors qu'il commençait à verser le liquide ambré dans de minuscules verres finement gravés et que les autres de redressaient d'un air intéressé.

_Dumbledore est mort, et tout ce à quoi vous songez c'est faire la fête.

Elle avait dit ça sur un tel ton de reproche qu'il aurait été difficile de ne pas se sentir coupable.

_Rien de tout ça n'est de notre faute. Aucun de nous n'est responsable, objecta Victoria sur un ton ferme et définitif.

A ces mots, Drago détourna le regard, mais personne ne sembla le remarquer en dehors de Victoria.

_Victoria a raison. Ce qui est arrivé est arrivé. On a mauvaise réputation mais on n'y était pas, en haut de cette tour. On ne sait même pas ce qui s'est passé, soutint calmement Théodore.

_Je n'avais pas besoin de ton aide, siffla-t-elle entre ses dents.

Elle semblait agacée, comme à chaque fois. Théodore ne releva pas sa remarque. Les autres hochèrent la tête tandis que Drago fixait un point invisible à ses pieds.

Lui y était, en haut de cette tour. Et il savait précisément ce qui s'était passé ce soir-là. Mais ça, ses amis l'ignoraient, et il comptait bien qu'il en demeure ainsi.

Chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, il revoyait le visage de Dumbledore au moment où le sortilège de la mort l'avait frappé en pleine poitrine, juste avant qu'il ne bascule dans le vide comme une vulgaire poupée de chiffon. Jamais il n'oublierai l'expression de surprise qui avait écarquillé les yeux du vieil homme, à l'instant même où il avait sentit l'éclair le percuter et qu'il avait compris ce qui lui arrivait. Ce moment soudain où il avait compris qu'il était mort.

La suite, tout le reste était flou et il n'en gardait que des bribes indistinctes. Il se souvenait du professeur Rogue qui l'avait entrainé à sa suite et lui avait conseillé de retourner dans sa salle commune sans se faire voir, tandis que lui-même prenait la fuite pour échapper à tout soupçon.

Drago ne s'était jamais confié à propos de ce qui s'était passé en haut de la tour d'astronomie. Il n'avait jamais dit à ses amis qu'il avait fait partie du groupe de Mangemorts qui avaient poussés Dumbledore dans le vide. Seule Victoria, parce qu'elle s'était trouvée au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment, se doutait qu'il avait contribué d'une manière ou d'une autre à ce qui s'était produit.

Ce qui justifiait probablement les regards appuyés qu'elle lui lançait ainsi que sa détermination à clore cette discussion.

Pourtant, a bien des égards, il aurait préféré qu'elle ne se doute de rien au même titre que les autres. Si au début de l'année il avait d'abord eu l'audace de se vanter auprès d'eux de s'être vu confier une mission par le Seigneur des Ténèbres, il avait rapidement déchanté et compris la nécessité de se montrer le plus discret possible dans l'accomplissement de cette tâche. Il avait rapidement compris que les maigres instants de gloire qu'il retirait à évoquer cette fameuse mission ne faisaient en réalité que propulser ses amis dans un océan de danger dont lui-même ne mesurait pas l'entière étendue.

Aussi s'était-il évertué tout le reste de l'année, en plus de trouver le moyen d'accomplir sa mission, à leur faire oublier les maigres informations qu'il avait eu le malheur de leur fournir dans un excès de vanité.

Il n'avait tout simplement pas prévu que Victoria déboulerait dans la salle de potion où il s'était réfugié juste après la mort de Dumbledore.

A l'expression sur son visage au moment où elle était entrée, elle ne s'était pas non plus préparée à le trouver là. Mauvais concours de circonstances, hasard ou karma, il n'en savait foutrement rien. Toujours était-il qu'elle était tombée sur lui en s'y rendant elle-même pour une toute autre raison.

Pour une fois, elle n'avait pas posé de question. Et pas seulement parce que ça l'arrangeait bien de ne pas avoir à se justifier à son tour sur sa présence dans cette salle de cours. Lorsqu'elle avait poussée la porte et qu'elle l'avait trouvé là, seul et désemparé, qu'elle avait vu toute l'étendue de la détresse qui se bousculait derrière ses yeux, elle avait tout de suite compris. Ce soir-là, elle l'avait seulement pris dans ses bras lorsqu'il s'était effondré en larmes, le teint livide et le corps tremblant. Elle l'avait laissé pleurer durant de longues minutes, se contentant de lui caresser les cheveux et de lui promettre que tout irait bien, avant de finalement l'aider à se redresser et de rejoindre ensemble les autres élèves dans le grand hall, en silence.

Encore aujourd'hui, et bien que la marque sur le bras de Drago laissait peu de place au doute quant à son rôle dans toute cette histoire, Victoria ne savait pas vraiment dans quelle mesure il s'était retrouvé impliqué dans cette attaque. Tout ce qu'elle comprenait, c'était que quoiqu'il ait fait ce soir-là, quelles qu'aient été ses décisions, il n'en était pas ressorti indemne.

D'une certaine façon, et même s'il aurait définitivement préféré qu'elle reste en dehors de ça, Drago était heureux d'être tombé sur elle plutôt que sur n'importe qui d'autre. Victoria était son amie la plus proche depuis treize longues années et elle avait finit par développer l'étonnante faculté de lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Ce qui, il fallait bien l'admettre, se révélait parfois relativement agaçant. Ils avaient traversés tellement d'étapes ensemble au fil des dernières années qu'elle était l'une des rares personnes, si ce n'était la seule, devant laquelle il ne craignait pas de se montrer vulnérable. La seule dont il était certain qu'elle ne trahirait jamais sa confiance.

Et puis, malgré ses nombreuses tentatives, il n'avait jamais rien pu lui cacher. Cette rencontre fortuite lui évitait d'avoir à inventer un autre mensonge qu'elle aurait surement découvert, et pour lequel elle lui en aurait voulu. D'une certaine façon, il valait mieux qu'il en soit ainsi plutôt qu'elle ne l'assaille de questions jusqu'à ce qu'il ne le supporte plus et qu'il lui prenne l'envie de l'étrangler, ou pire, de tout lui révéler. Ce qu'elle avait vu lui donnait suffisamment d'indicateurs sur la gravité de la situation pour qu'il ne lui prenne pas l'envie de lui soutirer plus d'informations.

Une chance pour lui que Victoria ne soit finalement pas le genre de personne à se jeter sur la moindre occasion d'aider son prochain. S'il y avait une personne au monde qui ne courrait pas après ce type d'actes socialement héroïques, c'était bien elle. Autant dire qu'elle avait même plutôt tendance à courir dans l'autre sens pour éviter toute rencontre émotionnellement sincère avec qui que ce soit. Encore plus lorsque cela impliquait de devoir se confronter à la détresse de l'autre ou tout simplement de devoir mobiliser son sens de l'empathie.

Elle ne lui avait jamais demandé ce qui s'était passé ce soir-là. Certainement pas par pudeur : ce n'était pas son genre. Peut-être qu'elle n'en avait tout simplement rien à faire, comme beaucoup d'autres choses.

_Alors, action ou vérité ?

La voix enjouée de Blaise l'extirpa de ses pensées, et il observa ses camarades qui semblaient tout à coup regagnés par un élan d'enthousiasme. Drago eut un soupir pour lui-même - il n'était pas vraiment d'humeur à jouer - mais il fit tout de même mine de se montrer intéressé.

_On doit d'abord faire des équipes, avertit Pansy qui s'était redressée sur son siège.

De son sac, elle sortit une petite sacoche en lin contenant six billes de trois couleurs différentes. Tour à tour, chacun plongea sa main dans la sacoche pour découvrir qui serait son coéquipier.

Les six amis ouvrirent leur main pour mettre en évidence la bille qu'ils avaient piochés au hasard. Drago et Blaise avaient tous les deux une bille verte, Pansy et Daphnée avaient piochées les billes noires, quant à Victoria et Théodore, et bien, ils avaient tous les deux une bille rouge au creux de leurs mains.

_Fantastique, souffla Victoria, qui ne cherchait même pas à masquer sa déception.

_Ne vas pas t'imaginer que ça m'enchante moi non plus, rétorqua Théodore tandis que Drago et Blaise se tapaient dans la main, et que Pansy et Daphnée s'installaient joyeusement l'une à côté de l'autre.

Comme il était aisé de le deviner, Victoria Ludchance et Théodore Nott n'étaient pas tout à fait ce que l'on pouvait appeler « les meilleurs amis du monde ». Ils entretenaient depuis plusieurs années un certain nombre de griefs l'un contre l'autre – du moins c'était ce qu'en avaient déduit leurs camarades, pour qui la raison de leur mésentente restait indubitablement un mystère – oscillant régulièrement entre climat de guerre passive-agressive et climat de paix toute relative.

En bons Serpentard, ils demeuraient toutefois capables de faire les meilleurs choix stratégiques en matière de réussite scolaire et professionnelle, ce qui les amenait régulièrement à collaborer assez brillamment en binôme durant les cours de potions et d'autres matières qui le nécessitaient, et ce malgré leur impossibilité de se piffrer dans un cadre plus privé.

_Ok, vous connaissez tous les règles. Les actions peuvent s'étendre à tout le Pouldard Express, la vérité sera toujours rétablie et si vous vous dégonflez, c'est avec votre coéquipier que vous devrez accomplir votre punition, rappela Blaise qui arborait fièrement la casquette du maître du jeu. Pansy, à toi l'honneur.

_Pourquoi toujours moi ? se lamenta la concernée.

_Parce que tu es la plus jeune.

_Qui a décidé de cette règle, déjà ? s'enquit-elle dans l'espoir de s'opposer à cette forme de dictature tout à fait injuste.

En effet, Pansy était du mois d'octobre, ce qui faisait d'elle la plus jeune du groupe. Daphnée la précédait de peu, étant née au mois de septembre. Elles étaient les seules de leur groupe à ne pas encore avoir 17 ans, et se voyaient par conséquent privées d'un certain nombre de privilèges, comme le droit de transplaner, de boire légalement de l'alcool, de quitter l'enceinte de l'école de manière autonome ou de faire de la magie en dehors de l'école.

_Allez, ne fais pas ta rabat-joie, on inversera la prochaine fois.

Sans trop se laisser bercer d'illusions, Pansy se saisit du petit verre rempli d'alcool et l'engloutit d'une traite avant de le poser bruyamment sur la table, telle une conquérante.

_Vérité, choisit-elle.

Un sourire malicieux se dessina sur les lèvres de Blaise et elle comprit – un peu trop tard – qu'elle aurait peut-être mieux fait de prendre un peu plus de temps pour réfléchir.

_En cinquième année, avec Hestia Clint… Les rumeurs étaient-elles vraies ? demanda-t-il sans détour.

_Oh, Blaise c'est vraiment un coup bas ! s'indigna Daphnée, tandis que les autres s'amusaient de la réaction de Pansy qui s'était raidit sur son siège.

_Et si je refuse de répondre ?

_Non seulement tu bois tous les verres sur la table, mais en plus Daphnée devra répondre à la question après avoir bu quelques gouttes de Véritaserum.

A ces mots, Victoria sortit une petite fiole de sa poche qu'elle agita d'un air triomphant.

_Où est-ce que vous avez trouvé ça ? s'étonna Daphnée.

_Je l'ai emprunté dans le bureau de Rogue l'autre jour, ça ne devrait pas trop lui manquer pendant les vacances.

_C'est pas juste, la dernière fois on n'en avait pas !

_Oh allez, ne fais pas ta prude. On sait tous que tu es allée faire un tour sous la jupe d'Hestia, ce n'est un secret pour personne ! Il n'y a même pas de suspens, fit remarquer Victoria avec désinvolture, tout en se roulant une cigarette moldu agrémentée d'un peu d'herbe spéciale.

_Tu te crois peut-être très maline, là tout de suite, cingla Pansy dont le visage avait viré au rouge. N'empêche que tout le monde sait aussi que tu passes un temps anormalement suspect dans le bureau de Rogue et pourtant il me semble que je ne me suis pas amusée à clamer mes conclusions haut et fort, si tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

A ces mots, Blaise ricanna tandis que Victoria venait de perdre le semblant de sourire qu'elle avait sur les lèvres.

_Qu'est-ce que t'es en train d'insinuer, là ?

Elle avait interrompu son roulage de cigarette et toisait Pansy d'un regard vénimeux. Réaction à la hauteur des attentes de la brune, qui la gratifia en retour d'un petit air satisfait. Daphnée se pinça l'arête du nez en soupirant.

C'était la guerre froide entre les deux amies depuis que Pansy avait mis le grapin sur Drago. Victoria vivait mal le rapprochement entre ces deux-là et elle s'était donnée pour mission de le faire savoir. Depuis six mois, l'ambiance était aux reproches, aux remarques cinglantes et autres joutes verbales exotiques, ce qui tendait de plus en plus à exaspérer leurs camarades, particulièrement Daphnée qui se retrouvait régulièrement coincée au milieu de tout cela.

Autant dire que les deux filles ne manquaient pas d'imagination lorsqu'il s'agissait de se tirer dans les pattes.

_Oh, je ne sais pas, reprit Pansy, peut-être que dans le fond tu es friande de quarantenaires à l'hygiène capillaire douteuse. Après tout on ne t'a pas souvent vu avec des garçons pour connaître tes goûts…

_Bon, on peut passer à autre chose ? s'enquit Drago qui sentait venir le scandale.

Si les yeux de Victoria avait pu balancer des Avada Kedavra, nul doute que Pansy serait morte depuis longtemps. Cette dernière vida un à un les verres disposés autour du plateau en faisant la grimace et passa la main à sa coéquipière, peu ravie de ce coup bas. Peut-être pensait-elle s'en sortir plus dignement si l'histoire était racontée par Daphnée, qui n'en maîtrisait pas tous les tenants et les aboutissants, même sous serum de vérité. Blaise versa trois gouttes de l'élixir dans un verre et le remplit d'alcool avant de le tendre à sa chère et tendre.

_On dirait que j'ai tout intérêt à ne choisir que des actions maintenant, dit Daphnée avant de boire le liquide d'une traite.

Lorsqu'elle reposa son verre sur le plateau, rien chez elle ne laissait paraître qu'elle avait ingérée un serum qui l'obligeait à dire absolument toute la vérité. Rien, si ce n'est un infime éclat qui dansait dans ses pupilles, un peu plus dilatées que la normale. Le veritaserum avait pour avantage de faire effet tout de suite après l'ingestion, ce qui rendait le jeu beaucoup plus intéressant.

_Alors Daphnée, tu peux nous dire ce que tu sais par rapport à la rumeur qui circule entre notre chère Pansy et Hestia Clint ? redemanda Blaise, qui se délectait d'avance de la réponse.

Les jeunes sorciers crurent percevoir un infime signe de lutte sur le visage de Daphnée, mais ses traits se détendirent aussitôt et elle répondit sur un ton détaché.

_Pansy et Hestia se sont fait attraper ensemble l'année dernière dans les toilettes du deuxième étage. Mimi Geignarde s'est empressée d'alerter McGonagall ainsi que tout le premier étage et le rez-de-chaussée au passage, en hurlant dans les tuyaux des couloirs après les avoir surprises en train de s'embrasser. Il parait qu'elles étaient toutes débraillées au moment où Mcgo' les a sorties de là. Mimi n'a pas arrêté de faire des remarques à toutes les filles qui venaient ensembles aux toilettes pendant des mois après ça.

A ces mots, le visage de Pansy se décomposa légèrement mais l'alcool aidant, cette dernière n'eut pas beaucoup de mal à se fabriquer un air parfaitement détendu.

_Et ces rumeurs, elles sont vraies ? interrogea le métis.

_Hééé, tu n'avais droit qu'à une seule question ! protesta Pansy.

_En partie oui, répondit Daphnée que rien ne pouvait empêcher de dire la vérité. Pansy m'a avoué avoir eu une expérience avec Hestia mais j'ignore si c'est allé aussi loin que la rumeur le dit.

Elle se tourna alors vers sa coéquipière et s'excusa avec sincérité.

_Je suis désolée, j'essaye mais je n'arrive pas à m'en empêcher !

_Vous n'en saurez donc pas plus ! s'exclama Pansy en tapant un grand coup dans ses mains, soulagée que son tour prenne fin.

Bien qu'elle ait toute confiance en son amie, elle se félicita intérieurement de ne pas avoir pris Daphnée pour un confessionnal à l'époque, d'autant que cette expérience avait été plus que décevante. Cela ne valait pas le coup de s'en vanter.

_Théodore, c'est ton tour.

_Vérité, annonça le Serpentard sans hésiter.

_C'est pas drôle ! se plaignit Pansy une fois de plus. Victoria et Théo se supportent à peine, il n'y a aucune chance qu'elle puisse nous révéler des choses compromettantes sur lui s'il se défile.

_C'est tout l'intérêt, répliqua Théodore.

Victoria et Théodore échangèrent un regard furtif qu'aucun de leur camarade n'intercepta. Aussitôt, Victoria détourna le visage et pris le parti de l'ignorer dans une expression dédaigneuse. Elle semblait toutefois un peu nerveuse, comme si elle appréhendait tout de même un peu ce qui allait suivre.

Théodore vida son verre d'un seul trait et le reposa calmement à son emplacement.

_Ça fait un moment maintenant que tu sors avec la Serdaigle… comment elle s'appelle déjà ?

_Héloïse Hackett, répondit Daphnée en fronçant les sourcils. Ça fait un an et demi qu'ils sortent ensemble, tu pourrais faire l'effort de retenir son prénom.

_Ah, oui. Héloïse, reprit Blaise. Alors, les Serdaigles ? Sont-elles aussi studieuses sous la couette qu'en classe, ou bien sont-elles au contraire complètement déchaînées, genre… folle du sexe ?

A ces mots, Drago pouffa, Pansy éclata de rire et Daphnée leva les yeux au ciel. Victoria, elle, dirigea vaguement son regard vers l'intéressé.

_C'est tellement indiscret, dit Daphnée sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire à cette question.

_Admettez qu'on se la pose tous, fit Blaise, qui ne se laissait pas duper par les mines faussement offusquées de ses amis.

L'absence de réponse dans l'assemblée fut plus qu'éloquente. Théodore n'avait pas vraiment l'air gêné mais il sembla réfléchir un instant.

_Non, Héloïse n'est pas ce genre de fille. Je dirais qu'elle est plutôt studieuse, dans tous les sens du terme.

_J'en étais sûr ! s'exclama Pansy, dont l'alcool semblait commencer à faire effet.

_C'est vrai que ce n'est pas vraiment une surprise, approuva Blaise.

_Ça doit être d'un chiant…

Comme toujours, Théodore fit mine de ne pas entendre la remarque de sa coéquipière et ne releva pas. Un Nott ne se laisse pas décontenancer par les attaques perfides, et Victoria en était tout particulièrement adepte. Rentrer dans son jeu consisterait forcément à y laisser un peu de dignité.

_Ne sois pas mauvaise, Vicky. D'ailleurs c'est à toi.

Victoria se mordit la lèvre en faisant mine de réfléchir. Action, c'était risqué, mais certainement moins risqué que de choisir l'autre option. Elle se doutait du genre de question qu'allaient poser ses amis et si elle n'avait aucune envie d'y répondre, elle souhaitait encore moins que ce soit Théodore qui le fasse à sa place.

_Action, dit-elle en vidant le contenu de son verre.

_Ah ! Enfin un peu de mouvement, on commençait à s'ennuyer, lança Blaise.

_Je sais ! Je sais ! s'exclama Pansy en se trémoussant sur son siège, l'air surexcitée. Londubat est au bout du train avec cette folle de Lovegood, la traitre-à-son-sang, Finnigan et deux filles de Poufsouffle. Tu dois aller là-bas et l'embrasser.

_Tu en as beaucoup, des idées brillantes comme celle-là ? demanda Victoria en levant un sourcil.

_C'est un peu risqué, tu ne crois pas ? Surtout avec ce qui s'est passé, Londubat et Finnigan pourraient surréagir, souligna Daphnée.

_Tu parles ! Ce gros ballot n'est un danger pour personne. Le temps qu'il se souvienne quel sort il veut formuler, Victoria aura eu le temps de rouler des pelles à tout le monde dans la cabine et de s'en aller. Moi je suis pour, affirma Blaise, particulièrement intéressé par cette perspective.

_Qu'est-ce qui se passe si je refuse ?

_La règle est claire, c'est avec Théodore que tu devras échanger ta salive, répondit Pansy, qui savourait déjà sa vengeance.

Tous se mirent à rire devant la mine scandalisée des deux coéquipiers.

Il fallait bien avouer que Pansy avait bien pensé son coup. Il ne faisait aucun doute que Victoria aurait le plus grand mal à déterminer quelle option était la moins dégradante entre Nott et Londubat.

Elle ne pouvait encadrer aucun des deux.

_Plutôt mourir, trancha Victoria.

_On est d'accord, enchérit Théodore.

[…]

Victoria et Théodore se dirigeaient vers le fond du wagon d'un pas lent. A en juger par la mine que tirait Victoria, cette dernière n'était pas ravie du sort que lui avaient réservés ses amis. Elle était encore en train de se demander si elle n'aurait pas mieux fait de révéler un secret tout compte fait. La perspective d'échanger un baiser avec ce raté de Londubat ne l'enchantait guère. Théodore, lui, marchait tranquillement derrière elle, les mains dans les poches. Il paraissait serein et aussi un peu amusée par la situation. Il était vrai que Victoria n'avait pas volé ce qui lui arrivait.

Derrière son air détendu, il restait toutefois vigilant. Difficile de savoir comment les Gryffondors réagiraient à leur présence, surtout après ce qui s'était passé. Il était évident qu'ils ne prendraient pas leur petite blague à la rigolade et il fallait se tenir prêt à réagir si les choses tournaient mal.

Lorsqu'ils furent à une cabine de leur objectif, Victoria s'arrêta brusquement et jeta un coup d'œil derrière elle. A quelques pas d'eux, les autres suivaient discrètement la marche pour ne pas perdre une miette de ce qui allait suivre. Cette situation semblait beaucoup les amuser et ils n'étaient pas très subtils. Excédée, elle leva les yeux au ciel et poussa un soupir las.

_Tu te dégonfles ? s'amusa Théodore.

A en juger par le regard antipathique qu'elle lui lança, cela ne semblait pas la faire rire le moins du monde.

_Jamais de la vie, se défendit-elle. Je trouve juste cette idée stupide et singulièrement puérile.

_Allez, dit-il en la prenant par les épaules dans une vague tentative d'encouragement. Ne sois pas mauvaise joueuse. Au moins tu sauras ce que ça fait de te retrouver à la mauvaise place pour une fois.

_Victoria fronça les sourcils et s'apprêtait à protester, mais Théodore ne lui en laissa pas l'opportunité.

_Tu ne peux pas nier que c'est de bonne guerre.

_Je suppose, oui, concéda-t-elle de mauvaise grâce.

Sur ces mots, elle se décida à marcher la tête haute jusqu'à la cabine du Gryffondor et ouvrit les portes d'un geste théâtral.

Tous sursautèrent devant cette brusque entrée en matière. Neville Londubat, Seamus Finnigan et Ginny Weasley se levèrent d'un seul coup et se postèrent devant elle comme pour lui barrer la route. Les sourcils foncés, le regard sombre, les traits tendus, tous trois ressemblaient à une armée de sentinelles prête à ouvrir le feu au moindre signe d'hostilité.

Et quelle armée ! Victoria balaya le compartiment d'un regard serein, en faisant de son mieux pour se retenir de rire devant leurs mines effarouchées.

La jeune Weasley avait déjà dégainé sa baguette et affichait un air féroce, visiblement prête à en découdre. Neville Londubat se tenait face à Victoria, raide et incertain, l'air de celui qui ne savait pas encore très bien comment il convenait de réagir. De toute évidence, sa présence ainsi que celle de Théodore leur déplaisait au plus haut point, mais elle n'était pas sure qu'ils aient remarqués les quatre autres qui se planquaient dans le couloir. Seules les deux Poufsouffles ne s'étaient pas mis en position de défense, mais il était évident qu'elles observaient la scène avec attention et méfiance. Au fond de sa banquette, Luna Lovegood la détaillait en silence derrière une paire d'étranges lunettes qu'elle avait pris l'habitude de porter sur le nez.

Victoria les regarda tour à tour, les bras de part et d'autre de la porte de la cabine. Elle affichait une attitude parfaitement détendue et ne semblait pas le moins du monde déstabilisée par cette démonstration d'animosité. Théodore, lui, s'adossa tranquillement à la vitre dans le couloir et observa la scène.

_Relax, les lionceaux, je viens en paix.

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Ludchance ?

Le ton agressif de Neville Londubat ne laissait rien présager de bon. Elle ignora sa question et dévisagea la rouquine - la plus jeune des Weasley si sa mémoire était bonne - qui pointait son arme sur elle.

_Ta mère ne t'a jamais appris à ne pas pointer ta baguette sur les inconnus ? C'est très impoli.

Ginny Weasley ne se laissa pas décontenancer par cette évidente provocation. Pour toute réponse, elle resserra ses doigts autour de sa baguette, prête à lui envoyer un sortilège de son cru au moindre signe d'hostilité. Victoria ne parut pas impressionnée, sa seule réaction fut seulement de sourire un peu plus.

_Je répète, qu'est-ce-que-vous-foutez-là ? reprit Neville en appuyant chacun de ses mots dans une intonation menaçante.

Victoria fit mine de réfléchir.

_Qu'est-ce que j'étais venue faire déjà ? dit-elle en faisant mine de s'interroger réellement sur la raison de sa venue. Ah, ça me revient maintenant…

Sans lui laisser plus de temps pour réfléchir, elle fit un pas en avant pour réduire le peu de distance qui la séparait du Gryffondor, attrapa son visage entre ses mains et écrasa ses lèvres contre les siennes, le tout devant les yeux ébahis de ceux qui assistaient à la scène.

Dans la cabine, tous s'interrogèrent du regard, stupéfaits par ce revirement inattendu. Neville, quant à lui, demeura interdit, incapable de réagir. Tout ce qu'il réussit à faire, ces froncer les sourcils, les yeux grands ouverts, complètement sous le choc. Il resta là, sidéré, recevant un baiser qu'il n'avait pas demandé et dont il ne comprenait foutrement pas la raison.

Ses lèvres étaient plutôt douces, songea Victoria alors qu'elle évitait un maximum d'y mettre la langue. Au moins, il était certain que Ginny Weasley ne prendrait pas le risque de l'attaquer et de blesser son ami. Cette fille était tellement impulsive, si peu réfléchie… Typiquement Gryffondor. Elle l'imaginait s'agiter nerveusement derrière eux, ne sachant trop quoi faire. Cette pensée ajouta quelque chose d'étonnement jubilatoire à cette situation.

Lorsque Victoria estima que cet échange de salive avait suffisamment duré, elle s'écarta de lui et lui donna deux gentilles petites tapes sur la joue en souriant, comme elle l'aurait fait à un petit animal obéissant. Sans dire un mot, elle tourna les talons et reprit le chemin de sa cabine en le laissant planté là, Théodore sur ses talons.

Neville Londubat resta figé sur place pendant un long moment, tentant de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. Lorsqu'il recouvra ses esprits, les deux Serpentards étaient déjà loin.

A l'instant même où Victoria franchit les portes de la cabine dans laquelle se trouvaient ses amis, elle fut accueillie à grand renforts d'applaudissements.

_C'était… commença Daphnée, cherchant les mots.

_Absolument dégoûtant, termina Pansy dans un éclat de rire.

_Et encore, vous êtes loin de la réalité.

_Ceci dit, tu n'étais pas forcée d'en faire autant, souligna Théodore.

Victoria fit comme si elle n'avait rien entendu et retourna s'installer confortablement sur la banquette en cuir brun, prête à reprendre leur petit jeu. Elle avait bien l'intention de se venger et commençait déjà à élaborer des dizaines d'idées machiavéliques à mettre en application lorsque les tours de Pansy et de Blaise viendraient. Quelques-unes étaient particulièrement inventives.

Alors que Drago s'apprêtait à prendre son tour, ils furent interrompus par l'arrivée du chariot de friandises.

_Quelque chose vous ferait plaisir les enf…

La vieille dame qui poussait le chariot s'interrompit en plein milieu de sa phrase à l'instant même où son regard se posa sur la troupe de Serpentards. Ses yeux naviguèrent de Théodore à Drago, puis de Drago à Théodore, et sa mine s'assombrit.

Il ne fallait pas être génie pour se rendre compte que cette dernière les avait reconnus et les associait directement aux actions tristement célèbres de leurs pères respectifs.

Les récents événements n'avaient en rien arrangé l'opinion que les gens se faisaient des familles de sang-purs, encore moins ceux dont certains membres étaient soupçonnés d'être impliqués dans des histoires de mangemorts. La vieille dame, habituellement aimable et souriante, jeta un regard des plus froids sur les deux garçons.

_Un problème peut-être ? Une de nos têtes ne vous revient pas ? s'enquit Daphnée avec impatience.

Elle n'appréciait guère la façon qu'avait cette femme de les juger. La vieille dame ne répondit rien, un peu surprise par brutalité de la question.

Habituellement, Daphnée agissait avec plus de douceur et de tact, mais le veritaserum, l'alcool et les récents événements lui avaient visiblement fait perdre ce qu'il restait de son indulgence. Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas cette jeune fille qui dérangeait la marchande de friandises, mais cette dernière comprit rapidement que c'était le groupe entier qu'elle aurait sur le dos si elle exprimait le fond de sa pensée.

Elle se contenta donc de renifler d'un air dédaigneux.

_On n'a besoin de rien, vous pouvez circuler, expédia Daphnée avec froideur.

La vieille les toisa encore pendant un instant avec un air suffisant, avant de donner un petit coup dans son chariot pour le faire avancer, sans demander son reste. Lorsqu'elle eut disparu de l'encadrement de la porte, Pansy éclata.

_Non mais je rêve, qu'est-ce qui lui prend à cette mégère ?

_C'est à cause de nous, expliqua Théodore d'un ton calme.

_C'est pas une raison ! s'indigna-t-elle. Les cracmols dans son genre feraient mieux de ne pas oublier où est leur place.

_Pourtant il va falloir s'y habituer, répondit Drago avec une pointe d'agacement dans la voix. Il y a peu de chances que ça aille en s'arrangeant.

_Cette vieille gorgone nous _doit_ le respect !

Pansy fulminait, mais elle voulait surtout se montrer rassurante. Drago ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille et il eut l'air contrarié.

_Ouais, c'est ça, soupira-t-il en se levant et en quittant la cabine sans dire un mot.

_Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? demanda Pansy qui s'apprêtait à se lancer à sa poursuite.

_Laisse-le, il a juste besoin d'être un peu seul, répondit Blaise.

Victoria eut envie de le suivre elle aussi, mais elle se retint. Blaise avait sans doute raison, ces derniers temps avaient été plutôt difficiles et son meilleur ami avait probablement besoin d'un peu de calme.

Elle ne parvint cependant pas à dissimuler l'inquiétude qui tendait les traits de son visage.

Elle connaissait bien les conditions de vie dans lesquelles Drago avait été élevé. Elle savait qu'il était difficile pour lui de se soustraire aux exigences parentales, et qu'il subissait d'importantes pressions de la part de son père pour qu'il prenne part à des initiatives plus que discutables. Si Drago partageait naturellement les convictions de ses parents et de ses ancêtres - du moins la plupart du temps - il n'en restait pas moins que Lucius Malfoy attendait parfois de lui plus qu'il n'était en mesure de fournir. Aussi était-il souvent tiraillé entre les injonctions paternelles et ses propres aspirations personnelles, auxquelles l'illustre famille Malefoy ne laissaient que peu de place.

Elle n'aimait pas le voir ainsi mener un tel combat. Victoria avait toujours été fermement convaincu que les conflits de loyauté n'amenaient jamais rien de bon. Elle était d'ailleurs bien placée pour le savoir.

Si les autres parvenait à rationaliser face à son attitude, il était plus difficile pour elle de laisser les choses se faire.

Drago et elle avaient pratiquement grandis ensemble, et ils étaient arrivé à Poudlard en se faisant la promesse qu'ils resteraient soudés quelle que soit les décisions du Choixpeau concernant leur répartition au sein des quatre maisons. Promesse qui n'eut pas à être mise à l'épreuve, puisque comme ils l'espéraient, ils avaient tous deux été admis à Serpentard. Depuis lors, ils ne s'étaient jamais lâchés et ils avaient appris à avancer dans la vie côte à côte. Durant les cinq premières années d'études, ils avaient mis un point d'honneur à s'apporter un soutien mutuel et inconditionnel dans chacune de leurs initiatives, que cela concerne le désir insatiable de Drago à mener la vie impossible à Potter et sa clique ou bien les idées excentriques de Victoria qui avaient bien souvent failli leur apporter de sérieux ennuis.

Durant cette sixième année cependant, il lui semblait que leur amitié avait pris un tournant qu'elle ne parvenait pas à expliquer. A mesure que les mois avaient passés, Drago s'était fait plus distant, agissant souvent seul de son côté, se confiant de plus en plus rarement jusqu'à finalement ne plus se tourner vers elle du tout. Les choses ne s'étaient pas arrangées lorsqu'il s'était mis à fréquenter Pansy en des termes plus intimes. C'était d'ailleurs le point de départ qui était venu alimenter la rancœur que les deux filles avaient l'une pour l'autre, Victoria supportant mal qu'il accorde plus de temps à son amie tandis qu'elle le voyait s'éloigner inexorablement.

Oh, bien sûr, elle s'était douté que les choses allaient changer à partir du moment où Drago s'était ramené avec la marque des Ténèbres fraichement apposée sur le bras. Elle s'était bien douté que ses nouvelles responsabilités, bien qu'il n'en ait jamais évoqué les détails, allaient accaparer son temps et son attention, et qu'il ne pourrait peut-être plus se montrer aussi disponible qu'avant. Elle ne s'était tout simplement pas imaginée que ce serait au détriment de leur amitié.

Cette dernière pensée acheva de lui faire abandonner l'idée d'aller le retrouver. Victoria n'était peut-être pas la plus douée pour faire preuve d'empathie, mais elle connaissait suffisamment bien Drago pour savoir que forcer les choses ne conduiraient à rien d'autre qu'à le faire se braquer d'avantage. Elle estimait en avoir suffisamment fait les frais durant l'année scolaire.

Le reste du voyage se déroula dans le calme le plus total. L'intervention de la vieille dame avait définitivement mis fin à leur envie de s'amuser, et il était devenu difficile de trouver un autre sujet de discussion après le froid qu'elle avait jetée derrière son passage.

Théodore et Victoria passèrent le reste du voyage à regarder le paysage défiler par la fenêtre. Blaise s'était endormi, la tête posée sur les genoux de Daphnée qui lisait un livre, et Pansy avait entrepris de se vernir les ongles pour passer le temps.

Drago ne se montra pas jusqu'à l'arrivée du train en gare de King's Cross, et ne rentra dans la cabine que pour récupérer ses affaires. Lorsqu'ils descendirent du train, une foule de parents attendaient sur le quai, impatients de retrouver leurs enfants sains et saufs après la tragédie qui avait eue lieue à Poudlard une semaine plus tôt. Au regard des récents événements qui avaient agités le monde sorcier, il était évident que beaucoup d'entre eux ne renverrait pas leurs enfants à l'école l'année prochaine.

Les choses allaient changer, ils le savaient. Ils ne s'imaginaient simplement pas encore à quel point.

Mr. et Mrs. Greengrass attendaient Daphnée ainsi que sa sœur Astoria sur le quai. Ils semblaient sereins, comme toujours, et dégageaient autour d'eux une aura apaisante. Narcissa Malefoy se tenait non loin d'eux, avec sa coiffure toujours impeccable et son éternel air pincé sur le visage. Elle embrassa son fils sur la joue avec pudeur et ils transplanèrent aussitôt ensemble, avant même que ses amis aient le temps de lui dire aurevoir.

Mrs. Zabini, la mère de Blaise, faisait signe un peu plus loin. Elle se démarquait des autres parents par sa beauté qui transperçait la foule. Elle portait un tailleur parfaitement ajusté qui mettait en valeur sa silhouette et était, comme toujours, très apprêtée. Daphnée prit soin d'embrasser son amoureux avant de le laisser partir et de rejoindre ses propres parents. Blaise profita de cette proximité pour glisser un petit objet dans la poche de sa veste et salua ses amis avant de se frayer un chemin à travers la foule avec sa valise.

De la bande, sur le quai 9 3/4, il ne resta bientôt plus que Théodore, Victoria et Pansy. Cette dernière attrapa ses trois énormes sacs, tous remplis à ras bord de chaussures, de vêtements et de maquillage, avant de se tourner vers Victoria avec un sourire contrit.

_On va marcher un peu avec Théo, tu viens avec nous ?

_Non, merci. Je dois y aller.

Théodore et Pansy ne répondirent rien mais elle ne manqua pas l'œillade qu'ils échangèrent juste devant elle.

_J'ai des trucs à faire, se sentit-elle obligée de préciser, sans toutefois parvenir à masquer une pointe d'agacement.

_Comme tu veux, répondit Pansy en haussant les épaules. Alors on se voit bientôt !

_C'est ça, maugréa-t-elle tandis qu'ils tournaient les talons.

Victoria regarda Théodore et Pansy qui s'en allaient côte à côte le long du quai en traînant derrière eux leurs valises, puis elle enroula ses doigts autour de sa baguette et transplana.

* * *

 _Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Ca vous a plu, ou au contraire vous pensez qu'il vaut mieux que j'arrête le massacre ? haha_

 _Je ne me donne pas de rythme d'écriture pour l'instant, toute l'histoire est prête dans ma tête et je sais exactement ce que je veux faire du début à la fin mais je me donne pour règle de ne jamais me forcer à écrire, donc certains chapitres arriveront peut-être très vite tandis que d'autres mettront peut-être un peu plus de temps._

 _Au plaisir de vous retrouver au chapitre suivant !_


	2. Chapter 2 - Victoria

_Et voici le second chapitre de cette fic. J'avais envie de vous présenter les différents personnages principaux assez en détail, notamment Victoria qui est une invention de ma part et non un personnage repris de l'histoire de J.K. Rowling. Je pense consacrer un chapitre par personnage principal et les répartir ici et là dans cette histoire. Certains (comme celui-ci) sont déjà presqu'entièrement rédigés alors que pour d'autres, je n'ai même pas encore commencé. Il me faudra donc peut-être plus de temps pour les mettre au point._

 _J'espère que vous passerez un bon moment ! Et n_ _'hésitez pas à me donner vos retours :)_

 _Coquille de Noix_

* * *

 **Chapitre II - Victoria**

Transplaner n'avait rien d'agréable, mais ça avait au moins l'avantage d'être rapide. Victoria eut la désagréable sensation de se faire tirer par le nombril et d'être aspirée dans un tuyau trop étroit, avant de passer à la moulinette et d'éclater en mille morceaux dans un crac sonore.

Fort heureusement, cela n'était qu'une impression et elle était arrivée entière à destination, sur ses deux jambes, avec ses deux bras – Merci Merlin.

Ils l'avaient prévenu lors des leçons à Poudlard, mais il fallait encore qu'elle s'habitue. Elle prit une seconde pour recouvrer ses esprits et inspira un grand coup dans l'espoir de faire passer la sensation de nausée qui lui tiraillait l'estomac. C'était comme cela à chaque fois, et elle se souvenait même avoir rendu son petit-déjeuner lors de sa toute première tentative. Fort heureusement, personne n'avait vraiment fait attention à elle ce jour-là, trop occupés à se rassembler autour de Millicent Bulstrode, qui avait eut l'infortune de laisser un bout de son oreille droite derrière elle (conséquence d'un mauvais premier Transplanage dont elle se souviendrait surement longtemps).

Elle regarda autour d'elle et constata qu'elle avait atterrit comme prévu au 22 Roland Gardens, devant la maison familiale. Debout sur le trottoir, ses valises à ses pieds, elle toisa la vaste demeure aux briques rouges et aux hautes fenêtres blanches qui s'érigeait derrière les grilles en fer forgé. Le bâtiment arborait une architecture typiquement British, presque identique à toutes les autres demeures de ce quartier chic.

_Bienvenue à la maison, soupira-t-elle avant d'ouvrir l'immense portail qui se dressait entre elle et la propriété.

Elle s'avança dans l'allée en trainant bruyamment sa valise derrière elle. Elle était proche des marches qui menaient à la porte de chêne blanc, lorsque celle-ci s'ouvrit et qu'un elfe de maison apparut en s'inclinant si bas que son nez touchait presque le sol.

_Bienvenue, maîtresse Victoria ! Je vais prendre vos affaires, annonça le petit elfe aux longues oreilles poilues et aux grands yeux gris, d'une voix haut perchée.

Sans prendre la peine de lui répondre - tout au plus le gratifiant d'un vague sourire - Victoria abandonna ses effets au pied des marches. L'elfe s'empressa de les réccupérer et Victoria pénétra dans la vaste demeure avant de se planter dans le hall d'entrée élégamment décoré.

_Je suis rentrée ! annonça-t-elle sans grande conviction.

Elle attendit un instant que quelqu'un se manifeste, mais de toute évidence il n'y avait personne dans la maison.

 _Pas tellement étonnant_ , pensa-t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil à l'horloge accrochée au mur à côté d'elle. Sa mère était certainement encore dans ses dossiers à l'heure qu'il était.

Avec un peu de chance, si elle s'organisait bien, elle parviendrait peut-être à l'esquiver jusqu'au lendemain et n'aurait pas à subir l'éternelle mascarade des retrouvailles mère-fille à laquelle aucune d'elle ne croyait vraiment.

La mère de Victoria, Mrs. Ludchance était une célèbre avocate - à défaut d'être une bonne mère, d'après Victoria. Elle était à la tête d'un cabinet de grande renommée dans le monde des sorciers, ce qui faisait d'elle une femme très occupée.

Victoria n'était pas le moins du monde émue par cette absence d'accueil alors qu'elle n'avait pas vu sa mère depuis presque une année complète. Cette situation n'avait rien d'inédit. Il n'avait pas été rare qu'elle rentre de l'école et retrouve une maison vide, même lorsqu'elle était enfant. Victoria avait souvent eu à se débrouiller toute seule (autrement dit à se faire assister par les elfes de maison sans bouger le petit doigt) car le travail de sa mère lui prenait beaucoup de temps et débordait fréquemment sur sa vie privée.

Mrs. Ludchance étant séparée du père de Victoria depuis sa naissance, elles vivaient toutes les deux dans cette vaste demeure, sobre mais élégante. Du moins, si l'on pouvait désigner une colocation au sein de laquelle chacun de ses habitants s'appliquait à ne se croiser que de façon sporadique de "vie à deux".

Victoria s'avança dans l'entrée et balaya les alentours du regard.

Elle eut un petit rire pour elle-même, presque admirative de tout le mal que se donnait sa mère pour renvoyer, années après années, l'illusion aux autres et à elle-même qu'elle et sa fille vivaient dans un foyer accueillant et épanoui - dans lequel elle ne foutait en réalité quasiment jamais les pieds. C'était toujours les mêmes photos accrochées aux murs, les mêmes vases élégamment ornementés de fleurs fraiches de saisons, les mêmes couleurs chaudes choisies avec soin pour faire de cette maison l'endroit le plus chiquement chaleureux possible.

Après des années, tout du sol au plafond semblait flambant neuf, comme si personne n'avait jamais manipulé aucun de ces objets ni foulé ce parquet de bois sombre.

Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas très loin de la vérité. Très tôt, Amélia Ludchance donna l'impression de vouloir se débarrasser de sa fille, l'envoyant d'abord passer son temps chez une nourrice, puis chez un précepteur dès lors qu'elle fut en âge de marcher, de lire et de parler, comme le voulait la tradition dans la famille de sang-purs dont elle était issue. C'est chez ce même précepteur que Victoria rencontra Drago, dont les parents pensaient également qu'il aurait besoin de recevoir une pré-éducation digne des plus hautes castes de sorciers, avant même d'être en âge de pouvoir tenir une baguette. C'est donc chez maître O'sterre, que Victoria Ludchance et Drago Malefoy firent connaissance et passèrent le plus clair de leur temps entre 3 et 11 ans.

Evidemment, contrairement à ce qu'elle et Drago se plaisaient à affirmer quand ils étaient entrés en première année, on ne leur avait jamais enseigné la magie avant Poudlard. Chez O'sterre, ils avaient seulement eu droit à ce qu'on leur rabâche inlassablement des notions ennuyeuses sur l'histoire de la sorcellerie, ou à apprendre par cœur des pages entières retraçant les enjeux familiaux et politiques des grandes familles de sorciers à travers les âges. Ça, en plus des notions élémentaires de savoir-vivre en haute société dont ils avaient vite fait de se débarrasser dès lors qu'ils quittaient la maison de leur précepteur gâteux. Mais ça avait été amusant de faire croire aux autres élèves, au moins pendant un temps, qu'ils avaient un train d'avance sur eux.

En dehors de ces longues heures perdues chez O'sterre, elle avait passé le plus clair de son temps à explorer le manoir Malefoy et à faire les quatre-cent coups avec son ami Drago, dont les parents n'avaient jamais refusé une seule fois de l'accueillir sous son toit. Sa propre génitrice n'étant presque jamais à la maison et son père n'ayant que très peu de temps à accorder à sa progéniture, Victoria avait donc été en partie éduquée par Narcissa et Lucius Malefoy. On ne pouvait donc pas dire qu'elle avait passé beaucoup de temps à user le parquet de sa propre maison avant ses 11 ans. De son côté, Amélia Ludchance en avait profité pour se plonger corps et âme dans sa carrière d'avocate, prétextant à qui voulait bien l'entendre qu'elle faisait tout cela pour garantir le meilleur avenir pour sa fille.

Au cours des dix-sept dernières années, elle avait défendu de célèbres dossiers et s'était fait une place de renom au sein de la profession et au sein du ministère de la Magie. Aujourd'hui, les gens faisaient la queue devant la porte de son bureau, espérant être _une affaire suffisamment émoustillante_ pour qu'elle daigne y accorder de l'intérêt.

Alors qu'elle posait sa veste sur le porte manteau prévu à cet effet, Victoria croisa son propre reflet dans le miroir accroché au mur. Elle s'arrêta un instant et passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux d'ébène, ses grands yeux noirs scrutant la jeune fille qui lui faisait face. Elle avait encore du mal à se faire à cette nouvelle coiffure, à peine assez longue pour frôler ses épaules. Mais c'est la vue de son tout nouveau piercing au nez qui la fit surtout sourire.

Elle l'avait fait faire le jour de son anniversaire, une semaine avant les examens, lors d'une sortie à Pré-au-Lard.

Elle-même avait du mal à déterminer si c'était ce tout nouveau look, ou alors le fait d'imaginer la tête déconfite d'Amélia quand elle le découvrirait, qui la mettait le plus en joie.

Nul doute que sa mère deviendrait folle en voyant qu'elle avait bravé son interdiction. Mais ça, Victoria s'en fichait. A dire vrai, c'était un peu cela qui avait mis fin à ses hésitations et l'avait motivée à se lancer. Elle avait pleinement conscience du caractère puéril de son raisonnement, mais elle assumait pleinement prendre un malin plaisir à exaspérer sa génitrice. Et puis, avec ses mèches de cheveux qui ondulaient dans tous les sens, cette nouvelle coiffure faisait d'avantage ressortir les traits qu'elle avait hérité de son paternel.

Et c'était ça, plus que tous les piercings du monde, qui avait toutes les chances de faire sortir Mrs. Ludchance de ses gonds.

Ragaillardie par cette perspective, elle se dirigea d'un pas guilleret vers la cuisine, où elle entreprit de se servir un grand verre de jus de groseille et d'allumer la cigarette moldue agrémentée d'un peu d'herbe - production personnelle de Blaise - qu'elle s'était préparée dans le Poudlard Express. Avec tous ces rebondissements, elle n'avait pas eu le temps de la fumer avant de sortir du train et sa mère étant pour l'heure aux abonnés absents, elle pouvait bien en profiter pour se faire un petit plaisir.

Elle comptait sur l'efficacité des elfes de maison pour faire disparaitre l'odeur avant qu'elle ne rentre, comme à chaque fois.

Elle prit le temps de savourer la première bouffée, recrachant lentement la fumée par la bouche et le nez en fermant les yeux.

Sa consommation de produits dans ce genre avait relativement augmentée au cours de ces deux dernières années. Principalement grâce au fait qu'elle ne craignait plus de se faire réprimander par les préfets ou autres rabat-joie de sa maison, puisque c'était désormais ses meilleurs amis qui en portaient l'insigne et qu'ils étaient loin d'être eux-mêmes irréprochables.

Il fallait dire que d'ordinaire, c'était assez mal perçu chez les Serpentards de consommer des drogues moldues. Avec son groupe d'amis cependant, ils avaient depuis longtemps décidés de faire une entorse à leurs principes et avaient pris l'habitude de festoyer avec ce genre de produits, beaucoup plus accessibles et beaucoup plus attractifs que les drogues de sorciers (elles-mêmes plutôt réservées à des pratiques ritualisées et des expériences de transe profonde). Bien évidemment, ils avaient fait leur possible pour se montrer discrets, surtout lorsqu'ils décidaient de faire la fête dans l'enceinte même de l'école... Au début, tout du moins... Mais avec les années et le fait qu'ils étaient désormais devenus "les ainés" de leur maison, il devenait de plus en plus difficile pour leurs camarades de juguler ce genre de comportements, et il fallait bien dire qu'au bout du compte, tout le monde au sein de la noble maison de Salazar avait plus ou moins fini par se laisser tenter.

Victoria sourit en repensant à leur dernière soirée, quelques jours avant l'attaque de Poudlard. Ils s'étaient réunis en petit comité dans une salle de classe des sous-sols du château, dans laquelle ils avaient habituellement leurs cours de potion. Ils avaient manqué de peu de se faire prendre par Rusard, qui avait flairé de loin l'odeur de l'herbe qui s'était échappée dans les couloirs des cachots. Heureusement, ils avaient réussi à détruire toutes les preuves avant qu'il n'arrive jusqu'à eux. Sauf l'odeur, bien sûr, que Daphnée avait fait passer pour les effluves d'une potion ratée un peu plus tôt dans l'après-midi.

Si après coup Rusard n'avait pas pu prouver l'odeur suspecte qui flottait dans la salle de classe, Severus Rogue, par contre, s'était montré beaucoup moins laxiste que d'ordinaire. Il les avait obligés à récurer tous les vieux chaudrons de la salle de potions avec une brosse à dent à poils souples, pour avoir trainé hors de leurs dortoirs après le couvre-feu.

Habituellement, Severus Rogue ne punissait pas ses propres élèves, encore moins Victoria. Il favorisait toujours les Serpentards et se contentait tout au plus de leur faire quelques vagues réprimandes. Peut-être se doutait-il de quelque chose et peut-être avait-il sévit dans l'espoir de les dissuader de recommencer à trainer dehors en pleine nuit. Victoria, Daphnée, Pansy, Théodore, Blaise et Drago avaient fait perdre cent-soixante points à Serpentard ce soir-là. Tout le monde leur en avait voulu, mais elle se souvenait surtout avoir beaucoup ris avec Daphnée et Pansy pendant qu'elles purgeaient leurs peines.

En laissant traîner son regard sur le comptoir de la cuisine, elle aperçut une feuille de parchemin pliée en deux sur laquelle était écrit son prénom. Victoria s'en saisit et l'ouvrit tout en tirant une latte sur son joint.

 _Victoria, ton père ne peut pas t'accueillir chez lui la semaine prochaine. Il dit qu'il est désolé._

 _P.S : J'ai quelque chose à t'annoncer, j'aimerais que tu sois là ce soir pour le dîner, alors ne sors pas avec tes amis._

 _Amélia_

_Ben voyons, soupira-t-elle à voix haute en froissant machinalement le papier dans sa main et en visant directement la poubelle.

Manqué.

Sans prendre la peine d'aller le ramasser, elle se hissa sur le comptoir pour s'y asseoir et observa son œuvre d'un air distrait, les effluves de sa cigarette se répandant un peu plus à travers la pièce.

_Et bien, on dirait qu'on s'amuse bien ici, fit une voix derrière elle.

A ces mots, Victoria se figea. Ce timbre de voix, elle l'aurait reconnu entre mille. Lentement, elle se retourna pour faire face à l'intrus qui se tenait nonchalamment sur le pas de la porte.

_Tiens donc, Ripley. Quel mauvais vent t'amène ? répondit-elle en le jaugeant de haut en bas avec un mépris à peine masqué.

Pour toute réponse, Ripley s'avança vers la table en bois massif qui trônait au beau milieu de la salle à manger, un rictus impassible plaqué sur les lèvres.

_Ma mère n'est pas là, précisa-t-elle froidement en voyant qu'il ne disait rien.

_Je suis au courant. Elle ne rentrera pas avant deux bonnes heures.

Le ton sur lequel il avait dit cela fit naître un frisson désagréable qui remonta le long de son dos. Victoria n'en laissa rien transparaitre et se contenta de tirer à nouveau une bouffée sur sa cigarette améliorée, beaucoup moins savoureuse tout à coup.

_Quelque chose me dit que ta mère ne serait pas ravie d'apprendre que sa fille consomme des drogues illicites, moldues de surcroit.

_Quelque chose me dit que ma mère ne serait pas non plus ravie d'apprendre qu'un type rode chez elle en vidant des bouteilles de whisky en plein après-midi, répondit Victoria en regardant la bouteille vide qu'il tenait à la main.

Il ne répliqua pas tout de suite. Elle l'observa sortir de sa poche un étui en métal, duquel il sortit également une cigarette moldue. De l'autre main, il en alluma l'extrémité avec sa baguette et tira une longue bouffée entre ses lèvres.

_La dernière fois que je t'ai vu, ma mère te jetait hors de cette maison à coup de talons dans le derrière. Qui t'a laissé entrer ?

_Personne ne t'a prévenu ? Je vis ici, maintenant, dit-il sur le ton de la conversation.

Victoria ne répondit rien mais ses doigts se crispèrent légèrement sur sa cigarette. Elle le dévisagea sans un mot tandis que l'information peinait à remonter jusqu'à son cerveau. Ce tas de Véracrasse vivait maintenant ici ?

_Il faut croire que je lui manquais, conclut-il, fier de son petit effet.

C'était donc cela que sa mère tenait à lui annoncer ce soir. Pour l'effet de surprise, on repassera.

_Je savais Amélia désespérée, je n'imaginais pas que c'était à ce point, fit-elle remarquer d'un ton détaché en aspirant une nouvelle bouffée.

Elle tâcha de ne pas laisser entrevoir son inquiétude alors qu'il réduisait peu à peu l'espace entre eux. Sa cigarette améliorée, pourtant supposée lui offrir un moment de détente, n'eut pas le moindre effet en présence de Ripley. Il arborait un air assuré qui ne lui disait rien qui vaille, et elle n'aimait pas non plus cette façon qu'il avait de se rapprocher d'elle.

En guise de réponse, il accentua son sourire - qui tenait maintenant plus de la grimace - et la toisa de ses yeux bleus perçants. Victoria sentit un nouveau frisson lui parcourir l'échine.

Il fallait dire qu'elle avait une très faible estime de l'homme qui lui faisait face. Ripley Mortimer était indéniablement un homme séduisant, qui en avait parfaitement conscience et maîtrisait l'art du baratin et du paraître mieux que quiconque. C'était le genre de type qui se savait capable de mettre n'importe quelle femme disposant d'une faible estime d'elle-même dans sa poche, et qui en profitait pour vampiriser tout ce qui gravitait autour de lui. En quelques mots, Ripley était l'archétype de l'homme inaccessible qui vous faisait une faveur en vous accordant un peu d'intérêt, et qui vous laissait complètement démunie quand il se tirait. Il avait du charme, il le savait et il en usait allègrement, mettant à profit ses "talents" pour escroquer, tromper et manipuler n'importe quel imbécile ayant fait l'erreur de lui accorder sa confiance.

Après deux longues années à se voir forcée de partager son espace avec ce parasite - sa mère n'avait définitivement aucune fierté lorsqu'il s'agissait des hommes - Victoria s'était fait une opinion peu reluisante de ce type. Pour elle, c'était un homme mesquin et malveillant, qui se laissait entretenir par des femmes riches et désespérées. Il avait un goût un peu trop prononcé pour le Whisky Irlandais, les femmes - pour ne pas dire les jeunes filles - et les espèces sonnantes et trébuchantes.

Sa mère l'avait mis dehors il y avait de cela un an et demi, parce qu'il avait couché avec deux de ses stagiaires, de jeunes apprenties avocate de 19 ans. Déjà à l'époque, Victoria le trouvait détestable, mais elle était jeune et il ne la regardait pas comme il la regardait à présent. Du moins, pas avec cet air-là.

De toute évidence, sa mère n'était pas douée pour retenir les leçons.

Il la rejoignit derrière le comptoir de la cuisine et se servit un verre de Whisky qu'il porta à ses lèvres en plantant un regard vitreux dans le sien. Il but une gorgée du liquide ambrée et s'accouda sur le comptoir en marbre, tout près d'elle.

Victoria ne laissa rien transparaître, mais elle n'était pas rassurée par cette proximité entre eux. Elle se souvenait encore de l'imprévisibilité de ses sautes d'humeur et n'avait aucune envie d'en faire les frais. Elle essaya de se souvenir de l'endroit où elle avait posé sa baguette pour la dernière fois et se maudit lorsqu'elle se rappela qu'elle l'avait laissée dans sa veste, accrochée dans l'entrée.

_Jolie piercing.

Pour toute réponse, elle le gratifiât de son plus petit sourire en le surveillant du coin de l'œil.

_En tout cas, je constate que tu as bien grandi depuis la dernière fois que je t'ai vue. Tu as quel âge maintenant, 17 ans, c'est ça ?

_Contente de voir que tu sais encore compter.

Ripley laissa s'échapper un petit rire.

_Regardez-moi ça, une fleur à peine éclose dans un corps de femme ! Tu as l'air d'avoir un sale caractère mais tu deviens au moins aussi jolie que ta mère, dit-il en la reluquant sans la moindre gêne.

_Et toi tu empeste l'alcool, cingla sèchement Victoria en descendant du comptoir.

Elle s'était montrée plus pressée qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Elle fit un pas pour quitter la cuisine mais il se redressa d'un seul coup et lui barra le passage, ses lèvres étirées en un rictus inquiétant.

N'ayant pas anticipé cette éventualité, elle ne parvint pas à maîtriser tout à fait sa réaction et Ripley sembla très satisfait de l'éclair de peur qui traversa son visage. Naturellement, sa mère n'avait pas eu de meilleure idée que de faire construire une cuisine en U. Elle se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse mais elle ne voyait pas d'autre moyen de sortir de là que de lui forcer le passage. Ripley avait beau être saoul, il tenait encore parfaitement sur ses jambes et elle ne pouvait pas compter sur son état d'ébriété pour lui faciliter la tâche.

 _Tu es une idiote Victoria, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de laisser ta baguette dans ta veste_? se sermonna-t-elle intérieurement.

D'un autre côté, elle ne pouvait pas se douter qu'elle se retrouverait coincée dans sa propre cuisine avec un psychopathe à moitié ivre.

_Tututut… Où tu cours comme ça ? Ma compagnie te déplait ? chantonna-t-il en faisant un pas en avant.

_Laisse-moi sortir, ordonna-t-elle, sans toutefois parvenir à maîtriser un léger tremblement dans sa voix.

Ripley ne fit que sourire d'avantage.

_Allons, allons, pourquoi es-tu si pressée ? On commence seulement à s'amuser, fit-il d'une voix doucereuse en s'avançant encore d'un pas.

Plus il avançait, plus elle reculait, jusqu'au moment où elle se retrouva acculée contre l'évier de la cuisine. Seuls trente centimètres les séparaient à présent et Victoria senti son cœur s'accélérer dans sa poitrine. Qu'avait-il l'intention de faire au juste ? Il n'allait tout de même pas oser l'agresser dans sa propre maison ?

Ripley arborait un rictus mauvais et son haleine était abominable. L'espace d'une seconde, Victoria se surpris à regretter de n'avoir pas accepté la proposition de Pansy sur le quai 9 3/4. Si elle avait mis sa fierté de côté et qu'elle avait marché avec elle et Théodore, elle ne serait rentrée qu'après que sa mère ait quitté le travail et elle n'en serait pas là.

_J'apprécie rarement la compagnie des déchets dans ton genre, surtout quand ils ne savent pas rester à leur place, cracha-t-elle avec tout le mépris dont elle était capable.

C'était bien connu, Victoria avait du mal à tenir sa langue, surtout dans les situations stressantes. Mais là, vu la tête qu'il faisait, elle se dit qu'elle aurait peut-être mieux fait de la boucler. Ripley perdit le semblant de sourire qu'il avait sur les lèvres et son expression passa soudain de la satisfaction à la colère. Une colère bouillonnante qui déforma ses traits et lui donna un air encore plus menaçant que d'habitude.

Dans son accès de rage, il l'empoigna par le col de sa chemise

_Je te conseille de ne pas faire la maline avec moi, petite merdeuse ! Tu pourrais bien regretter ton insolence, avertit-il, furieux, en levant une main au dessus d'elle.

Il allait lui en coller une, elle en était certaine. Et elle n'avait aucun moyen de se défendre.

Par réflexe, Victoria recula son visage en fermant les yeux, prête à accuser le coup.

Pourtant, et contre toute attente, rien ne vint. Ripley était si proche à présent qu'elle pouvait sentir son souffle fétide sur son visage. Son haleine chargée d'alcool était à peine supportable. Les yeux toujours fermés, elle le sentit relâcher sa prise sur sa chemise et l'entendit respirer profondément par le nez, comme pour s'exhorter au calme.

Victoria ne comprit pas tout de suite ce soudain revirement de situation. Elle crut d'abord qu'il avait miraculeusement retrouvé la raison et elle se risqua même à ouvrir les yeux pour le dévisager. Mais de toute évidence, c'était une toute autre idée qu'il avait en tête.

Lorsque son regard rencontra le visage de Ripley, il avait à nouveau un mince sourire plaqué sur les lèvres. Un sourire très différent de ceux dont il l'avait gratifié jusqu'à présent.

Elle était aculée dans le fond de la cuisine et il était pratiquement collé contre elle. Et il continuait de la regarder avec une expression qu'elle ne parvint pas à déchiffrer.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il effleure le dessous de sa jupe avec sa main.

Le geste était sans équivoque. Victoria eut l'impression que son cœur allait exploser de terreur dans sa poitrine et elle se retint de hurler. Cela aurait au moins eu le mérite d'alerter les elfes de maison qui seraient certainement venus la secourir, mais ça, elle n'y songea que bien plus tard.

Les lèvres de Ripley s'élargirent un peu plus lorsqu'il vit qu'elle avait enfin compris. Victoria tenta de bredouiller quelque chose, en proie à la panique la plus totale, mais il posa un doigt sur ses lèvres pour lui intimer d'épargner sa salive.

_Chhhhut, susurra-t-il en la coinçant un peu plus contre lui.

Le dos plaqué contre le rebord de l'évier, elle tenta de le repousser mais il lui semblait que toutes ses forces venaient subitement de l'abandonner. Elle ne parvint même pas à le faire bouger d'un centimètre, alors qu'il attrapait une mèche de ses cheveux entre ses doigts pour en humer le parfum.

_Délicieux.

Victoria eut un haut le cœur. Ce n'était pas possible. Ce n'était pas réel. Ca ne pouvait pas lui arriver.

Une rafale de souvenirs particulièrement cuisants lui revint en mémoire au moment où elle sentit l'une des main de Ripley se plaquer sur ses hanches, tandis qu'il tentait de défaire les boutons de sa chemise de son autre main.

 _« Laisse-toi faire, tu vas voir. Ca va te plaire »_

Les mots résonnèrent en boucle dans son esprit, comme un écho lancinant. Ce n'était pas Ripley qui les avait prononcé, mais elle les entendait à nouveau presque aussi distinctement que s'il était en train de les lui hurler dans les oreilles. Elle eut envie de crier, mais aucun son ne parvint à franchir la barrière de ses lèvres. Elle avait tout simplement l'impression que son corps n'obéissait plus aux ordres que lui envoyait son cerveau.

Au lieu de cela, son regard fut attiré par quelque chose qui dépassait de la poche arrière de Ripley, et un éclair de lucidité traversa son esprit paralysé par la peur. Obéissant à son seul instinct de survie, et sans trop savoir comment elle parvint à retrouver l'usage de ses membres ni-même comment elle avait soudainement trouvé la force de se montrer si réactive, elle tentât le tout pour le tout.

D'un geste vif, elle réussit à attraper la baguette de Ripley et la lui planta sous le menton.

La réaction de son agresseur fut immédiate. Ripley glapit et recula de plusieurs pas en levant les mains en l'air comme pour se rendre. Victoria n'en crut pas sa chance.

Il avait l'air complètement désarçonné tandis qu'elle venait de retourner son arme contre lui et que des gerbes menaçantes jaillissaient de l'extrémité de la baguette. Victoria, qui peinait à maîtriser les tremblements dans ses mains, dû faire un effort incommensurable pour afficher un rictus victorieux qui signifiait « _qui a peur maintenant ?_ ». Bien sûr, elle se savait certainement plus terrifiée que lui à cet instant, mais elle savait aussi qu'elle ne devait surtout pas le lui montrer maintenant que c'était elle qui avait le dessus.

_Qu'est-ce... que... tu... Voyons, tu n'as quand même pas pris tout ça au sérieux ? bredouilla-t-il précipitamment. Je n'avais pas vraiment l'intention de...

_ _Ta gueule_ _!_ s'écria Victoria d'une voix éraillée, sans lui laisser l'opportunité de finir sa phrase.

Ripley sursauta et baissa la tête en signe de reddition.

Et maintenant ? Elle n'avait même pas réfléchi à ce qu'elle allait faire. Son réflexe défensif n'avait été mû que par le sentiment de panique et d'urgence que lui avait inspiré le geste déplacé de Ripley. Elle ne pouvait décemment pas rester planté là à le menacer indéfiniment.

_Tout doux, ma belle, minauda Ripley, dont le tremblement dans la voix trahissait son inquiétude.

Il fit un pas pour s'approcher mais Victoria le fit renoncer en brandissant plus fermement encore l'arme qu'elle avait dans sa main.

_Essaie encore une fois de me toucher et je te jure que je t'enfonce cette baguette si loin dans le postérieur que tu sentiras la mort venir te chercher par les tripes, répondit-elle avec une froideur à glacer le sang.

Le visage de Ripley passa par une large palette d'émotions, mais celle qui ressortit gagnante fut la peur. Victoria était tellement en proie à la panique qu'elle ne put même pas s'en réjouir un petit peu.

_Compris. Tu... tu devrais poser cette baguette maintenant.

Pour toute réponse, Victoria l'obligea à reculer jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait la voie libre, alors que les yeux de Ripley semblaient chercher désespérément une solution pour le sortir de là. Lentement, elle s'éloigna de lui tout en continuant de le menacer avec la baguette, qui émettait de plus en plus d'éclairs menaçants à son extrémité. Elle réagissait comme si elle comprenait que quelque chose l'éloignait de son propriétaire.

_Rends-moi cette te promets de ne pas te faire de mal ! Elle… Elle ne te servira à rien, elle ne t'écoutera jamais ! tenta Ripley d'une voix mal assurée, qui voyait s'éloigner son arme précieuse entre les mains de Victoria.

_Tu veux vérifier peut-être ?!

A ces mots, la baguette se mit à envoyer des jets de couleurs dans des directions aléatoires, dont Victoria soupçonnait qu'ils n'avaient rien d'agréable. L'un d'eux passa à quelques centimètres de la tête de Ripley, qui comprit vite qu'énerver la jeune fille qui tenait sa baguette en otage n'était pas une idée brillante.

_Alors boucle-là ! avertit Victoria sur un ton menaçant.

Arrivée dans le hall, elle attrapa sa veste et sa propre baguette et entreprit de le menacer des deux armes, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve sur le perron. Là, sans jamais le quitter du regard, elle descendit unes à unes les marches qui menaient vers la rue. Ripley resta sur le pas de la porte, impuissant, les mains toujours en l'air en signe de bonne foi.

Il bafouillait tout un tas d'excuses à peine audibles (« _…effroyable malentendu… t'aurais pas fait de mal… sois raisonnable…_ ») dans l'espoir que cela suffise à ce qu'elle capitule et lui rende sa baguette. Mais elle se moquait bien de ses excuses. Elle ne l'entendait même pas.

Quand elle fut à une distance suffisante, elle tourna les talons en emportant avec elle les deux armes.

_MA BAGUETTE ! hurla Ripley alors qu'elle s'en allait vers le portail d'un pas vif, certaine qu'elle ne risquait plus rien à lui tourner le dos.

Pour toute réponse, elle lui fit un doigt d'honneur magistral sans se retourner et passa le portail. Derrière elle, elle pouvait entendre Ripley qui se lançait à sa poursuite. Elle transplana aussitôt qu'elle eut un pied dans la rue et atterrit une seconde plus tard dans une ruelle déserte, plusieurs pâtés de maison plus loin.

Là, elle se précipita au-dessus de l'une des nombreuses poubelles qui longeaient le mur et vomit jusqu'à ce que les spasmes de nausée cessent de la secouer.

Il lui fallut un long moment pour parvenir à faire taire la bile qui lui montait à la gorge. Lorsque son estomac cessa enfin de faire des saltos, elle se redressa difficilement en s'appuyant sur le rebord de la poubelle et s'essuya la bouche avec le dos de sa main. Un spectacle aussi peu glorieux que réjouissant.

L'air hagard, elle se laissa glisser contre le mur de brique, ses jambes refusant de continuer à la porter.

Le corps tremblant, le teint livide, elle jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle pour vérifier que personne n'était là. Elle se trouvait dans une ruelle étroite et miteuse qui donnait à l'arrière d'un club ou d'un restaurant, elle ne savait plus très bien. A bien y réfléchir, elle ignorait pourquoi c'était cet endroit là qui lui était venu en premier. Elle y était seulement venue une fois par hasard, alors qu'elle et Théodore cherchaient l'entrée d'une soirée organisée en toute illégalité, pour laquelle on leur avait donné pour seule indication un numéro de bouche d'égout dans les coins de King's Road.

Toujours assise par terre contre le mur, Victoria passa une main sur son visage et se pinça l'arête du nez en respirant profondément pour tenter de recouvrer son calme.

Soudain, un bruit sourd retentit et elle sentit son cœur manquer un battement alors qu'une certitude terrifiante lui traversa l'esprit : elle n'était pas seule ici.

Elle resta figée, transit de peur, oubliant même de respirer. Ce pouvait-il qu'il l'ait suivi jusqu'ici ? Elle ne voyait pas comment cela était possible, mais après tout son cerveau était tellement embrouillé par la peur que toutes les pires éventualités lui semblaient plausibles.

En proie à une panique certaine, elle serra contre elle sa baguette, prête à se défendre de toutes les façons nécessaires.

Mais elle n'eut pas besoin de s'en servir. Quelques secondes plus tard, un chat au pelage tigré et aux longues moustaches noires apparu de derrière les poubelles. Victoria, les yeux écarquillés, le cœur au bord de l'explosion, poussa un soupir de soulagement. C'était cet animal qui était l'auteur du bruit qu'elle venait d'entendre. Le chat la fixa un instant de ses yeux jaunes et se désintéressa d'elle, préférant se frotter contre la poubelle en gonflant le dos.

Victoria, qui se sentait passablement stupide d'avoir eu aussi peur d'un simple chat, relâcha la tension.

Et dans le même temps, un flot incontrôlable de larmes déferla dans ses yeux et se mit à dévaler le long de ses joues.

Tout cela était devenu hors de son contrôle. Incapable de se maîtriser, elle se mit à pleurer à grand renfort de sanglots, ses jambes repliées contre sa poitrine. Elle resta ainsi pendant de longues minutes à tousser et à sangloter comme une enfant, un mélange de mascara et de larmes salées venant s'écraser sur le col de sa chemise.

Dans sa main, la baguette de Ripley continuait à crépiter et à laisser s'échapper de folles petites étincelles à côté de la sienne. Elle la lâcha sur le sol et pris sa tête entre ses mains en essayant de se convaincre de se reprendre.

Quelqu'un allait finir par la voir et elle ne voulait pas passer pour une pleurnicheuse, qu'elles qu'en soient les raisons.

Elle mit un certain temps à sécher ses larmes. Avec difficulté, elle se redressa sur ses deux jambes et elle s'essuya le nez avec le revers de sa manche, jugeant dans le même temps que c'était définitivement la chose la moins glamour qu'elle ait accompli aujourd'hui.

Cette journée aurait difficilement pu être pire.

Elle regarda autour d'elle et pris conscience du potentiel pathétique de sa situation. Où pouvait-elle bien aller à présent ? Il était hors de questions qu'elle retourne chez sa mère, et son père ne semblait pas disposé à l'accueillir les prochains jours. Une chose était sure, il n'apprécierait pas qu'elle lui force la main, même pour un cas d'urgence. Leurs rapports étaient déjà bien trop compliqués.

Au delà de cela, il chercherait forcément à savoir ce qui s'était passé pour que sa fille se retrouve subitement à devoir fuir la maison de sa mère, et il ne faisait nul doute qu'il ne se contenterait pas d'une vague excuse du type "j'avais envie de te voir". Il chercherait à savoir, par tous les moyens, et il obtiendrait la réponse tôt ou tard. Et bien que la perspective que son paternel aille régler définitivement son compte à cette ordure de Ripley ait quelque chose de profondément satisfaisant, elle voulait avant tout éviter de créer des ennuis à sa famille.

Tout en réfléchissant à une solution, elle attrapa les deux baguettes magiques qui gisaient sur le sol - la sienne et celle de Ripley -, réajusta sa tenue pour ne pas paraître trop débraillée et se mit en marche à la recherche d'un endroit un peu plus décent où s'échouer.

Tout en marchant, elle énuméra ses possibilités mais cela ne servit qu'à lui confirmer qu'elle n'en avait pas beaucoup. Se réfugier chez Drago semblait être une mauvaise idée, surtout quand on pensait à la façon dont il avait déserté le Poudlard Express sans même prendre la peine de dire aurevoir. Chez Pansy ? Même pas la peine d'y penser, l'ambiance était trop électrique entre les deux filles et elle doutait que cette dernière l'accueille les bras ouverts. Elle pouvait bien envisager d'aller chez Théodore, presque certaine qu'il ne la mettrait pas à la porte, mais cela lui paraissait être une mauvaise idée. En plus, elle n'avait aucune envie de tenir la chandelle entre lui et Héloïse Hackett. Blaise était déjà parti aux îles Canari et Daphnée devait surement passer du temps en famille à l'heure qu'il était.

_ _Fantastique_ , conclut Victoria avec humeur. Elle n'avait nulle part où aller.

En passant près de la poubelle, elle y jeta la baguette de Ripley après l'avoir cassée en deux dans un craquement sinistre, et elle se dirigea vers une voiture garée sur le bord du trottoir pour évaluer de quoi elle avait l'air.

Elle ne se préoccupa pas des moldus qui la dévisageaient étrangement alors qu'elle s'aidait d'un rétroviseur pour essuyer les traces de mascara qui avait dégouliné sous ses yeux.

Elle arrangea un peu ses cheveux et se mit en quête du bar à sorciers le plus proche. Elle déboucha sur une rue passante d'un quartier chic de Londres, dans laquelle des tas de moldus grouillaient un peu partout dans un joyeux brouhaha, les bras chargés de sacs de shopping. Victoria avança au milieu d'eux d'un pas soutenu et passa devant les vitrines des magasins sans même un regard pour elles.

Après avoir marché un kilomètre et demi, elle s'arrêta devant _La Machine à Vapeur_ , un pub de sorciers dans une rue un peu plus tranquille, dans lequel elle avait déjà eu l'occasion de se rendre avec Drago. Leur bièreaubeurre n'était pas excellente mais au moins elle y serait tranquille pour la soirée.

Il fallait avoir l'œil pour repérer ce pub parmi les boutiques moldues, car on ne pouvait le remarquer si on ne savait pas qu'il existait. Les moldus passaient devant l'entrée comme si la devanture du pub s'était agit d'un simple mur.

Le gérant la reconnu tout de suite lorsqu'elle franchit la porte, ce qui ne manqua pas de l'étonner. Il la salua tout en servant une pinte à un vieillard assis au bar.

_Tout va bien petite ?

Elle répondit d'un hochement de tête et commanda une bièreaubeurre qui lui fut servi aussitôt.

 _La Machine à Vapeur_ fut son refuge pour la soirée. Au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, le pub se remplissait et très vite il subit l'assaut des vas et viens de sorciers de tous horizons. Victoria vit passer des dizaines de visages différents au cours de la soirée, jeunes et moins jeunes, avec des idées politiques plus ou moins extrêmes. Mais ce soir, elle n'était pas d'humeur à faire des rencontres ni à participer à des discussions. Elle se contenta d'observer les clients du bar, tout en se fichant bien de savoir qui ils pouvaient être ou ce qu'ils avaient à dire.

 _La Machine à Vapeur_ était connu pour être un lieu de débats dans lequel les soirées prenaient parfois une tournure un peu musclée. Mieux valait ne pas trainer là quand les échanges tournaient au vinaigre, car il n'était pas rare que la brigade de police magique ait à intervenir pour calmer les ardeurs des sorciers les plus enflammés – et pour leur demander de baisser leur baguette, par la même occasion.

Elle se souvenait avoir croisé un type lors de son premier passage ici avec Drago, qui avait argumenté une bonne partie de la soirée en faveur de l'éradication des moldus. Nul doute que cet individu disposait d'une imagination débordante et ne manquait pas de créativité pour parvenir à ses fins. S'il était, à n'en pas douter, clairement un peu fou, elle ne pouvait pas nier que son discours était fondé sur une certaine logique.

Victoria s'intéressait rarement aux débats politiques à propos des moldus. Pour elle, ils étaient insignifiants mais pas gênants. En outre, ils fabriquaient des drogues tout à fait intéressantes alors… Qui était-elle pour les condamner ?

Bien sûr, ce n'était pas tout à fait le genre d'arguments qu'elle pouvait avancer dans une discussion avec d'autres sorciers ayant des convictions idéologiques à la Vous-savez-qui.

Son avis à propos des moldus était partagé. Il était certain que sans eux, les sorciers n'auraient pas à se montrer discrets ni à se cacher. Ils pourraient exercer la magie librement et faire ce qu'ils voulaient sans avoir le Magenmagot sur le dos. Cet argument de poids la poussait à donner raison à ceux qui voulaient en finir avec tout ça. Après tout, pourquoi est-ce que les sorciers devraient se brider et s'empêcher d'être ce qu'ils étaient, juste parce que les moldus étaient trop étroits d'esprit pour accepter une réalité différente de la leur ? Et sans moldus, fini les aberrations telles que les sangs-de-bourbe, pour lesquels elle n'avait pas la moindre sympathie.

D'un autre côté, c'était amusant de se fondre dans la masse lors d'une soirée moldue et de faire la fête incognito. Avec les autres, ils avaient pris l'habitude de s'incruster dans des endroits bondés de moldus et de leurs jouer des (petits) tours. Bien sûr, ils n'étaient pas assez stupides pour se servir de leurs baguettes, et ce n'était jamais très méchant. Une goutte de veritaserum par-ci, une goutte de peau-qui-suinte par-là… cela leur permettait de s'éloigner, le temps d'une soirée, des frictions politiques grandissantes entre les partisans de Vous-Savez-Qui et la résistance qui se mettait peu à peu en place.

A cette pensée, elle songea que les moldus avaient de la chance au bout du compte. Ils ignoraient tout de leur monde et ils n'avaient pas à vivre en se demandant à quel moment tout allait partir en vrille autour d'eux. Puis elle réfléchit une seconde et se ravisa : vu que c'était eux qui allaient en pâtir les premiers, peut-être qu'ils n'avaient pas tant de chance que ça.

Cette pensée la laissa passablement indifférente. Alors qu'elle était sur le point de commander un autre cocktail à base d'hydromel et de jus de citrouille, une conversation qui se déroulait entre trois hommes assis à la table derrière elle attira soudainement son attention. Victoria tendit l'oreille.

_Vous vous rendez compte ? Ils ont déjà licencié la moitié du Service des Usages Abusifs de la Magie. On dit même que certains membres du MagenMagot ont été remplacés par des sorciers avec des convictions politiques douteuses…expliqua un homme avec une barbe rousse à ses deux comparses.

_Moi j'ai entendu dire que Scrimgeour était sur la sellette. Il essaie de nous faire croire que tout va bien et qu'il a les choses bien en mains, mais je n'en crois pas un mot. Je connais quelqu'un qui travaille au ministère, apparemment le bateau prend l'eau de tous les côtés. Ils ne savent plus où donner de la tête et ils n'arrivent pas à prendre des mesures efficaces contre... enfin... vous savez, confia son voisin de droite, un homme avec un chapeau haut de forme.

Rufus Scrimegeour était l'actuel ministre de la magie.

_Une bande d'incapables !

Les autres approuvèrent d'un hochement de tête entendu.

_C'est fou quand on y pense. C'est quand même le Ministère, ils auraient dû sentir les choses venir !

_Si Fudge s'était préparé au pire, au lieu d'essayer de nous faire gober que tout allait bien pendant tout son mandat, on n'en serait pas là, répondit le barbu avec humeur.

_Si vous voulez mon avis, les choses vont tourner au vinaigre très bientôt. Tout le monde a peur, les gens deviennent parano. Ils se demandent si leurs voisins ne sont pas des partisans, ça se dénonce dans tous les sens… Au final, bientôt, Vous-Savez-Qui n'aura qu'à s'asseoir et regarder les gens s'entretuer sans avoir à bouger le petit doigt. Et comme on ne peut pas compter sur ce cornichon de Scrimegeour, il n'y a personne pour tenir la barque.

_Surtout maintenant que Dumbledore est mort, répondit le troisième. Ma nièce est à Poudlard et franchement je ne pense pas que ma sœur et son mari seront assez bêtes pour l'y renvoyer. Vous avez entendu les rumeurs ? Tout le monde se demande qui va prendre sa place.

_C'est le Conseil qui élit les directeurs à Poudlard, non ? demanda celui au chapeau.

_C'est ça. Et au train où vont les choses, c'est Vous-Savez-Qui lui-même qui sera nommé directeur de Poudlard, répliqua le barbu avec une mine sombre.

_Ne dis pas de bêtises, Rick, tempéra le troisième.

Mais l'absence de réponse des deux autres parut le faire douter.

_Rassurez-moi… vous n'y croyez pas vraiment ?

_A mon avis, qui que ce soit, ils ne trouveront personne d'aussi compétent que Dumbledore. C'était un grand sorcier.

_Il avait l'air fou.

_En tout cas c'était le seul qui tenait un peu la route face à Vous-Savez-Qui. C'est terrible ce qui s'est passé, vraiment terrible.

A ces mots, Victoria sentit son cœur se serrer un peu. Elle n'avait jamais eu d'affinité particulière avec le directeur de Poudlard, mais elle ressentait pour lui un certain respect depuis toujours. Même si elle trouvait ses frasques et sa façon bizarre de s'exprimer tout à fait ridicules, il avait été sans conteste un grand sorcier et elle savait que son propre père l'admirait beaucoup (à son grand étonnement, car son père n'avait rien de quelqu'un qui appréciait les frasques et les bizarreries). C'était triste qu'il soit mort.

Et puis, elle ne savait toujours pas quel rôle avait pu jouer Drago dans toute cette histoire. Les aurors menaient toujours l'enquête sur l'attaque de la tour d'Astronomie. Quelle qu'ait été sa contribution, Victoria se doutait qu'il aurait à subir plus que des remontrances s'ils arrivaient à déterminer l'implication de la famille Malefoy dans toute cette histoire. Elle avait entendu des récits horribles sur la vie des prisonniers d'Azkaban et elle ne voulait surtout pas que son meilleur ami ait l'occasion d'ajouter sa pierre à l'édifice.

A nouveau, son estomac se contracta douloureusement et elle sentit l'inquiétude la gagner de toutes parts.

Elle eut envie d'aller faire un tour et de profiter de la douce chaleur de cette soirée d'été pour se changer les idées. Elle sorti une bourse en cuir de sa poche et paya sa note, puis se dirigea vers la sortie.

Elle marcha un moment seule dans la nuit, tâchant de ne pas laisser les souvenirs de cette journée gâcher son sentiment de calme retrouvé. Dehors, le bruit de ses talons sur les pavés se mêlait à celui des rires détendus des moldus sur les terrasses des bars et du vrombissement des moteurs de voitures. Cette nuit d'été était tiède et paisible.

Tout semblait parfait. Hormis le fait qu'il était 23h30 et qu'elle ne savait pas du tout où aller.

Par automatisme, elle se dirigea vers la maison des Greengrass. Bien qu'ils habitaient à proximité du centre-ville de Londres et qu'elle n'aurait pas eu à marcher très longtemps pour s'y rendre, elle préféra transplaner après s'être assurée que personne ne pouvait la voir. Avec un peu de chance, peut-être que Daphnée était encore réveillée et qu'elle pourrait l'héberger pour la nuit.

Les Greengrass vivaient dans une jolie maison de taille modeste, à l'image de leur famille : chaleureuse et accueillante. Il y avait encore de la lumière à l'intérieur lorsqu'elle réapparut quelques secondes plus tard en face de leur demeure,

D'un seul coup, la perspective de cette soirée lui parut bien moins désastreuse qu'il y avait quelques heures.

Avec un sourire, elle s'avança pour toquer à la porte et jeta un coup d'œil à la grande fenêtre qui donnait directement sur le salon familial. Mais alors qu'elle aperçut la famille Greengrass rassemblée autour de la table, riant devant un jeu de société en savourant un chocolat chaud, quelque chose la fit hésiter et Victoria retint son geste.

De l'autre côté de la fenêtre, Mr. et Mrs. Greengrass écoutaient leurs filles raconter une anecdote, et tous se mirent à rire aux éclats. Daphnée avait l'air plus heureuse que jamais. A l'intérieur semblait régner une harmonie totalement étrangère à ce dont Victoria avait l'habitude. Que ce soit avec sa mère ou avec son père, elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait aucun souvenir d'avoir un jour passé des moments en famille comme celui-ci.

Elle se sentit soudain un peu mal à l'aise d'être venue jusqu'ici et d'avoir eu l'idée de s'inviter chez eux.

Victoria avait toujours connu ses parents séparés. Elle n'était pas proche de sa mère et elle avait l'impression de passer son temps à essayer d'attirer désespérément l'attention de son père, sans pourtant obtenir un succès fulgurant. Plus jeune, elle aurait tout donné pour vivre ne serait-ce qu'une soirée comme celle qui se déroulait en ce moment-même chez les Greengrass. Aujourd'hui, elle avait grandi et elle ne rêvait plus à ce genre de choses.

Victoria se ravisa et alla s'installer sur le muret de briques qui bordait la maison. Elle s'allongea sur le dos, les jambes repliées vers le ciel, et admira l'immensité du vide étoilé qui s'étendait à perte de vue au-dessus d'elle.

Le ciel était d'un noir profond derrière la lumière des lampadaires qui éclairaient faiblement la rue. C'était une nuit sans lune, et Victoria se fit la réflexion qu'elle aurait dû prendre un coussin, avant de songer qu'elle ne voyait vraiment pas comment est-ce qu'elle aurait pu faire une chose pareille. Ce n'était pas comme si Ripley lui avait tranquillement laissé le temps de faire son sac avant de partir.

Cette pensée provoqua un nouveau frisson désagréable. Elle allait définitivement devoir réétudier sa façon de gérer ses émotions.

Victoria chassa son visage de ses pensées et se tourna sur le côté en se servant de son avant bras comme oreiller. Les lampadaires ne tarderaient pas à s'éteindre, et alors elle pourrait dormir tranquillement. Après s'être assuré que sa baguette était en sécurité, coincée sous le creux de sa hanche, Victoria ferma les yeux.


	3. Chapter 3 - Théodore

_Voici le troisième chapitre de cette histoire !_

 _N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, c'est toujours encourageant d'avoir des retours et de pouvoir en tenir compte pour la suite._

 _Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture =)_

 _Affectueusement vôtre,_

 _Coquille de noix_

* * *

 **Chapitre III – Théodore**

Lorsque Théodore arriva devant le 45 Seaforth Cress, il sentit son corps se crisper dans une forme d'appréhension. C'était la première fois depuis un an qu'il revenait dans la maison familiale, et il savait dores et déjà que personne ne l'attendait ici. Son père, officiellement reconnu comme partisan de Voldemort, était en cavale depuis la bataille qui avait eue lieu au ministère de la Magie un an auparavant.

Il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de lui depuis, trop risqué. Théodore en avait parfaitement conscience, mais il n'avait pu s'empêcher s'espérer secrètement un mot, un signe de sa part, quoique ce soit qu'il lui aurait fait parvenir pour le mettre au courant de ses plans.

Longtemps, il avait pensé que son père tenterait de le joindre à Poudlard, mais rien jusqu'à présent ne laissait penser qu'Alastor Nott en avait eu l'intention. Pourtant, Théodore en était certain, son père ne l'aurait pas laissé sans instructions. C'est pourquoi, en montant les marches de bois qui menaient sur le perron, il nourrissait l'espoir de trouver les réponses à ses questions en revenant au 45 Seaforth Cress.

Alors qu'il était sur le point d'ouvrir la porte, Théodore sentit son cœur s'emballer. Et s'il se trompait ? S'il n'y avait pas plus de réponses ici qu'ailleurs ?

 _Un Nott ne se laisse pas le doute se mettre en travers de sa route_ , se rappela-t-il alors, en s'accrochant si fort à cette conviction qu'elle chassa immédiatement ses incertitudes.

C'était ce qu'Alastor Nott lui avait toujours répété. Ça, ainsi que beaucoup d'autres idées supposées guider sa vie et rendre ses choix plus simples. Son père avait peut-être la réputation d'être un homme dur, mais il avait élevé son fils avec une série de principes que jamais Théodore n'avait remis en question tant ils lui paraissaient justes et plein de sens. Le doute n'était bon pour personne, Théodore en était convaincu. Seuls ceux qui n'ont pas assez de courage pour aller au bout de leurs actions laissent une chance au doute de s'installer.

Une vague de chaleur l'envahit lorsqu'il posa sa main sur la poignée, et une nuée de poussière se souleva alors qu'il poussait la porte d'entrée. Il vit son ombre se dessiner sur le plancher et la sensation de chaleur le quitta aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. Il n'était pas difficile de deviner que cette maison était inhabitée depuis longtemps, l'odeur de renfermé était assez éloquente. Théodore fit un pas à l'intérieur et balaya la pièce du regard.

Là, il sentit son cœur se serrer.

Ce n'était plus la maison dans laquelle il avait grandi. Cette maison n'était rien de plus qu'un squelette sans vie.

Les murs étaient toujours là, quelques meubles également, mais tout le reste, tout ce qui était important avait été détruit. Les tableaux et les portraits avaient été brisés sur le sol ou brûlés, si bien qu'on ne pouvait plus distinguer ce qu'ils représentaient. L'intérieur des placards avait été fouillé et brûlé. Les coffres étaient ouverts, vidés de leur contenu. Dans le salon, le miroir avait été brisé, l'horloge avait été démontée et les rares objets décoratifs, vétustes souvenirs de sa défunte mère, avaient eux aussi disparu. Théodore inspecta la pièce du regard et senti monter en lui une vague de colère.

 _Un Nott ne se laisse jamais déconcentrer par ses émotions_ , se répéta-t-il intérieurement.

Calmement, il prit une grande inspiration et tâcha de contrôler le feu qui brûlait à l'intérieur de lui. A nouveau, il regarda autour de lui.

Quel gâchis, pensa-t-il en comparant les souvenirs qu'il avait de cet endroit avec ce qu'il était à présent devenu.

Au lieu de perdre du temps à se demander pourquoi, il prit le temps d'observer minutieusement chaque détail, chaque recoin, de se souvenir de chaque objet disparu, de chaque portrait détruit. Cela ressemblait à un pillage, mais il comprit vite que ce n'en était pas un en réalité. C'était trop soigné, trop calculé. Celui qui avait fait ça avait choisi précisément chacune de ses cibles pour une raison très précise.

 _Son père avait fait ça._

C'était évident. D'autant plus que personne d'étranger à cette famille ne pouvait pénétrer dans cette maison, pas même les Aurors les plus hauts gradés. Son père s'en était assuré à l'aide d'un sort de protection indéfectible autrement que par les liens du sang. C'est cela qu'il avait senti lorsqu'il avait posé sa main sur la poignée de la porte. Il n'y avait pas de signe de l'elfe de maison, probablement l'avait-il légué à une autre famille à qui il pouvait se fier. Quoiqu'il en soit, le sentiment de fierté que ressentit Théodore à cet instant suffit à lui redonner une confiance absolue dans les calculs de son paternel.

Il avait pensé à lui, il faisait partie de ses plans.

Lentement, il monta une à une les marches qui menaient à l'étage. Les lattes de bois grinçaient doucement sous ses pas dans l'escalier. Sans surprise, la chambre de son père, son bureau et le dressing étaient dans le même état que le reste de la maison. Tout avait été soigneusement saccagé pour faire croire à un cambriolage. Peut-être son père avait-il tout mis en scène au cas où le Ministère de la Défense réussisse malgré tout à déjouer les sorts de protection ?

Avec la réputation qu'il s'était fait, Alastor Nott faisait partie des sorciers activement recherchés et dont on pourrait aisément avoir l'envie de se venger. Tout détail compromettant pouvant être trouvé sur lui pourrait avoir de graves répercussions sur lui ainsi que sur sa famille, autrement dit sur Théodore en personne. Il n'était pas étonnant que son père ait pris le soin de tout effacer derrière lui.

 _Un Nott ne laisse jamais rien arriver par hasard,_ songea-t-il. Cet adage n'avait jamais paru aussi vrai qu'aujourd'hui.

Sa chambre était la seule pièce qu'il n'avait pas encore visitée. C'est avec une légère appréhension qu'il s'avança et qu'il posa sa main sur la poignée, avant de l'enclencher d'un coup sec.

La porte s'ouvrit dans un léger grincement, et dès cet instant, Théodore fut plongé dans la confusion. Il balaya la pièce du regard, alors qu'il sentait son cœur s'accélérer dans sa poitrine. Rien n'avait été déplacé ici, chaque chose avait été conservée exactement à la même place où il les avait laissés en partant la dernière fois. Son lit au draps vert et gris était fait sans un seul pli. A côté, la petite table de nuit en bois de chêne sur laquelle trônait fièrement la lampe de chevet et quelques objets avait amassée la poussière. Les tentures à l'effigie des serpentards et les posters de l'équipe nationale de Quidditch d'Irlande décoraient les murs sans surcharger la pièce. Les vêtements dans son armoire étaient soigneusement pliés ou rangés sur des cintres et ses chaussures alignées par ordre de couleur et d'utilité. Sur son bureau était encore ouvert le « petit livre noir de la magie » à la même page qu'il avait lu un an en arrière le jour de son départ pour King's Cross. Ils se souvenait n'avoir pas eu le temps de le fermer car il avait dû partir à la hâte ce jour-là pour rejoindre Victoria, Pansy et Blaise.

Tout ça n'avait aucun sens.

Il s'assit sur le bord de son lit et posa sa tête entre ses mains. Qu'était-il supposé faire à présent ? Il y avait forcément quelque chose dans cette maison qui lui était destinée. Son père avait forcément un plan, il en avait toujours. Il ne l'avait simplement pas encore compris.

Il prit encore quelques instants pour réfléchir puis se leva sur ses deux jambes, bien déterminé à trouver les réponses à ses questions. Puisqu'il fallait bien commencer par quelque chose, autant commencer par là. Sans perdre plus de temps, ils se mit à inspecter minutieusement chaque recoin de sa chambre. Il regarda sous le lit, dans chacun des tiroirs, sous chacune des étagères dans chacune des boites. Il détacha chaque tenture du mur pour vérifier que rien n'avait été dissimulé derrière, souleva le tapis, poussa les meubles, effeuilla les livres. Plus obstiné que jamais, il chercha dans chacune des poches de chacune des chemises et de chacun des pantalons, tâta le matelas, les coussins et la couette, vida chacun des rangements de sa chambre, fit l'usage de tous les sortilèges qu'il connaissait, susceptibles de l'aider dans sa recherche.

Lorsqu'il fut certain que son père n'avait rien dissimulé dans sa chambre, il s'attaqua à la pièce suivante en reproduisant le même travail d'investigation, certain que ses efforts seraient récompensés à un moment où à un autre.

Il commença par la chambre de son père. Ce fut facile parce qu'il ne restait pas grand-chose à fouiller, son père s'en était assuré. Théodore inspecta néanmoins chacun des murs et les lattes du plancher pour être certain qu'aucune cachette secrète ne pouvait échapper à sa vigilance. Il fouilla ainsi tout l'étage, de la chambre d'amis à la salle de bain, en passant par le bureau et même les toilettes. Et plus il avançait dans sa recherche infructueuse, plus il devenait fébrile et se laissait envahir par la nervosité.

Il y avait _forcément_ quelque chose.

Lorsqu'il fut certain d'avoir investi tout l'étage, il descendit les escaliers et renouvela l'opération. Une fois de plus, il poussa tous les meubles, fouilla tous les tiroirs, ouvrit tous les tableaux, retourna tous les miroirs, vida tous les placards.

Rien, toujours rien.

En désespoir de cause, il se rendit dans la cuisine et attrapa un couteau à viande, particulièrement tranchant. Alors qu'il songeait à ce qu'il allait faire, il hésita un instant mais se convainquit que c'était là le seul moyen d'en être sûr. Ainsi, il entreprit alors de démonter les meubles et d'éventrer le canapé et les fauteuils, ainsi que chacun des coussins de la maison. Il en fit de même dans la chambre de son père ainsi que dans les autres pièces de la maison. Son arme à la main, il taillada chacune des toiles d'artistes qui ornaient les murs de la maison. Il sentit son cœur se serrer alors qu'il s'apprêtait à donner un grand coup de lame dans un des tableaux qu'avait peint sa mère avant de mourir. A cet instant, il faillit renoncer, songeant que cela équivalait à profaner le souvenir de sa défunte mère, mais il ne pouvait plus reculer. Il ne pouvait pas avoir fait tout cela pour s'arrêter devant un simple tableau.

_Un Nott ne laisse jamais ses sentiments l'empêcher d'atteindre son but, prononça-t-il alors durement.

Entendre sa propre voix raisonner dans la pièce suffit à lui donner le courage qu'il lui manquait. D'un coup sec, il planta la lame dans la toile et la fit glisser vers le bas. Il regarda les fibres de la toile céder lentement et se séparer en deux parties distinctes tandis que la lame en acier suivait son chemin à travers l'œuvre d'art, défigurant le motif qu'avait peint sa mère d'une immense balafre en son centre. Cette toile représentait initialement un paysage, un lac paisible derrière lequel on pouvait admirer une forêt de pins sylvestres qui s'érigeait dans le crépuscule. Au bord de l'eau était représentée une vieille barque attachée à un petit pont de bois. Cette œuvre était autrefois celle que Théodore préférait. Parce qu'elle était morte alors qu'il était très jeune, il avait peu de souvenirs de sa mère. Mais il se rappelait être venu dans cet endroit avec elle et l'avoir vu peindre ce tableau. Il se souvenait avoir admiré ce paysage alors que sa mère, son pinceau à la main, lui comptait une histoire pour enfants qu'elle avait imaginée de toutes pièces. S'il faisait un petit effort, il parvenait même à se rappeler la chaleur de sa voix.

Il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux alors qu'il se vit réduire en lambeaux ce souvenir précieux. Mais c'est la colère qui prit toute la place lorsqu'il constata que l'intérieur de cette toile ne contenait rien d'autre que du vide au milieu de quatre tiges de bois clouées ensembles. Dans un accès de rage, il balança ce qui restait du tableau à travers la pièce et projeta son poing dans le mur en poussant un juron, ce qui lui valut de s'ouvrir la main.

Autour de lui, c'était le chaos. Il ne restait plus rien des meubles et de la décoration. Dans sa frénésie, il avait tout réduit en lambeaux, tout ça pour rien.

Pour rien ? Peut-être pas. Il restait un dernier espoir et il misait tout dessus.

Théodore ramassa le couteau qu'il avait laissé tomber par terre et traversera le salon d'un pas assuré. Sans prêter attention à son œuvre destructrice, il enjamba les débris des meubles et se dirigea vers la porte de la cuisine qui donnait sur le jardin à l'arrière de la maison. Il était plus que certain que son père n'aurait jamais pris le risque de cacher quelque chose dans le jardin. C'était bien trop exposé. C'est donc confiant qu'il marcha jusqu'à la petite cabane qui faisait office de remise dans le fond du jardin. Son père avait l'habitude d'y entreposer des outils et d'y ranger certains documents sensibles ainsi que des livres de magie noire.

Lorsqu'il toucha la poignée, il fut surpris de ne rien sentir. Aucun signe indiquant qu'il venait de désactiver quel que sortilège de protection ce soit, ce qui le déstabilisa un peu.

C'est sans la moindre résistance qu'il réussit ouvrir la porte et que l'horrible vérité se dressa devant lui. L'espace d'un instant, interrompant son souffle, Théodore fut si abasourdi qu'il dû s'appuyer contre le chambranle de la porte pour ne pas vaciller.

C'est l'odeur qui le frappa en premier. Jamais encore il n'avait senti quelque chose d'aussi abominable (sans quoi il s'en serait forcément souvenu). Il détourna la tête pour tenter d'happer un peu d'air frais provenant de l'extérieur et ne dû qu'à son incroyable maîtrise de soi le fait de ne pas avoir déjà rendu son déjeuner. Lorsqu'il se sentit prêt, du moins aussi prêt qu'on puisse l'être dans de telles circonstances, il se tourna vers la funeste scène et s'approcha du corps sans vie qui avait été jeté là comme un vulgaire chiffon.

Le corps de l'elfe avait tout juste commencé à se décomposer et les mouches indiscrètes lui tournaient autour, signe qu'il était mort depuis un certain temps déjà. Néanmoins, Théodore ne sut déterminer depuis combien de temps. Le corps des elfes de maison avait la caractéristique d'être beaucoup plus résistant que celui des humains, ce qui ralentissait considérablement le processus de dégradation même après la mort. Cela pouvait faire un mois comme six, impossible à définir sans être un expert en la matière. Mais son visage était tordu dans une forme d'agonie qui ne laissait aucun doute sur la nature de sa mort.

La créature avait été tué.

Théodore n'avait aucun doute sur l'identité de celui qui avait fait ça. Il se retrouva alors tiraillé entre la colère sourde qu'il ressentait à l'égard de ce geste, et l'incompréhension. Comment son père en était-il arrivé à de tels extrêmes ? Tuer l'elfe de maison alors que ces créatures étaient les serviteurs les plus fidèles qui soient.

Jamais Kromit ne l'aurait trahi, il aurait préféré se donner lui-même la mort. C'était ainsi que les elfes fonctionnaient et cela rendait cette situation encore plus intolérable.

« _Un Nott ne se laisse jamais aveugler par sa colère. Seuls les faibles laissent leurs bas instincts guider leur conduite._ » Le souvenir de ces mots, prononcés par son père, ne fit que renforcer le sentiment de rage qui bouillonnait à l'intérieur de lui.

_Vas bien te faire foutre, dit Théodore, comme pour répondre froidement à la voix imaginaire de son père qui résonnait dans sa tête.

Lentement il attrapa une vieille couverture qui traînait sur une étagère en bois et s'approcha du petits corps sans vie. Il déplia le carré de tissu usé et enroula doucement le corps de l'elfe. C'est avec la plus grande précaution qu'il prit ce paquet dans ses bras et qu'il le déposa à l'extérieur de la cabane, sur la pelouse défraichie du jardin. Ensuite, il retourna dans la remise et en ressortit quelques instants plus tard, une pelle à la main. Et c'est comme un moldu, qu'il enfonça la pèle dans le sol et qu'il commença à creuser la terre à la force de ses bras, au pied du bouleau agonisant qui surplombait la cabane.

Théodore répéta ce geste mécaniquement pendant ce qui lui parut une éternité. Un coup de pelle après l'autre, inlassablement, il avait complètement perdu la notion du temps, ignorant la douleur de ses muscles qui tétanisaient, ignorant la sueur et la terre qui souillaient ses vêtements durant l'effort. Sa chemise collait à sa peau alors que son regard fixait inlassablement l'objet en métal qui fendait le sol et soulevait la terre sèche pour l'envoyer rejoindre le tas qui se formait un peu plus loin. Et plus il enfonçait sa pèle dans le sol, plus son esprit se laissait envahir par un tas de questions.

C'était impossible. Son père n'avait pas pu simplement disparaître, sans rien laisser d'autre derrière lui que cela.

Il y avait forcément autre chose. Il _devait_ y avoir autre chose.

Théodore voulait fermement croire que cette situation sordide cachait quelque chose de plus grand et de plus digne. Alastor Nott avait forcément un plan que son fils n'avait pas encore compris.

La nuit avait jeté son voile sur le ciel lorsqu'il eut terminé de creuser la tombe de fortune pour Kromit.

Les bras et les jambes tremblantes, Théodore souleva le corps enveloppé dans la couverture et le déposa délicatement au fond du trou. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait autant puisé dans ses forces. C'était la rage qui l'avait poussé à creuser, et alors qu'elle commençait à le quitter, il réalisait l'effort physique qu'il avait accompli. Il avait puisé loin dans ses réserves, mais il n'en avait pas encore terminé avec tout ça.

Il avait une dernière tâche à accomplir et il ne devait pas traîner. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de remettre ça au lendemain au risque de s'attirer des ennuis. Pire encore, il risquait d'en attirer à son père.

Après avoir tassé la terre qui recouvrait le corps de l'elfe, il rassembla ce qui restait des meubles de la maison et les entassa dans le jardin. Seule sa chambre était encore en état d'usage, de tout façon, et il doutait sérieusement que son père ait pu cacher quoique ce soit dedans. Il fit plusieurs allers-retours, jetant avec négligence les morceaux d'étagères démantelées, les toiles et les objets qui s'amoncelaient comme une montagne de déchets dans l'étroit jardin du 45 Seaforth Cress.

Il aurait pu se servir de sa baguette pour se faciliter la tâche, mais s'en charger lui-même avait quelque chose d'étrangement défoulant. Lorsqu'il s'attaqua à l'étage, il se contenta de balancer les débris par la fenêtre jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien à jeter.

Puis il retourna dans le jardin, pointa sa baguette en direction des restes de meubles et de souvenirs.

_Incendio.

La flamme prit sans la moindre peine, se répandant rapidement parmi les débris. Lentement, il s'assit sur le perron et regarda les flammes consumer ce qu'il restait du contenu de la maison de son père.

Il resta là un moment, les yeux rivés fixement sur le ce brasier ardent, vidé de toute forme d'énergie. Il se laissa envelopper par la chaleur qui émanait des flammes et se rendit compte qu'il se sentait libéré d'un poids énorme. A cet instant, il ne ressentait plus rien. Il avait épuisé ses dernières ressources.

Lorsque le foyer ne fut plus qu'un tas de braises, Théodore se redressa et rentra dans la maison. Mécaniquement, il monta unes à unes les marches qui le séparaient de sa chambre et se laissa tomber sur le matelas de son lit, au bord de l'épuisement. Il regarda un moment le plafond immaculé de sa chambre, les muscles endoloris. Il sentait sa tête lourde et son cerveau était si saturé qui n'arrivait plus à articuler la moindre pensée cohérente.

Il n'avait plus la force de réfléchir à quoique ce soit. Tout ce qu'il voulait maintenant, c'était dormir. Et c'est ce qu'il fit.

[…]

 _Boum boum boum._

Théodore fronça à peine les sourcils et se retourna dans son lit sans ouvrir les paupières. Il se sentait si bien, paisiblement enveloppé dans les bras de Morphée. Son corps avait encore besoin de repos pour se ressourcer. Il n'était endormi que depuis quelques heures et le son qui raisonnait à ses oreilles se fondait parfaitement dans le rêve qu'il était en train de faire.

Le bruit persista néanmoins, se répétant plusieurs fois, chaque fois plus distinctement que la précédente.

Trois autres coups secs réussirent à l'extirper définitivement de sa léthargie. Théodore ouvrit les yeux et dû les refermer tout de suite, aveuglé par la lumière du jour qui inondait la pièce. Le réveil était rude, et très vite son corps lui rappela les efforts physiques de la veille.

Les coups se répétèrent et furent plus insistants cette fois-ci. Théodore mit quelques secondes à comprendre que quelqu'un frappait à la porte de la maison. Il se redressa sur son lit en esquissant une grimace et se leva avec peine. Alors qu'il descendait les escaliers d'un pas lent, les yeux à demi ouverts, il constata qu'il portait encore ses vêtements crasseux de la veille. Trop tard cependant pour s'en inquiéter, car il ouvrait déjà la porte sur deux inconnus qui semblaient s'impatienter.

L'un d'eux était une femme aux longs cheveux châtains et aux yeux bruns d'environ la trentaine. Elle portait un tailleur gris parfaitement ajusté et des chaussures à talons noires. Elle l'observa de haut en bas avec un air inquisiteur, puis afficha sourire qui paraissait forcé.

_La nuit a été agitée, on dirait ?

_Je peux vous aider ? articula Théodore qui tentait d'avoir l'air plus réveillé qu'il ne l'était en réalité.

_Hector Milles, bureau des Aurors, répondit l'homme qui se trouvait à côté d'elle en dévoilant son insigne. Et voici ma collègue, Rita Craver. On peut entrer ?

L'homme qui s'était présenté était de taille moyenne et il avait la peau halée. Il portait une veste en cuir par-dessus sa robe de sorcier. Ses cheveux de jais étaient attachés en une queue de cheval frisée et il arborait une mine plutôt sévère.

Théodore aurait dû s'en douter. Il avait été plutôt tranquille cette année, protégé par l'enceinte de l'école, mais il y avait vraiment peu de chances que les Aurors ne viennent pas fourrer leur nez dans ses affaires une fois de retour chez lui. Il était le seul lien qu'ils avaient avec son père et les sorts de protections les avaient sûrement empêché de fouiller la maison en son absence. Pour toute réponse, Théodore fit un pas sur le côté et leur fit vaguement signe d'entrer.

Les deux Aurors ne se firent pas prier. Dès qu'ils eurent fait un pas à l'intérieur, ils regardèrent autour d'eux en silence avec un air suspicieux. La maison était entièrement vide, il ne restait que des débris qui trainaient ça et là et de la poussière – beaucoup de poussière - ce qui attisa la curiosité de la femme.

_Que s'est-il passé ici ?

_J'ai fait un peu de ménage, dit-il en se frottant l'arrière de la tête et en baillant ostensiblement.

Sa chemise était dans un sale état et il n'osait pas imaginer quelle allure il avait, là maintenant. La nuit avait été courte et tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était retourner dormir. Mais il avait conscience qu'il y avait peu de chances que ces deux agents du Ministère de la magie le laissent aller piquer un somme.

A sa réponse, la femme étouffa un petit rire dédaigneux et se retint de lever les yeux au ciel.

_C'est ça, oui.

Théodore lui répondit par un sourire ironique qui relevait plus du mépris que de la sympathie.

_Mr. Nott, reprit son collègue alors que la tension montait de manière évidente entre Théodore et l'agent Craver. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que le bureau des Aurors est activement à la recherche de votre père ?

_C'est écrit dans tous les journaux, se contenta-t-il de répondre d'un ton égal.

_Est-ce que vous l'avez vu ou bien lui avez-vous parlé ces derniers mois ?

_Non.

_Mr. Nott… dit la femme avec un soupçon d'impatience dans la voix. Vous comprenez que mentir à des Aurors revient à entraver le cours de l'enquête ? Pour le Magenmagot cela revient à commettre un crime, vous pourriez même tomber pour complicité.

_Je vous dis la vérité. Je n'ai aucune idée d'où est passé mon père, je n'ai pas eu de ses nouvelles depuis des lustres, répondit-il sans perdre son calme.

_Et vous n'avez évidemment aucune idée de ce qu'il prépare, ni de qui sont ses acolytes ?

_Aucune.

Il avait répondu plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu et la femme afficha un mince sourire triomphant. Etais-ce parce qu'elle comprenait qu'il disait la vérité et qu'il en était tout aussi frustré qu'eux ? Théodore prit soin de ne pas se montrer plus transparent qu'il ne l'était déjà.

_Dans ce cas, je suis sûre que vous ne verrez pas d'inconvénient à ce que l'on inspecte la maison ?

_Faites-vous plaisir, concéda Théodore d'un ton las.

Alors que les deux Aurors commençaient à inspecter les pièces, Théodore se rendit dans la cuisine pour mettre une cafetière sur le feu, avant de réaliser qu'il n'avait plus de cafetière, ni quoique ce soit d'autre en fait. Il avait tout brûlé la veille et il s'en mordait les doigts à présent. Il aurait eu grand besoin d'un coup de fouet pour se réveiller.

Il s'adossa contre un mur dans un coin de la pièce et regarda les Aurors s'affairer autour de lui. Il n'était pas le moins du monde inquiet de cette visite surprise, ils auraient vite fait le tour de la maison et constateraient rapidement qu'il n'y avait rien à trouver ici. De temps, ils les entendaient prononcer des incantations mais le résultat ne semblait pas leur apporter plus de satisfaction qu'à lui la veille, quand il les avaient lui-même essayés. Sa chambre était la seule rescapée de sa frénésie nocturne et il était convaincu qu'il n'y avait rien de suspicieux à l'intérieur.

Le fil de ses pensées fut interrompu par les bruits de pas de l'Auror qui revenait du jardin.

_Il y a eu un feu de joie ici ? interrogea l'homme

_C'était seulement quelques vieilleries.

_Ça en fait des cendres, pour quelques vieilleries.

_J'avais envie de changer de déco, répondit Théodore qui rêvait plus que jamais d'une tasse de café.

_Je vois.

L'homme s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose lorsqu'ils entendirent les pas de Craver dans l'escalier. De toute évidence, elle avait terminé son inspection à l'étage.

_R.A.S de mon côté, dit-elle à son collègue sans même un regard pour Théodore.

_Bon et bien, on dirait qu'on n'a plus rien à faire ici Mr. Nott, annonça l'agent Milles alors que sa collègue pinçait les lèvres, visiblement contrariée d'avoir fait chou blanc. Merci de votre coopération, ajouta-t-il avant de tourner les talons.

Théodore les suivi jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, avec un petit air satisfait qu'il ne chercha même pas à dissimuler. Les Aurors s'apprêtaient à partir lorsque la femme se retourna brusquement vers lui pour lui faire face.

_J'oubliais… Voici un document de cession de biens. Il est daté de plusieurs années, comme vous pouvez le constater, donc valide. On dirait bien que votre père a préparé son coup depuis longtemps, c'était très malin de sa part, concéda-t-elle de mauvaise grâce en faisant apparaître un document d'un mouvement de baguette. Il y est indiqué qu'il vous lègue cette maison ainsi que tous les biens qu'elle contient. C'est drôle, non ? Si vous aviez su ça avant, peut-être que vous auriez trouvé un autre combustible pour votre petit feu de joie. Il vous lègue également le contenu du coffre qu'il possède à Gringotts. Ce document ne pouvait prendre effet qu'à votre majorité, et d'après notre registre vous avez atteint l'âge légal il y a deux mois et demi donc… récita-t-elle avec lassitude. Félicitation Mr. Nott. Vous êtes l'heureux propriétaire de ce taudis.

Avec dédain, elle lui tendit le dossier en lui jetant un regard acerbe. Nul doute que cette femme était en colère et qu'elle avait une dent contre lui. Théodore parcourut le document des yeux et les mots sortirent machinalement de sa bouche.

_Comment se fait-il que je le reçoive seulement aujourd'hui ? Il aurait dû m'être remis le jour de mes 17 ans, je me trompe ?

Rita Craver fronça les sourcils et eut bien du mal à contenir son ton courroucé.

_Estimez-vous heureux que l'on ne vous embarque pas pour destruction de preuves, Mr. Nott. Vous êtes peut-être aussi fort que votre père pour jouer la comédie, mais n'allez pas vous imaginer que vous réussissez à nous duper. Tôt ou tard, le ministère fera la lumière sur ce que vous et votre père mijotez, et ce jour-là…

_C'était une simple question, l'interrompit Théodore en souriant.

_Nous n'allons pas vous déranger plus longtemps. Merci pour votre coopération, Mr. Nott, conclut l'agent Milles en adressant un regard appuyé à sa collègue.

Cette dernière se tourna à nouveau vers Théodore, l'air de lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'en avait pas terminée avec lui, puis elle capitula au bout d'un moment et tourna les talons en arborant un air revêche.

Manifestement, elle était frustrée de n'avoir pas trouvé ce qu'elle espérait aujourd'hui.

 _Comme ça on est deux,_ pensa Théodore en serrant les dents.

Il prit le bout de papier entre ses mains sans dire un mot. Les deux Aurors prirent le chemin de la sortie, laissant Théodore seul avec ses pensées dans le hall d'entrée vide.

_On se reverra, Mr. Nott, lança Craver en descendant les marches.

Ces mots résonnèrent dans l'air comme une menace, mais Théodore l'entendit à peine, trop perturbé par ce qu'il tenait entre les mains. Mécaniquement, il s'avança et referma la porte de cette maison qui était désormais la sienne.


	4. Chapter 4 - Daphnée

_Salut à tous !_

 _Voici un tout nouveau chapitre pour cette histoire. Le prochain devrait suivre rapidement, il ne me reste plus qu'à fignoler quelques détails. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions et à me dire si vous trouvez que je dois modifier le rating, j'ai mis T en pensant que ça suffirait mais il se peut que j'ai mal évalué._

 _Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture !_

 _Coquille de noix_

* * *

 **Chapitre IV – Daphnée**

Ce furent les gazouillis des oiseaux qui réveillèrent Daphnée Greengrass, en ce premier matin des vacances. Les rayons du soleil baignaient la pièce d'une lumière douce, et Daphnée dû laisser le temps à ses yeux de s'habituer à l'éclat derrière ses paupières avant de parvenir à les ouvrir. Lentement, elle s'étira dans son lit, profitant encore un peu de la chaleur des draps qui l'enveloppaient.

Elle songea qu'elle adorait cette sensation. C'était comme recevoir un long câlin, très doux, ça donnait envie d'y rester. Non pressée de s'extirper de ce cocon confortable, elle prit le temps d'apprécier la sensation du tissu sur sa peau et celle du soleil qui inondait la chambre d'une clarté paisible. Daphnée aimait profiter de ces moments privilégiés, où tout semblait en parfaite harmonie.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil en direction de la fenêtre et sourit. Dans l'arbre qui bordait la maison, un couple de mésanges avaient élues domicile dans le nichoir qu'elle avait construit avec son père et avaient données naissance à cinq oisillons qui ne tarderaient pas à prendre leur envol. Daphnée appréciait se réveiller avec les bruits de la nature. Elle aimait entendre le chant des oiseaux le matin et se laisser bercer par le son de la brise qui secoue doucement les feuilles des arbres.

Lorsqu'elle était à Poudlard, elle regrettait ces plaisirs simples et déplorait que les dortoirs des Serpentards se situent au fin fond du château, dans les cachots de l'école. Là-bas, aucun son de l'extérieur ne parvenait à percer les épais murs de pierre enfoncés sous terre.

Oh, bien sûr elle aimait tendrement sa salle commune aux pierres grisâtres et aux fauteuils luxuriants de velours vert émeraude, avec ses tables basses en bois massif finement ouvragées et ses tapis moelleux à l'effigie de leur maison – dont elle était fière de compter parmi les membres. Elle appréciait se réveiller dans les lits à baldaquins de leur dortoir en compagnie de ses meilleures amies (Pansy et Victoria) mais cela n'avait rien à voir avec la chaleur qu'offrait la maison de ses parents. Ici, elle se sentait véritablement chez elle, et son chez elle lui avait particulièrement manqué.

Son regard se posa sur la coiffeuse qui faisait face à son lit, plus précisément sur le petit écrin à bijou finement décoré d'ornements dorés qu'elle avait déposé là la veille. A la vue de cet objet, son cœur s'accéléra légèrement dans sa poitrine et elle se sentit d'un coup parfaitement réveillé. A cet instant, des dizaines de questions cruciales se bousculèrent dans sa tête, et elle sentit ses entrailles se tordre doucement sous l'effet de l'affolement. Elle ne l'avait pas encore ouvert, elle n'avait pas osé. Elle devinait sans difficulté quel type de bijoux elle trouverait à l'intérieur, et à vrai dire, cela l'effrayait un peu.

Néanmoins, la délicieuse odeur de thé et de pain brioché fait maison qui venait chatouiller ses narines lui rappelèrent ses priorités, et elle décida qu'elle s'occuperait plus tard du sort de cette boite.

Ravie, elle enfila une robe de chambre en soie bleu pâle et s'empressa de descendre les marches pour se rendre dans la cuisine, d'où elle entendait déjà s'élever les voix de ses parents et de sa sœur. Ils échangeaient de joyeuses banalités lorsqu'elle entra dans la pièce d'où émanait l'odeur sucrée de brioche grillée et de confiture.

_Bonjour ma chérie, fit Mrs. Greengrass en la voyant arriver.

_Bonjour tout le monde !

Sa petite sœur, Astoria, lui adressa un « salut » enjoué et son père vint déposer un baiser sur son front pour la saluer.

_Tu as bien dormi ?

_Plus que bien. Ça sent trop bon !

Sans plus attendre, elle se découpa une tranche de brioche tressée à la main et y étala une généreuse couche de confiture à la cerise faite maison, avant de croquer avec envie dans ce petit déjeuner. Elle savoura avec plaisir sa première bouchée, puis dévora le reste de ce met délicieux en quelques secondes, en laissant s'échapper un « hmmm » de plaisir.

Certes, les petits-déjeuners de Poudlard étaient royaux et elle n'avait rien à y redire, mais ça n'avait pas le goût de la maison. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en écoutant son père s'emporter à nouveau dans un discours enflammé sur le prochain match de Quidditch qui allait opposer les Flèches d'Appleby aux Frelons de Wimbourne (son père était évidemment du côté d'Appelby, d'où il était originaire), en faisant de grands gestes qui manquèrent de peu de renverser la cruche de jus de citrouille juste à côté de lui.

Elle était heureuse à cet instant, et cela faisait du bien.

_Fais donc un peu attention, David, tu vas finir par casser quelque chose, gronda Mrs. Greengrass dans un demi sourire.

_Pardon, chérie, s'excusa Mr. Greengrass, avant de reprendre son monologue grandiloquent exactement où il en était avant d'être interrompu.

Astoria, la petite sœur de Daphnée, l'écoutait parler avec ravissement, partant quelque fois dans des éclats de rires tout à fait charmants.

_Daphnée, chérie, tu peux venir voir une minute ?

Daphnée renonça à sa deuxième tartine et alla rejoindre sa mère qui préparait un thé aux notes épicées pour accompagner la brioche. Elle crut d'abord qu'elle l'appelait pour qu'elle l'aide à une quelconque tâche, mais alors qu'elle arrivait près d'elle, Mrs. Greengrass lui fit un signe de tête pour l'inviter à regarder par la fenêtre. D'abord étonnée, Daphnée suivit son regard puis elle comprit où elle voulait en venir.

_Je m'en occupe, dit-elle simplement avant de se diriger vers l'entrée et d'enfiler des pantoufles.

Daphnée traversa la courte allée de graviers qui traçait une ligne impeccable à travers le gazon parfaitement tondu. Elle s'arrêta à sa hauteur en l'observant, les mains posées sur ses hanches, l'air dubitative.

Elle semblait encore endormie, mais Daphnée l'avait immédiatement reconnue à la tenue qu'elle portait et à la touffe de cheveux noirs qui dépassait du gilet qu'elle avait négligemment noué autour de sa tête. Un tas d'idées saugrenues passèrent dans l'esprit de Daphnée, supposées expliquer le fait que sa meilleure amie ait décidé de camper sur le muret en face de chez elle, mais elle décida qu'il valait mieux lui poser la question directement.

Avec douceur, elle appela.

_Vicky ?

Pas de réponse, elle ne bougea même pas d'un millimètre. Daphnée s'assit à côté d'elle et regarda son amie qui ne semblait pas décidée à se réveiller. Elle attendit un moment avant de faire une nouvelle tentative.

_Victoria, réveilles-toi, dit-elle en la remuant doucement par l'épaule.

Victoria poussa un grognement mécontent, et Daphnée pu deviner la grimace qu'elle devait faire sous son gilet. Alors qu'elle commençait à perdre patience et à la remuer un peu plus fermement, Victoria se redressa mollement en maugréant et ôta le gilet qui recouvrait son visage. Instantanément, elle mit son bras devant ses yeux pour se protéger de la brûlure du soleil.

_C'est vraiment trop demandé de pouvoir dormir en paix, par ici ? rouspéta-t-elle avec mauvaise humeur.

Elle avait l'air d'avoir passé une nuit affreuse.

_Bonjour à toi aussi, répondit Daphnée dans un demi sourire.

Pour toute réponse, Victoria poussa un grognement d'ours mal léché et se frotta les yeux en grimaçant. Maintenant, elle avait l'air d'un panda mal réveillé avec son mascara étalé partout autour de ses yeux.

_Tu as vraiment une sale tête.

_Je suis sûre que je n'ai jamais été aussi canon. Tu es jalouse, voilà tout, répondit Victoria en essayant d'adopter le ton le plus sérieux possible.

Les deux filles se mirent à rire doucement.

Victoria fit un mouvement pour s'asseoir un peu mieux à côté d'elle en se massant le bas du dos. Elle semblait avoir toute la difficulté du monde à détendre ses muscles engourdis.

_Mais enfin Victoria, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? s'inquiéta Daphnée, qui avait repris son sérieux.

_J'avais envie de dormir à la belle étoile.

Sur ces mots, elle s'étira comme un chat en baillant exagérément.

_Sérieusement, insista Daphnée, qui était loin d'être dupe.

_Oui, bon. J'avais nulle part où aller et je me suis dit que je passerais bien te voir.

_Encore une dispute avec Amélia ?

Victoria ne répondit pas, fixant un point invisible dans la rue.

_Pourquoi avoir dormi ici toute seule ? Pourquoi ne pas avoir sonné ?

_Tu me connais, je ne voulais pas déranger.

_Ce serait bien la première fois.

Victoria faillit s'offusquer mais elle se retint, à juste titre. Il était vrai qu'elle n'était pas particulièrement connue pour se préoccuper de ce genre de choses.

_Ripley est revenu, lâcha-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

_Quoi, cette espèce de chien galeux ? Ta mère ressort avec lui ?

_Il semblerait bien.

Daphnée hocha la tête en signe de compréhension, bien qu'elle ne saisissait pas tout à fait en quoi cela justifiait que son amie ait passé la nuit dehors.

_Tu me raconteras tout une fois que tu auras mangé un petit déjeuner digne de ce nom, moi aussi j'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire. Allez, viens, dit-elle alors en sautant sur ses deux pieds et en lui faisant signe de la suivre à l'intérieur.

Les deux amies se dirigèrent ensemble vers la maison de Daphnée. Victoria sentit son ventre grogner lorsqu'elles entrèrent dans la cuisine, où les parents de Daphnée l'accueillirent avec un grand sourire et une tasse de thé fumante.

Les filles profitèrent plus que de raison de cet excellent petit déjeuner, tandis que les parents de Daphnée évitaient soigneusement de poser des questions comme par exemple « comment se fait-il que tu aies passé la nuit devant chez nous ? » ou encore « d'où t'es venu l'inspiration de ce... euh... nouveau look ? », qui auraient pu mettre mal à l'aise leur hôte. Victoria les en remercia intérieurement, consciente qu'elle devait avoir une mine affreuse et que cela devait soulever quelques interrogations. A la fin du petit déjeuner, Daphnée demanda l'autorisation de l'héberger pour quelques jours, ce qu'ils acceptèrent naturellement sans en demander la raison.

Plus tard, lorsqu'elles eurent fini leur festin et qu'elles eurent débarrassées la table (les Greengrass n'avaient pas d'elfe de maison), les deux jeunes filles montèrent dans la chambre de Daphnée, où Victoria ne put évidemment pas esquiver plus longtemps les questions de Daphnée.

Elle ne s'étendit cependant pas dans les détails, expliquant simplement à Daphnée qu'elle avait été contrariée que sa mère fasse à nouveau entrer Ripley dans leur vie compte tenu de ce qu'il lui avait fait endurer la dernière fois, qu'elles s'étaient disputées à ce sujet et qu'elle était partie en claquant la porte. C'était un petit mensonge, elle le savait, mais elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de raconter ce qui s'était vraiment passé, d'autant plus que Daphnée aurait fait un scandale et qu'elle aurait dû l'empêcher d'aller donner une bonne leçon à Ripley, ce qu'il méritait sans aucun doute.

_Et toi, tu disais avoir une chose importante à me dire ? demanda Victoria pour changer de sujet.

Daphnée, qui était adossée à sa coiffeuse, se retourna et pris l'écrin à bijoux entre ses doigts. Elle soupira sans quitter l'objet des yeux.

_Je… Je crois que Blaise me fait sa demande.

Elle se retourna face à Victoria et lui présenta la boite à bijoux.

Victoria resta sans voix, la bouche à demi ouverte, alors que Daphnée s'asseyait près d'elle sur le lit, la boite toujours fermée entre ses mains.

_Je ne l'ai pas encore ouverte.

_Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

_Je ne sais pas. Pour être honnête, je pense que j'ai un peu peur.

_Blaise est très traditionnel, dis-donc. T'es sûre que c'est une bague ? C'est peut-être… autre chose ? tenta-t-elle, sans grande conviction.

Mais il fallait dire que l'écrin avait la taille parfaite pour abriter une bague. Daphnée ne risquait pas grand-chose à parier là-dessus, il fallait être honnête.

Daphnée prit une grande inspiration pour se donner du courage et ouvrit timidement l'écrin pour découvrir le bijou qui se trouvait à l'intérieur.

_Euh, il est vraiment très riche aussi. La vache ! s'exclama Victoria, les yeux écarquillés.

_C'est super beau, souffla Daphnée.

_A ton avis, il y a combien de diamants sur cette bague ? interrogea Victoria en approchant son doigt du bijou.

_Pas touche ! s'écria Daphnée en écartant farouchement la boite le plus loin possible des mains indélicates de son amie.

Il y eut un instant de silence, puis les deux filles éclatèrent de rire face à la réaction de Daphnée. Elle-même s'étonna de sa férocité à défendre ce bijou dont elle avait pourtant du mal à réaliser l'existence. Elles s'allongèrent toutes les deux en travers du lit en riant, puis elles observèrent à nouveau la bague en or blanc constellée de diamants dont les éclats se reflétaient à la lumière du soleil.

_Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

_Franchement, je ne sais pas trop, avoua Daphnée en se redressant.

Elle posa l'écrin sur sa commode et se mit à faire les cent pas dans la chambre.

_J'ai toujours eu envie de me marier, tu vois ? Et Blaise, et bien… ça fait quand même plus de trois ans maintenant et… je l'aime, c'est clair ! Je l'aime plus que tout au monde. Je me suis toujours dit qu'on finirait par se marier, avoir des enfants et tout le bazar, mais… C'est un peu tôt, tu ne trouves pas ?

_Tu es sûre de vouloir demander son avis à la seule personne du groupe qui finira probablement vieille fille ?

_Ne sois pas si dure avec toi-même. Je suis sûre que tu seras très heureuse toute seule dans ta grande maison, avec tes 12 chats, répliqua Daphnée en essayant d'adopter un ton très sérieux.

Victoria éclata de rire.

_Seulement si toi et Blaise venez me rendre visite de temps en temps pour me sortir un peu, pour éviter que je sente le renfermé.

Ce fut au tour de Daphnée d'éclater de rire.

_Ne sois pas stupide, tu ne finiras pas dévorée par tes 12 chats, j'y veillerai personnellement. Mais plus sérieusement, Vi'… Je voudrais savoir ce que tu en penses.

Victoria fit de son mieux pour reprendre son sérieux et observa un instant l'écrin à bijou qui trônait fièrement sur la commode de Daphnée. Les - très nombreux - diamants renvoyaient des petits éclats scintillants sur les murs de la chambre.

_17 ans, c'est tôt. C'est forcément trop tôt mais… ce sont seulement des fiançailles, ça ne veut pas dire que vous allez vous marier dès demain. Ni même que tu es obligée de te marier tout court.

Daphnée s'adossa à la commode et prit la bague entre ses doigts. C'était un bijou magnifique, et il ne faisait aucun doute que Blaise l'avait choisi tout spécialement pour elle. Cela ne ressemblait pas à un bijou qui se transmettait de génération en génération. A l'intérieur de la bague, elle remarqua que quelque chose y était gravé.

« _Daphnée, pour toujours._ »

Daphnée ne put s'empêcher de sourire à la vue de cette déclaration : c'était du Blaise tout craché. Mais plus encore, elle ne pouvait nier sentir les battements de son cœur s'accélérer joyeusement à la lecture de ces mots.

Blaise et elle s'était rencontrés en première année, lorsqu'ils s'étaient trouvés tous les deux envoyés à Serpentard. Déjà à l'époque, le métis aimait la courtiser en faisant passer cela pour de la taquinerie. Evidemment, il ne fallait pas s'attendre à ce qu'un garçon de 11 ans fasse preuve de beaucoup de subtilité dans ce domaine, mais elle avait été petit à petit séduite par son audace et sa façon d'être toujours si attentionné envers elle. Elle avait intégré le groupe comme un membre à part entière un peu plus tard que les autres, à l'exception de Théodore qui avait longtemps fait cavalier seul, ne se joignant à eux qu'à certaines occasions jusqu'à leur quatrième année. A l'époque elle n'était pas tout à fait certaine de trouver son compte au milieu de gens qu'elle trouvait aussi arrogants que Drago, aussi superficiels que Pansy, aussi beaux-parleurs que Blaise ou aussi dédaigneux que Victoria. Ce n'était pas des traits de personnalité qu'elle jugeait forcément par la négative, bien au contraire. Elle était convaincue qu'être arrogant, superficiel, beau-parleur ou dédaigneux n'empêchait nullement d'être brillant et d'aller loin dans la vie. Mais au départ, elle ne voyait pas vraiment ce qu' _elle_ pourrait leur apporter, alors qu'ils semblaient déjà avoir tout ce qu'ils voulaient dans la vie et n'avoir besoin de personne.

Daphnée était d'un naturel plutôt doux et sensible, bien qu'elle soit également capable de se montrer réellement mauvaise lorsqu'elle avait quelqu'un dans le viseur. C'était sans doute son sens de la détermination et sa capacité à réfléchir vite et bien - ce qui l'avait déjà aidé à se sortir avec brio de nombreuses situations délicates - qui lui avaient permis d'entrer à Serpentard. C'était une fille intelligente dont la personnalité dénotait franchement de celle de ses camarades, mais c'était aussi peut-être pour cela qu'elle avait tant sa place au sein de leur groupe finalement.

Au fil du temps, elle avait appris à découvrir d'autres facettes de la personnalité de chacun de ses amis, et elle avait tiré une leçon de vie qu'elle trouvait encore aujourd'hui particulièrement juste : _si tout ce que tu connais de moi se résume à ce que j'ai bien voulu te montrer, alors peut-être ne sommes-nous pas voués à faire notre route ensemble_.

Aujourd'hui, et ce malgré toutes les tensions dérisoires qui pouvaient mettre à l'épreuve leur amitié, Daphnée ne regrettait pas une seule seconde d'avoir fait entrer chacun de ses camarades dans sa vie. Et Blaise, et bien… Il était indéniablement la plus belle personne qui soit entré dans sa vie.

Après trois ans à recevoir des signes d'intérêt de la part du métis, elle avait enfin fini par accepter les sentiments ambivalents qu'elle ressentait à son égard, et à lui laisser une chance. Il fallait dire que Blaise était quelqu'un d'extrêmement ambitieux, qui jouissait d'une très haute estime de lui-même et d'une certaine assurance, ce qui avait tendance à le rendre un tantinet insupportable aux yeux de n'importe qui. Et d'un autre côté, elle s'était sentie charmée par sa gentillesse à son égard, sa tendance à être attentif à ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir, et par tous les efforts qu'il mettait en œuvre pour la faire rire et la faire se sentir très importante à ses yeux.

Elle se souvenait encore parfaitement de leur premier baiser. C'était en troisième année, pendant le match de Quidditch qui avait opposé Serpentard et Gryffondor. Ce jour-là, le ciel se faisait transperser de toute pars par la foudre et la tempête ballotait les joueurs comme de vulgaires fétus de paille. Mais ni la pluie, ni le vent, ni même la morsure du froid ne suffisaient à endiguer l'effervescence qui agitait les supporters dans les gradins. L'ambiance était extatique. Alors que Harry Potter (l'attrapeur de l'équipe de Gryffondor) filait tout droit vers le vif d'or, ils avaient vu les détraqueurs au loin fendre le ciel et se diriger droit sur eux. Dans le même temps, ils avaient vu Potter tomber comme une pierre à travers les nuages, tétanisé sur son balai.

Daphnée ne se rappelait pas avoir eue un jour aussi peur de sa vie. Elle se souvenait avoir entendu Victoria hurler quelque chose à côté d'elle, puis avoir vu une créature sombre et sans visage apparaitre devant eux et tendre sa main cadavérique dans leur direction. Pendant un court instant elle se rappela la sensation qui lui avait glacée les entrailles à la vue de ce monstre cauchemardesque, tandis que toute idée de bonheur semblait l'avoir quitté à tout jamais.

Et puis Blaise s'était interposé entre elle et la créature en lui balançant toute sorte de sorts inefficaces. Alors que Dumbledore ralentissait la chute de Potter, lui évitant ainsi une mort atroce, ils avaient vu des dizaines d'animaux argentés débarquer de tous les côtés et faire barrière entre eux et les sombres créatures. Elle apprit plus tard qu'il s'agissait du sortilège du Patronus, qui faisait apparaitre en quelques sortes un animal totem, propre à chaque sorcier, et qui éloignait les détraqueurs. Chat, biche, ours, loup, sanglier, tous les professeurs de l'école se tenaient debout avec leurs baguettes pour protéger les élèves des monstres qui avaient envahi le terrain. Les projections lumineuses firent fuir les détraqueurs et alors que Blaise se tournait vers elle pour s'enquérir de son état, elle se jeta à son cou et l'embrassa comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Ce fut le début d'une histoire qui durait depuis trois ans et demi déjà, et en ce remémorant ces trois années passées, Daphnée eut soudain la certitude que personne ne la rendrait aussi heureuse que Blaise Zabini.

_Tu as conscience que tu souris bêtement depuis dix minutes en regardant ce bijou ?

La voix de Victoria l'extirpa de ses pensées, et Daphnée releva la tête vers son amie qui la dévisageait, presque consternée.

_J'étais en train de penser à quel point j'aime ce garçon.

_Je vais vomir et je reviens, conclut Victoria.

_Oui, oui, tu es une grande insensible, tout le monde le sait, expédia Daphnée avec un mouvement de la main qui voulait dire « _parles toujours, tu m'intéresse_ ». Quoiqu'il en soit, il y a un autre problème : mon père.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il a ton père ?

_Ben, avant que je dise oui à Blaise, il va forcément devoir demander son consentement à mes parents. Et bon, mon père apprécie Blaise mais est-ce qu'il l'appréciera toujours autant quand il apprendra qu'il veut lui voler sa fille ? Il est très protecteur, on ne rigole pas avec ces choses-là dans ma famille.

_On ne rigole pas vraiment avec ces choses là dans les familles de sang-purs, de manière générale, fit remarquer Victoria.

Et à juste titre. Une demande en mariage représentait bien plus que la simple union entre deux êtres qui s'aiment. Bien qu'il était de plus en plus rare que les mariages soient stratégiquement arrangés, au sein des castes de sang-purs, un mariage demeurait encore et toujours une histoire d'influence, de pouvoir et d'alliance entre deux familles, qui pouvait s'avérer fructueuse, ou au contraire… tout à fait désastreuse. Jamais les parents de Daphnée n'avaient mis la pression à leurs filles quant au choix de leurs futurs époux. Les Greengrass avaient toujours exprimé le souhait que Daphnée et Astoria soient heureuses en premier lieu, mais ça, c'était la théorie. Elle avait déjà surpris son père tenant des discours sur l'importance d'une bonne alliance pour pérenniser ce qui, selon lui, avait tendance à se perdre. Il parlait bien entendu de la pureté du sang. Bien que Blaise soit un sang-pur, ce qui constituait déjà un bon point pour lui, elle ignorait ce que ses parents et plus particulièrement son père pensaient de lui réellement. Jugeaient-ils qu'il était un bon parti pour Daphnée ?

_Ton père réagirait comment si un type venait à lui demander ta main ? demanda Daphnée, curieuse.

_Je pense qu'il l'étriperait. Ou plutôt non, il lui foutrait une peur bleue, puis il l'étriperait. C'est pour ça d'ailleurs que je prépare le terrain et que je fais fuir tous les types qui essaient de m'approcher. Ils me diraient merci s'ils voyaient la tête de mon père, en vrai je leur rends un fier service.

Victoria avait prononcé ces mots avec un air à moitié amusé. A moitié seulement, parce qu'elle n'était malheureusement pas certaine que sa théorie soit totalement infondée. De prime abord, son père n'était pas un personnage très sympathique et elle n'était pas pressée d'avoir un jour à lui présenter quelqu'un.

_En vrai je n'y ai jamais réfléchi, ajouta-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

_Ça à l'air d'être un sacré personnage.

_Tu n'as pas idée.

_Espérons que mon propre père n'essaie pas d'étriper Blaise, soupira Daphnée en triturant la bague d'un air absent.

[…]

_Pour l'amour du ciel Daphnée, quand tu auras fini de changer de tenue pour la trentième fois on pourra peut-être songer à y aller ? s'exclama Victoria sur un ton exaspéré.

Elle portait une robe courte et très près du corps dont le tissu, d'un beige irisé, étincelait à la lumière de la lampe. Perchée sur ses hauts talons, elle se passait pour la troisième fois une couche de mascara sur ses yeux déjà très charbonneux. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire pour passer le temps en attendant que Daphnée se décide enfin sur la robe qu'elle allait porter.

Cela faisait une semaine et demie que Victoria avait élu domicile chez les Greengrass. Les parents de Daphnée s'étaient absentés pour le weekend et ce soir, elles étaient sensées retrouver leur bande d'amie pour la première fois depuis qu'ils s'étaient tous séparés sur le quai de la voie 9 ¾.

Pour toute réponse, Daphnée lui jeta un regard mauvais et retira à nouveau la robe qu'elle portait sur un air de défi.

Victoria pouffa.

_Ce n'est pas drôle, c'est un jour important, lui rappela Daphnée sur un ton sévère.

C'était aussi la première fois que Daphnée revoyait Blaise et elle se sentait un peu nerveuse à l'idée de le retrouver. Ce soir, elle allait lui donner sa réponse et elle voulait que tout soit absolument parfait, à commencer par elle-même.

Victoria, qui tournait dans la chambre comme un lion en cage, s'arrêta un instant devant la petite pile de lettres qui s'entassaient sur la commode.

_Tu devrais peut-être lui répondre, fit remarquer Daphnée qui l'observait dans le reflet du miroir.

Elle tenait dans ses mains une robe bleue et une robe noire, et elle n'avait pu s'empêcher d'intervenir en voyant le visage de Victoria s'assombrir légèrement à la vue des missives qu'elle n'avait pas daigné ouvrir.

_Pas la peine, répondit Victoria en feignant une parfaite indifférence.

Tous les deux jours, une lettre de sa mère arrivait chez les Greengrass. Et chaque fois que cela arrivait, Victoria rajoutait la lettre du jour à la pile de lettres des jours précédents.

_Tu devrais choisir la bleue, intervint une voix derrière elles.

Victoria et Daphnée se tournèrent vers Pansy, qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Elle portait une robe patineuse rouge avec un décolleté vertigineux qui faisait ressortir son teint halé, et un gros nœud bordeaux relevait ses cheveux châtains. Très année 70.

_Dites donc mademoiselle Parkinson, vous êtes bien élégante ! Comment c'était ces vacances à Padova ? demanda Daphnée dont les lèvres s'étiraient en un magnifique sourire.

_Ennuyeux, pour tout vous dire, répondit Pansy d'un air blasé et guindé tout à la fois. Mon père et ma mère n'ont pas arrêté de se disputer, et ma cousine me suivait partout comme un petit chien. Impossible d'avoir une minute à moi ! Elle n'a accepté de me laisser respirer qu'après que je lui ai promis de lui offrir une robe neuve et une paire de chaussures de marques si elle me fichait la paix. Elle est tellement superficielle…

Daphnée et Victoria échangèrent un regard amusé, puis Pansy – qui n'avait rien remarqué - vint s'asseoir sur le lit à côté de Victoria.

_Et vous, quoi de neuf ?

_Oh, rien de spécial. Je pense qu'on aura eu le temps de mourir de vieillesse avant que Daphnée ne se soit décidée sur la tenue qu'elle allait porter ce soir, ce qui est dommage, puisque…

_Puisque ça va être une super soirée ! coupa précipitamment Daphnée, qui ne semblait pas avoir envie d'aborder le sujet.

_Ça, c'est sûr ! enchérit Pansy. Blaise m'a dit qu'il nous avait préparé quelque chose de spécial pour ce soir, j'ai hâte de voir de quoi il s'agit.

_Ah, il a dit ça ? répondit Daphnée, dont le rouge lui montait aux joues.

Victoria comprit que Daphnée n'avait pas encore parlé de la bague à Pansy, et elle se retint de dire quoique ce soit d'autre.

Après quarante-cinq minutes supplémentaires durant lesquelles Pansy détaillait ses « affreuses vacances à Padova » en s'indignant à plusieurs reprises du manque de tact des Italiens en matière de drague (tout en gloussant délicieusement alors qu'elle racontait deux ou trois anecdotes à ce sujet), Daphnée avait enfin choisi une robe et elles étaient enfin prêtes à se rendre à leur soirée, où les autres devaient les attendre depuis plus d'une heure.

Il était déjà tard et elles se rendirent encore plus en retard, car le Magicobus – Daphnée et Pansy n'avaient pas encore l'âge de transplaner et il était hors de question pour elles trois de prendre un moyen de transport moldu ni même de marcher jusqu'à la soirée - s'évertua à faire plusieurs longs détours avant de les déposer à l'endroit qu'elles avaient demandé. Le chauffeur, Ernie Danlmur, prétexta que c'était parce que beaucoup de personnes avaient demandé l'arrêt avant elles (et il n'allait tout de même pas commencer à faire des traitements de faveur, non mais !), mais Daphnée pensa qu'elles seraient peut-être arrivées plus vite à destination si Pansy n'avait pas jugé utile de lui aboyer dessus comme à un domestique dès qu'elles étaient entrées dans le bus. Elles arrivèrent donc avec une bonne heure et demie de retard au point de rendez-vous.

Le Magicobus les déposa dans une zone industrielle en périphérie de Londres. Tout autour s'érigeaient de nombreux entrepôts et d'anciennes usines, la plupart désaffectées, qui ne semblaient plus du tout entretenus depuis des années. Le paysage était entièrement gris, dallé et bétonné de toutes parts. Un lampadaire sur deux fonctionnait encore et dans certains coins on pouvait voir des poubelles défoncées dont le contenu avait été répandu sur le sol. Un peu plus loin derrière elles, des voitures de moldus s'entassaient sur une sorte de terrain vague et elles pouvaient entendre le bruit des rires et des conversations de quelques fêtards qui trainaient encore là-bas.

Drago, Blaise, Théodore ainsi qu'une fille et un autre garçon – que Daphnée ne reconnut pas parce qu'ils lui tournaient le dos - les attendaient à quelques dizaines de mètres d'où elles se trouvaient, devant un bâtiment qui ressemblait à un bloc de béton et qui portait des barreaux aux fenêtres. Ils ne s'étaient pas privés pour commencer la soirée sans elles, à en juger par les nombreuses bouteilles vides de Gin et de Xérès qui jonchaient le sol à leurs pieds.

Alors qu'elles s'avançaient vers eux, Daphnée avait l'impression qu'on venait de lui jeter un seau d'eau glacée dans le dos et que son cœur allait s'échapper de sa poitrine. Elle se demanda si son visage n'avait pas perdu toute couleur, tant elle angoissait à la perspective de revoir Blaise. Comment allaient-ils parler de tout ça ? Et si elle s'était monté la tête pour rien et qu'elle avait simplement mal interprété ses intentions ? Après tout, peut-être qu'il avait simplement voulu lui faire un cadeau et que cela ne cachait rien d'aussi saugrenu qu'une demande en mariage. Elle fit de son mieux pour conserver une allure détachée et donner l'impression d'être parfaitement détendue au moment où Blaise laissait s'échapper un « ah, enfin ! » teinté de reproches lorsqu'il les vit arriver.

_Comment va ma princesse ? dit-il en se précipitant vers Daphnée pour l'embrasser.

Daphnée, plus nerveuse que jamais, se contenta de lui rendre son baiser, incapable de prononcer quelque chose d'intelligible tant elle était stressée par la situation. Blaise, qui semblait comprendre qu'elle n'était pas tout à fait à l'aise, la serra contre lui avec tendresse.

_Ça fait des heures qu'on vous attend, il vous faut combien de temps pour vous préparer ? rouspéta Drago qui semblait scruter les alentours avec une certaine nervosité.

_C'est ma faute, j'avais du mal à choisir ma robe. Tu trouves quelque chose à redire à ça ? demanda Victoria sur un ton de défi avant que Daphnée ait eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche.

_J'en dis que tu aurais pu mettre une heure et demie de moins pour te décider, grogna Drago avec mauvaise humeur, avant d'ajouter qu'il trouvait qu'elle lui allait très bien.

_Merci, répondit-elle en le gratifiant d'une élégante courbette, ce qui eut au moins pour effet de le faire sourire.

C'était une nuit anormalement froide pour un mois de juillet, et la brume ainsi qu'une pluie fine les avaient tous obligés à se couvrir. La fille qui les accompagnait n'était autre qu'Héloïse Hackett, la petite amie de Théodore, qu'il serrait étroitement contre lui. Cette dernière les salua en souriant poliment.

Héloïse Hackett était à Serdaigle, dans la même promotion qu'eux. C'était une jolie fille aux longs cheveux bruns ondulés qui retombaient sur ses épaules et jusqu'au milieu de son dos. Elle avait de grands yeux bleus et son visage dégageait un air très doux et bienveillant. Il suffisait de la regarder pour se rendre compte qu'elle respirait l'intelligence et que c'était quelqu'un à l'esprit vif, qui avait conscience de ses capacités. Pour autant, elle ne dégageait rien d'insupportablement hautain, c'était même plutôt le contraire.

_Salut Héloïse, tu passes de bonnes vacances ? demanda Victoria sur un ton si respectueux que même Théodore ne pu tout à fait cacher son étonnement.

_Oh… oui, plutôt. J'ai pas mal de boulot, ça occupe.

_Ah oui c'est vrai. Théo nous disait justement l'autre jour que tu étais très _studieuse_.

Héloïse ne remarqua pas que Pansy et Blaise faisaient de leur mieux pour s'empêcher de rire, ni que Théodore fronçait les sourcils derrière elle en fixant Victoria d'un air menaçant.

_Euh… merci, répondit Héloïse, qui ne s'attendait pas à recevoir un compliment.

Victoria lui adressa un sourire qui ne dupa personne d'autre que son interlocutrice et s'avança vers Gregory Goyle pour lui faire la bise. Gregory salua les trois dernières arrivantes avec un air réjouit et Daphnée se demanda comment elle avait fait pour ne pas le reconnaitre, même de dos, avec sa carrure massive, ses épaules carrées et sa touffe de cheveux bruns qui se dressait au-dessus de sa tête. C'était un ami proche de leur bande et il n'y avait rien d'étonnant à ce qu'il soit là avec eux ce soir.

_Je vois que vous avez trouvé le moyen de vous réchauffer, fit remarquer Pansy alors qu'elle déposait un baiser sur les lèvres de Drago.

_Je ne voudrais pas vous presser, mais ce serait peut-être bien qu'on entre à l'intérieur ? Il fait un froid de canard ici, dit Héloïse qui commençait à claquer des dents.

_Ce serait dommage de laisser ça ici, vous ne pensez pas ? objecta Gregory en secouant deux bouteilles (une de gin et une de Whisky-pur-feu) à moitié entamées.

_Ok, on termine ça vite fait et on y va. Héloïse à raison, on se les gèle ici, répondit Victoria.

Héloïse la gratifia d'un petit sourire reconnaissant tout en se collant un peu plus contre Théodore, et Victoria attrapa la bouteille de Gin qu'elle porta à sa bouche pour en boire trois grandes gorgées qui lui brûlèrent la gorge.

_On vous rejoint dans deux minutes, prévint Blaise tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient tous vers le sous-sol dans lequel se trouvait la soirée.

Il se tourna vers Daphnée et fronça légèrement les sourcils en voyant son air contrit.

_Tout va bien ?

_Je… Pas vraiment, lâcha-t-elle en toute sincérité.

Elle était tout de même un peu soulagée qu'il ait attendu qu'ils soient tous les deux pour lui parler. Elle se voyait mal avoir une conversation à propos du mariage alors que tous leurs amis les regardaient avec des yeux ronds. Et en même temps, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être un peu déçue, bien qu'elle n'arrivait pas vraiment à savoir pourquoi. Peut-être que quelque part au fond d'elle, elle avait espéré qu'il lui fasse sa demande en public, avec le genou à terre, leurs amis émus aux larmes et tout le reste. C'était ce qu'elle s'était imaginée lorsque Pansy avait annoncé que Blaise leur avait préparé quelque chose de spécial. Naïvement, elle avait pensé que cela aurait forcément un rapport avec la bague, mais de toute évidence elle s'était fourvoyée.

_Est-ce que tu l'as…

-Oui, répondit-elle avant qu'il ait pu finir sa phrase, sur un ton bien plus brusque qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

Blaise paru un peu décontenancé par sa réponse mais il continua comme si de rien n'était.

_Ecoute, ce n'est pas comme ça que je voulais… ce n'est pas comme ça que j'imaginais les choses. Au début, je voulais te faire ma demande quand on serait descendu du train, avec tes parents et tous nos amis autour, mais le voyage ne s'est pas passé exactement comme prévu et… Drago et les autres sont partis tellement vite, enfin j'ai dû revoir mes plans. Tu sais, j'ai pas arrêté d'y penser pendant que j'étais aux Canaries, ça m'a pourri mes vacances et toi tu méritais quelque chose de beaucoup mieux. Je me sens vraiment naze et je n'imagine pas ce que tu dois penser de moi.

Il avait dit ça si vite et sans reprendre son souffle que Daphnée cru qu'il allait devenir bleu avant la fin de son monologue. Les joues cramoisies, Blaise leva les yeux vers elles et sonda son regard avec appréhension en attendant qu'elle se décide à répondre quelque chose.

_Je n'ai pas trouvé ça naze du tout. C'est juste que… je ne m'attendais pas à ça, et je me suis posé beaucoup de questions.

_Tu ne t'attendais pas à ça… murmura-t-il entre ses dents, visiblement contrarié. Et bien, j'imagine alors que ce n'était pas le bon moment. On ferait mieux de laisser tomber, oublies ça, trancha-t-il en tournant résolument les talons, signe que la discussion était terminée.

_Mais… Quoi ?

_Ecoute Daphnée, pour moi tout est très clair, s'emporta-t-il en revenant vers elle, un soupçon de colère dans la voix. Avec tout ce qui s'est passé ces derniers temps, la mort de Dumbledore et le reste, ça m'a ouvert les yeux et ça m'a mis en face de ce qui est important.

_Je…

_Laisse-moi finir. Tu es la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée dans la vie, et franchement je préfèrerai me jeter d'un pont plutôt que d'envisager de passer le reste de ma vie sans toi à mes côtés. Je sais que tu me rendras heureux jusqu'à la fin de ma vie, et j'aspire plus que tout au monde à réussir à te rendre heureuse aussi.

_Mais je…

_Mais si ce n'est pas ce que tu veux, coupa-t-il encore une fois, alors ce n'est pas grave, je m'en remettrai. Il vaut mieux s'en rendre compte maintenant plutôt que plus tard, tu ne crois pas ?

Il semblait excédé. Daphnée, quant à elle, était si abasourdie par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre qu'elle resta un instant la bouche entrouverte, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. En proie à une cuisante déception, Blaise soupira et il lui tourna le dos pour commencer à s'éloigner.

_Espèce d'idiot, lâcha-t-elle d'une voix forte, alors qu'elle se mettait à fouiller rageusement dans son sac pour y attraper la bague qu'elle avait soigneusement rangée dans l'une des nombreuses poches. Si tu m'avais laissé en placer une, tu saurais que _toi aussi_ , tu es la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée dans la vie, et que _moi non plus_ , je n'imagine pas une seule seconde de ma vie sans toi. Et _bien sûr_ que j'ai envie de t'épouser ! Alors tu vas revenir ici tout de suite et me mettre cette fichue bague au doigt, avant que je ne décide que tu es trop stupide et impulsif pour mériter cet honneur.

Blaise se figea, puis il se tourna lentement vers elle, l'air ahuri. Son cerveau semblait fonctionner à toute vitesse, comme si les mots qu'elle venait de prononcer avaient du mal à faire sens dans son esprit.

_Tu… tu es sérieuse ?

_Evidemment que je suis sérieuse ! s'écria-t-elle, exaspérée.

Un grand sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Blaise – Daphnée songea qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu sourire de cette façon – et il fit un bond en l'air en poussant un cri de joie qui ricocha sur les bâtiments alentours. Il se précipita vers elle, la prit dans ses bras et la fit tournoyer, avant de l'embrasser comme jamais il ne l'avait embrassé.

La soirée battait déjà son plein lorsqu'ils rejoignirent les autres dans les sous-sols de l'ancienne usine désaffectée.

L'atmosphère était tout à fait différente à l'intérieur. L'espace était immense mais des centaines de personnes se mouvaient au rythme des basses qui faisaient trembler les murs, rendant difficile toute tentative de circuler dans la salle. L'air était moite, chargé d'un mélange de transpiration et d'odeur d'alcool, et les lumières, tantôt criardes, tantôt saccadées, se mêlaient parfaitement au rythme de Drum and bass qui résonnait à un niveau de décibels qui frôlait l'indécence.

Après un long moment à les chercher parmi la foule, Daphnée et Blaise repérèrent le reste de la troupe qui formait un cercle près du bar. Théodore et Héloïse semblaient s'être lancés dans une discussion captivante avec Pansy et Drago, tandis que Victoria donnait l'impression d'essayer de vider le plus grand nombre de verres dans le laps de temps le plus court possible, sous le regard amusé de Gregory qui ne faisait rien pour la décourager. Il se montrait même plutôt d'humeur à l'accompagner.

_Ah, vous voilà ! Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquiez là-haut ? demanda Pansy alors qu'ils se joignaient à eux.

_Des cochonneries, évidemment, répliqua Blaise en adressant un clin d'œil affectueux à Daphnée.

_Ahh, en voilà une bonne idée ! s'exclama Gregory en éclatant d'un rire gras puis en se mettant à reluquer chaque fille qui passait comme s'il était temps pour lui de faire ses courses.

_Dégoûtant ! s'écria Pansy en faisant la grimace.

Sa réaction fit quasi l'unanimité au sein de la bande. A part Héloïse, qui se gardait de dire quoique ce soit (elle était de sang-mêlé), et Théodore (par respect pour elle), tous paraissaient écœurés à l'idée que Gregory puisse avoir l'idée de passer du bon temps avec une moldue.

_Tu dis ça parce que tu es jalouse. Tu as choisi Drago alors tu ne pourras jamais goûter à ce corps d'étalon, répliqua-t-il en bombant le torse.

_C'est sûr, oui, dit Pansy qui pouffait dans son verre.

_Mais peut-être que toi, continua-t-il en se tournant vers Victoria d'un air intéressé, tu ne serais pas contre un voyage au septième ciel avec ça ?

Il prit le temps de se désigner comme s'il était un morceau de choix auquel il était particulièrement difficile de résister.

_Désolée mon chou, moi je ne te toucherai même pas avec un bâton, répondit Victoria le plus naturellement du monde, avant d'aller se servir un autre verre.

Tous éclatèrent de rire devant la mine faussement désabusée de Gregory.

_Je vois. Il ne me reste plus qu'à me trouver une ou deux moldues qui seraient prêtes à connaître l'extase avec moi dans ce cas ! Les filles, vous ne savez pas ce que vous perdez, avertit-il.

_Tu as vraiment un grain, dit Daphnée en levant les yeux au ciel.

_Ce serait vraiment dégoûtant, même venant de toi, Greg, enchérit Drago.

_Pas de risque que je me déshonore ce soir, rassurez-vous. Ce sont toutes des cageots, de toute façon, dit Gregory avec un air mauvais.

S'ils avaient pris l'habitude de s'incruster dans des soirées moldues pour faire la fête, cela ne voulait pas dire pour autant qu'ils appréciaient leur présence ou qu'ils étaient prêts à _vraiment_ se mélanger à eux. Bien que certains dans le groupe étaient plus radicaux que d'autres, la tendance penchait largement du côté de l'idée que les moldus relevaient plus du parasite que de l'être supérieur qu'ils croyaient être. La plupart du temps, s'ils en venaient à intégrer une soirée moldu, c'était soit parce qu'ils avaient envie de s'amuser un peu (un moldu qui panique en se voyant soudain doubler de volume après que quelqu'un ait « malencontreusement » versé quelques gouttes de potion d'enflure dans sa boisson était hilarant), soit parce qu'ils voulaient passer incognito, ou alors parce qu'il n'y avait vraiment rien d'autre à faire.

Ce soir, en l'occurrence, ils voulaient passer une soirée en paix. Avec la réputation que l'on taillait aux Serpentards (comme si eux-mêmes n'y étaient pour rien) et les récents événements, il fallait dire qu'ils n'étaient pas forcément les invités que l'on avait le plus envie de voir débarquer à sa soirée en ce moment. Les moldus, au moins, ignoraient parfaitement qui ils étaient et n'en avaient strictement rien à faire de leurs petites guerres d'appartenance, grand bien leur fasse.

_Au fait Blaise, c'est quoi ce truc spécial que tu disais nous avoir préparé ? demanda Pansy.

_Ah, oui, j'ai failli oublier.

Il sorti de sa poche plusieurs petits cachets en forme de trèfles à quatre feuilles qu'il présenta aux autres dans le creux de sa main.

_Ohoh, s'exclama Gregory, tandis que Pansy et Victoria semblaient ravies.

_Je les ai un peu trafiqués pour augmenter les effets positifs et diminuer les effets négatifs, mais c'est un essai alors il faudra vous montrer indulgents. J'offre ma tournée, faites-en bon usage, déclara-t-il.

Drago, Gregory, Pansy, Victoria et Blaisent prirent chacun un petit trèfle à quatre feuilles qu'ils mangèrent aussitôt tandis que Théodore, Héloïse et Daphnée s'abstinrent. Daphnée n'aimait pas trop les produits moldus qui lui donnaient l'impression de perdre le contrôle d'elle-même, et elle détestait plus que tout le moment où les effets commençaient à redescendre, qu'elle jugeait trop désagréable pour que ça vaille le coup.

Victoria, qui était déjà bien éméchée, était au comble du ravissement. Elle décida qu'il était grand temps d'aller danser et embarqua Daphnée et Pansy avec elle au cœur de la foule de gens qui bougeaient au rythme des caissons. Elles furent rapidement suivies par Gregory et Blaise, qui les rejoignirent en se trémoussant d'une façon ridicule qui les fit beaucoup rire.

Ils dansèrent ainsi pendant quarante bonnes minutes, se perdant quelques fois de vue pour se retrouver l'instant d'après pour leur plus grande joie. Victoria, qui se déhanchait au rythme de la musique, sentit une vague de chaleur naître dans le creux de son ventre et se répandre délicieusement dans tout son corps. Elle se sentit soudain très légère, et à la fois très présente dans l'environnement. Elle appréciait la sensation de son cœur qui s'accélérait dans sa poitrine, de ses cheveux qui frôlaient sa nuque, du froissement de sa robe contre sa peau. Les sens exacerbés, elle eut l'impression que la musique était plus enivrante aussi, tandis qu'elle ressentait les vibrations plus intensément que jamais. C'était une sensation fabuleuse, comme si la musique faisait corps avec elle et qu'elle comprenait soudain _exactement_ le sens de chacune de ses notes. C'était un moment de parfaite harmonie entre elle et l'univers, et elle avait très envie de pouvoir partager son amour de cet instant à chaque personne présente autour d'elle.

Dans un élan d'affection particulièrement intense, elle serra Daphnée et Pansy dans ses bras, puis ce fut au tour de Drago et Blaise d'avoir le droit à un câlin qu'ils accueillirent avec joie. Eux aussi semblaient beaucoup apprécier ce moment. Théodore et Héloïse avaient fini par les rejoindre et la Serdaigle tirait sur les bras du Serpentard en lui faisant toutes sortes de chantage affectif pour qu'il se décide la faire danser. Pendant une fraction de seconde, Victoria se demanda comment Héloïse Hackett avait réussi à trainer un type comme Théodore Nott sur la piste de danse, puis cette interrogation la quitta presqu'aussitôt qu'elle lui était venue. Pas de traces de Gregory Goyle autour d'eux – elle était pourtant sure qu'il était là il y avait encore un instant – mais ça aussi elle décida qu'elle s'en fichait et qu'elle lui ferait un câlin quand il reviendrait.

Elle dansa encore pendant un long moment avec ses amis, jusqu'à ce qu'elle juge qu'il était grand temps de se resservir un verre. Mais avant, elle avait grand besoin de faire un crochet par les toilettes. Avec difficulté, elle aligna un pas devant l'autre tout en étant bien consciente qu'elle titubait un peu. Elle mit un certain temps à se frayer un chemin jusqu'au renfoncement qui menait aux toilettes, et là encore elle dû se tenir au mur pour éviter de perdre l'équilibre. Elle avança aussi dignement qu'elle le pu dans l'étroit couloir qui était supposé mener au coin des dames et poussa la première porte qui se présenta devant elle.

Sauf qu'au lieu de s'ouvrir sur les toilettes des femmes comme son esprit embrumé l'avait présumé, la porte s'ouvrit sur un tout autre spectacle auquel elle était très loin de s'attendre.

Gregory Goyle se tourna vers elle et il perdit instantanément son sourire. Il avait la chemise ouverte et il semblait haleter. Son visage devint soudain livide et il l'observa avec un regard qui mêlait angoisse, horreur et panique à la fois. On aurait dit qu'il venait de se liquéfier sur place.

Victoria ne comprit pas tout de suite pourquoi il tirait une tête pareille et faillit se payer sa tronche, mais alors elle remarqua le garçon qui se tenait derrière Gregory et qui n'avait plus de t-shirt, et à bien y regarder il n'avait plus de pantalon non plus, et…

_Oh.

Fut le seul son qui sorti de sa bouche. Machinalement, elle referma la porte sur Gregory et sur le moldu et elle fit demi-tour.

Elle n'avait plus du tout envie de faire pipi maintenant. Seulement de boire un verre, ou dix.

Gregory sorti précipitamment du cagibi dans lequel il était enfermé et hurla son prénom, mais elle était déjà trop loin pour l'entendre.


	5. Chapter 5 - Le secret de Gregory Goyle

_Coucou tout le monde !_

 _Voici la suite directe du chapitre précédent, avec un peu plus de délai que prévu (j'ai pas mal été prise par ma vie professionnelle ces derniers temps)._

 _J'espère que vous apprécierez ce moment de lecture. =)_

 _Merci mille fois pour vos retours, c'est toujours agréable et motivant de savoir que cette histoire plait à quelques personnes._

 _Affectueusement vôtre,_

 _Coquille de noix_

* * *

 **Chapitre V - Le secret de Gregory Goyle**

Cela faisait beaucoup d'informations critiques à traiter, pour un cerveau aussi confus que celui de Victoria. D'un pas chancelant (mais sans jamais trébucher, ce qui relevait parfaitement du miracle) elle réussit à atteindre le bar et elle s'assit sur l'un des seuls tabourets encore libres, entre un moldu à l'air renfrogné et un couple qui s'inspectaient mutuellement la glotte dans un bruit de salive répugnant.

L'image de Gregory Goyle et de son moldu lui revint en mémoire et elle esquissa une grimace de dégoût. Elle avait du mal à y croire, et pourtant il n'y avait aucun doute possible sur leurs activités dans ce cagibi. Par Merlin, quand les autres allaient savoir ça !

_Qu'est-ce que je te sers ?

La voix du barman l'extirpa de ses pensées et elle leva vers lui un regard passablement contrarié, avant de s'obliger à faire preuve d'un peu de bon sens. Il n'y avait rien d'anormal à ce qu'il interrompe le fil de ses pensées en lui demandant ce qu'elle voulait boire alors qu'elle venait de s'asseoir à son bar. Elle n'avait pas pris le temps d'y réfléchir, alors elle répondit la première chose qui lui passait par la tête.

_Cinq shooter de votre alcool le plus fort.

_Ça te dit de goûter à ma préparation spéciale ? s'enquit le barman, qui avait flairé la bonne cliente.

Un large sourire étirait ses lèvres et Victoria eut soudain très envie de l'insulter, mais elle se retint.

_Surprends-moi, avait-elle dit sur un ton parfaitement ironique.

Comme si un moldu était capable de la surprendre en quoique ce soit.

Le type à sa droite empilait les cannettes de bière en affichant un air sombre et le couple à sa gauche s'échauffait tellement qu'ils faillirent empiéter sur son siège. Ils avaient carrément commencé à se grimper dessus lorsque le barman réapparut avec un petit plateau chargé de six shooter d'une couleur bleu turquoise.

_Le sixième est offert par la maison. Fais attention, ce n'est pas une boisson de fillette, avertit-il, toujours en souriant.

Victoria ne prêta aucune attention à son avertissement et enchaina les minuscules verres les uns après les autres dans une indifférence spectaculaire, sous le regard effaré du barman qui avait enfin perdu son sourire. Le goût ne lui plaisait pas du tout, mais comme elle planait déjà à dix mètres au-dessus du sol, elle n'eut aucun mal à tous les terminer en un temps record.

_C'est dégueulasse, tu devrais changer de métier, cingla-t-elle après avoir posé le dernier verre vide sur le plateau.

Elle claqua son billet moldu sur le comptoir et s'en alla avant que le type ait le temps de répondre quoique ce soit.

La salle était si bondée qu'elle mit dix bonnes minutes à retrouver les autres, qui continuaient à danser et à rire sur la piste de danse. Elle scruta vaguement les alentours mais il n'y avait pas de trace de Gregory dans les parages, et Daphnée la tira par le poignet pour l'obliger à venir danser avec elle.

Victoria, dont l'esprit était plus embrumé que jamais, se laissa aller et s'agita avec Daphnée sur un rythme frénétique. La pensée de Gregory avec le moldu s'évapora de son esprit en un éclair et elle retrouva les sensations exquises du trèfle à quatre feuilles dans son corps, ainsi que la montée de l'ivresse qu'elle devait en grande partie à la préparation spéciale que lui avait servit le barman moldu. Elle ferma les yeux et laissa son corps se mouvoir au rythme de la musique. Les vibrations des basses se répercutaient dans sa poitrine et se mêlaient aux battements de son cœur. C'était une sensation délicieuse.

Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, quelques minutes plus tard, elle vit Drago qui serrait Pansy dans ses bras. Blaise et Daphnée dansaient amoureusement ensemble à côté d'elle, et un peu plus loin, Théodore et Héloïse Hackett échangeaient un baiser en se balançant au rythme de la musique tandis qu'il caressait ses longs cheveux ondulés.

Victoria eut un pincement au cœur, et elle se sentit soudain très seule. Tous ses amis avaient finalement trouvé quelqu'un. Même Goyle – et pourtant, c'était _Goyle_ – avait réussi à coincer un moldu dans un cagibi. Cela n'avait rien de glorieux, c'était même plutôt dégoûtant, mais au moins lui n'était pas seul, comme elle, qui n'avait personne et qui finirait certainement dévorée par ses 12 chats. Pourtant, elle assistait à ce genre de scènes pratiquement tous les jours et habituellement cela l'indifférait. Mais ses émotions, de la même manière que ses sens, étaient exacerbés par son état d'ivresse générale et elle sentit une vague de mélancolie la submerger.

C'est peut-être cela, ou alors le trèfle à quatre feuilles, ou encore la quantité astronomique de boisson alcoolisée qu'elle avait ingérée au cours de la soirée, qui la poussa à prendre la série de décisions stupides qui s'ensuivirent.

Avec du recul, elle se dirait plus tard qu'elle aurait mieux fait de connecter ses neurones, tant pour sa propre dignité que pour le scandale que cela aurait pu éviter, mais pour l'heure, elle n'avait aucun recul. Pas le moindre.

Alors quand elle sentit que quelqu'un se collait à elle dans une tentative de rapprochement sans équivoque, elle se laissa faire. Et au lieu de repousser l'intrus comme elle l'aurait fait si elle avait eu les idées claires, elle se colla un peu plus contre lui pour l'encourager dans son initiative. Le moldu, qui se tenait derrière elle, posa ses mains sur ses hanches et pencha son visage vers le sien pour déposer un baiser dans son cou.

Chose qu'il n'eut pas le temps de faire, puisqu'il se fit empoigner par deux gaillards aux cheveux blonds qui arrachèrent Victoria à son étreinte avec une brutalité peu orthodoxe.

Victoria ne sut pas si c'était Drago ou Théodore qui avait distribué le premier coup, en tout cas le moldu se retrouva par terre en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire et il eut bien du mal à se relever, les yeux écarquillés dans un mélange de surprise et de rage. Le reste se passa très vite. Le moldu se redressa avec l'aide de deux de ses amis et envoya son poing en direction de Drago, qui l'esquiva de justesse. Rejoint par Blaise, les trois garçons en vinrent aux mains avec les trois moldus, distribuant autant de coups qu'ils en reçurent. Théodore, dont les yeux brillaient de fureur, fonça sur son adversaire, un gars plus petit que lui à la mâchoire carrée et aux cheveux noirs, et le plaqua au sol pour le maîtriser. Autour d'eux, les gens s'étaient écartés et Daphnée, Pansy et Héloïse ainsi que deux ou trois moldus se précipitèrent pour les séparer.

_NON, pas _ici_ , fit Daphnée avec autorité en voyant que Drago était sur le point d'attraper sa baguette magique pour la pointer sur le garçon qui s'était collé à Victoria.

Ce simple rappel à l'ordre suffit à le faire renoncer. L'instant d'après, le videur, un type anormalement grand et costaud, les saisit lui et Théodore par le col pour les jeter en dehors du club.

Blaise n'attendit pas de se faire lui aussi soulever du sol pour les rejoindre, suivit de Daphnée, Pansy, Héloïse et Victoria. Ils sortirent dans la fraicheur de la nuit et Victoria songea qu'une bouffée d'air frais était tout ce qui lui avait manqué à cet instant.

Il était près de trois heures du matin et le brouillard avait disparu pour laisser place à un magnifique ciel constellé d'étoiles.

_Non mais c'est quoi votre problème à tous les trois ? s'écria Daphnée avec colère.

_Hé, moi je n'ai fait que les aider ! se défendit Blaise en levant les mains en l'air.

_Toi, _tu te tais_ ! siffla-t-elle, plus furieuse que jamais.

_Demande plutôt à Victoria quel est son problème ! fulmina Drago dont les contours de l'œil droit viraient au violet, en la pointant du doigt comme s'il s'agissait d'une espèce particulièrement repoussante de veracrasse.

_C'est vrai ça, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de laisser ce moldu t'approcher ? Tu as perdu l'esprit ? demanda Pansy sur un ton accusateur.

Victoria sentit à son tour la colère monter et elle croisa sèchement les bras sur sa poitrine, ses yeux jetant des éclairs menaçants à tous ceux qui la regardaient avec un air de reproche.

_Oh oui, évidemment ça va être de ma faute, maintenant. Moi je ne vous ai rien demandé, je me débrouillais parfaitement bien toute seule !

_On a vu ça, oui, répliqua Théodore avec froideur.

Il avait les poings serrés et Victoria remarqua qu'il avait des marques rouges sur les jointures de sa main droite. Héloïse avait détourné le regard en secouant la tête d'un air navré. Elle semblait particulièrement déçue.

_Franchement Vicky… commença Daphnée.

_Ça suffit. J'en ai vraiment assez, lâcha Victoria en tournant les talons.

_Et où tu vas comme ça ? demanda Daphnée d'une voix éperdue alors que l'inquiétude semblait avoir remplacé la colère.

_Loin de votre morale à deux noises ! avait-elle crié sans se retourner.

L'écho de ses talons qui claquaient sur les dalles se répercutait tout autour d'eux dans le silence de la nuit, alors qu'ils la regardaient s'éloigner en silence.

_On ne devrait peut-être pas la laisser partir toute seule comme ça ? s'inquiéta Héloïse au bout d'un moment.

On aurait presque dit qu'elle avait hésité à prononcer ces mots. Drago leva les yeux au ciel et Pansy sembla chercher quelque chose autour d'eux.

_Quelqu'un a vu Goyle ?

_Il a dû rester à l'intérieur, il n'a surement pas vu qu'on s'était fait jeter.

_Je vais aller le prévenir, fit Blaise.

_Je viens avec toi, dit Daphnée qui avait enfin retrouvé son calme.

Ils s'éloignèrent ensemble et il ne resta bientôt plus que Drago, Pansy, Héloïse et Théodore devant l'ancienne usine désaffectée.

_Qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour Victoria ? interrogea Pansy. Il faudrait quand même que quelqu'un vérifie qu'elle rentre bien chez elle.

_Tu peux t'en charger ? demanda Drago à Théodore. Elle m'a un peu trop tapé sur les nerfs pour ce soir.

Théodore interrogea Héloïse du regard. Elle avait l'air un peu tendue à l'idée qu'il la laisse ici avec les autres mais elle se radoucit presqu'aussitôt et secoua la tête d'un air serein.

_Tu devrais y aller. Pansy à raison, ce n'est pas très sûr de partir toute seule au beau milieu de la nuit.

_Tu peux me rejoindre chez moi après si tu veux ?

_Je crois que je vais plutôt aller me coucher, je suis vraiment très fatiguée, répondit-elle en lui adressant un mince sourire.

Mais il y avait quelque chose dans sa voix et dans son attitude qui donnait l'impression qu'elle essayait surtout de faire bonne figure. Théodore songea un instant à dire quelque chose de rassurant pour ne pas finir cette soirée avec Héloïse sur une fausse note, mais au lieu de cela il se contenta simplement de hausser les épaules.

_Comme tu veux. Drago et Pansy vont te ramener, dans ce cas.

Il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres et tourna à son tour les talons dans la direction où Victoria était parti quelques minutes avant.

[…]

Victoria avançait d'un pas vif dans la rue déserte qui bordait les quais. Les bras croisés pour se tenir chaud, elle fulminait. La sensation euphorique de l'ivresse semblait l'avoir définitivement quitté et à présent, elle enrageait intérieurement. Autour d'elle tout était désert, on entendait que le bruit de ses talons sur le sol et le froissement de sa robe pendant qu'elle marchait en s'efforçant de ne pas tituber.

Elle aurait très bien pu transplaner, mais elle s'était dit que cela n'avait rien de très prudent dans l'état où elle était. De toute façon, elle avait grandement besoin de prendre l'air.

Néanmoins, à mesure qu'elle s'enfonçait toute seule dans les rues désertes de la périphérie de Londres, les ruelles sombres qu'elle croisait avaient quelque chose de moins en moins rassurant et elle ne pu empêcher quelques idées saugrenues de lui traverser l'esprit. De temps en temps, elle jetait des coups d'œils anxieux en direction des recoins qui n'étaient pas éclairés par les lampadaires, tout en se disant qu'il était parfaitement ridicule d'avoir peur alors qu'elle était une sorcière et qu'elle pouvait parfaitement se défendre.

Alors qu'elle tournait au coin de la rue, elle fit une courte pause pour retirer ses chaussures à talons. Victoria grimaça en retirant les escarpins aux reflets dorés, elle avait les pieds en feu et elle regretta soudain ses bonnes vieilles baskets bien confortables. Elle massa un peu ses pieds endoloris en prenant appui contre le mur à côté d'elle, et après un instant d'hésitation, elle jugea qu'il valait mieux pour elle qu'elle continue sa route sans ses chaussures. Elle aurait été bien incapable de faire dix mètres de plus avec ces instruments de torture.

Mais alors qu'elle se remettait en marche, ses escarpins à la main, elle crut entendre des bruits de pas derrière elle et elle eut soudain la sensation très dérangeante d'être suivi. Alors que son cœur s'emballait dans sa poitrine, elle se stoppa net en retenant son souffle et se retourna pour scruter la rue.

Elle ne vit personne. La rue, autant devant que derrière, semblait parfaitement déserte. Méfiante, elle observa encore un moment les alentours, et alors qu'elle ne voyait toujours rien d'inquiétant, elle en conclut qu'il n'y avait aucun danger pour elle de reprendre sa route. Tandis qu'elle se remettait en marche, elle se fit la réflexion que sa paranoïa n'allait vraiment pas en s'arrangeant.

Pourtant, quelques secondes plus tard, elle fut à nouveau certaine d'avoir entendu des bruits de pas qui se rapprochaient d'elle.

 _Ressaisis-toi Victoria, c'est ton imagination, rien de plus._

Malgré tous les efforts qu'elle faisait pour s'astreindre à rester raisonnable et à ne pas laisser son esprit paranoïaque la torturer, elle eut l'horrible certitude de sentir une présence dans son dos. Cette fois, elle en était convaincu, elle n'était pas toute seule dans cette rue.

Un frisson glacial remonta le long de son échine. Son cœur martela si fort contre sa poitrine qu'elle cru qu'il allait passer à travers et tomber sur le trottoir. Le vif sentiment de panique qui la prit par les tripes lui donna soudain l'impression d'avoir l'esprit parfaitement clair. Alors qu'elle continuait à marcher en accélérant l'allure, elle glissa une main dans son sac et enroula ses doigts autour de sa baguette.

Elle se retourna d'un seul coup en pointant son arme et se heurta à quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un, en poussant un cri effrayé sous le choc.

La personne qu'elle avait heurté de plein fouet se recula en même temps qu'elle, et elle reconnu alors Théodore qui la regardait avec un air à moitié amusé, ses cheveux en batailles au-dessus de sa tête.

_Espèce de crétin ! s'écria-t-elle en se précipitant vers lui pour le repousser en arrière avec rage.

Mais elle n'avait pas beaucoup de force et elle réussit à peine à lui faire faire un pas en arrière.

_On dirait que tu as eu peur, s'amusa-t-il.

_Pas du tout ! J'ai été surprise, c'est tout.

Théodore, qui ne semblait pas en croire un mot, la regarda avec un sourire en coin, sans rien dire.

_Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? demanda-t-elle au bout d'un moment en replaçant la bretelle de sa robe qui avait glissée de son épaule au moment où ils s'étaient entrechoqués.

_Je suis venu te raccompagner chez toi.

_En marchant derrière moi comme un voleur ? dit-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine et en haussant un sourcil.

_Je me suis dit que tu n'aurais peut-être pas très envie de me voir.

Victoria parut interloqué par sa dernière phrase, mais elle reprit contenance presqu'aussitôt et n'en laissa plus rien transparaitre.

_Tu avais vu juste, répliqua-t-elle sèchement en se remettant en marche.

Loin de se sentir découragé par son évidente mauvaise humeur, Théodore se mit à marcher à côté d'elle, les mains dans les poches. Victoria lui jeta un regard mauvais mais ne fit rien pour l'en dissuader. Il fallait avouer que c'était quand même rassurant de ne pas se retrouver toute seule dans les rues désertes de Londres, un dimanche à trois heures cinq du matin.

Alors qu'ils marchaient côte à côte dans le silence de la nuit, Victoria poussa un soupir et finit par abandonner sa décision de ne pas lui adresser la parole du trajet.

_Où sont passé les autres ?

_Daphnée et Blaise sont allé retrouver Goyle, Drago, Pansy et Héloïse sont rentrés chez eux.

_Oh, et Héloïse a accepté de défaire ta laisse ? répondit Victoria sur un ton narquois.

_Ne parles pas d'elle comme ça, répondit Théodore sur un ton très calme.

Victoria détourna le regard, les joues légèrement rougissantes et fixa un point invisible dans la rue qui s'étendait devant eux.

_Elle fait de son mieux, tu sais, ajouta-t-il enfin.

_Ah, vraiment.

_Tout ça, c'est pas son truc. A part Daphnée, personne ne fait d'efforts pour l'aider à se sentir à l'aise, et on ne peut pas dire que ce soit vraiment facile, avec toi et les autres.

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, au juste ? demanda Victoria, piquée au vif.

_Tu étais vraiment obligé de te moquer d'elle en arrivant tout à l'heure ? Tu ne pouvais vraiment pas t'empêcher de lui dire qu'elle était « _studieuse_ », alors même que tout le monde sauf elle savait que ça n'avait rien d'un compliment sortant de ta bouche ? Tu t'es servi de ce que j'ai dit l'autre jour dans le Poudlard Express pour lui lancer une pique et l'humilier.

Cela ne ressemblait pas à un reproche, plutôt à une constatation, mais Victoria ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille.

_Ça n'avait rien d'humiliant ! se défendit-elle avec fougue. Ça l'aurait été si elle avait été au courant de ce que tu avais dit, mais puisque ce n'est pas le cas, quel est le problème ?

_Le problème c'est que ne peux pas t'en empêcher, c'est plus fort que toi. Tu étais très contente de voir Blaise et Pansy se retenir d'éclater de rire alors qu'Héloïse, elle, pensait que tu lui faisais vraiment un compliment. Au final, on en revient toujours à toi qui te croit très supérieure au reste du monde. Ça, en plus de la réputation que l'on se traine en ce moment, tu crois que c'est facile pour elle ?

Victoria parut cette fois réellement offensée par les accusations de Théodore.

_ _Vraiment_ navrée que la _fragile_ et _précieuse_ Héloïse Hackett se trouve trop bien pour trainer avec des gens comme nous. Si c'est tellement difficile de nous supporter, pourquoi elle ne reste pas chez elle, avec sa famille parfaite, sa réputation parfaite et ses amis parfaits ? On ne la force pas à venir, que je sache, fustigea-t-elle avec froideur.

_Arrêtes, Vi'. Tu sais parfaitement de quoi je veux parler, dit Théodore en plantant son regard dans celui de Victoria.

Ils s'étaient arrêtés de marcher et se tenaient l'un en face de l'autre. Elle affronta son regard pendant un instant, comme si elle était prête à en découdre, puis elle détourna les yeux et secoua la tête. L'expression de son visage était très différente à présent.

_Je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça maintenant, Théo.

_Ça fait longtemps que j'ai arrêté de croire qu'il y aurait un bon moment pour parler de ça, répondit-il alors, impassible.

Mais elle remarqua que son ton était devenu plus sec. Victoria sentit quelque chose se tordre dans le creux de son ventre, et elle eut soudain très envie d'être n'importe où ailleurs qu'ici. La poussée d'adrénaline que lui avait provoqué sa frayeur dans la rue s'était estompée et elle sentait à nouveau que sa tête lui tournait légèrement, et que tous ses sens n'étaient pas complètement rétablis de ses excès de la soirée. Non, vraiment, elle n'était pas en état d'avoir cette conversation maintenant.

_Héloïse est une fille bien, lâcha-t-elle d'une petite voix. Je le pense vraiment, ajouta-t-elle en plongeant son regard dans les yeux verts de Théodore, qui la fixait toujours.

_Je le pense aussi.

Ces derniers mots semblèrent marquer une trêve entre eux. Victoria frissonna et balaya les alentours du regard. Si elle avait bien évalué où ils se trouvaient à présent, ils en avaient encore pour une bonne heure et demie de marche avant d'arriver à destination et elle n'était pas très sûre que ses pieds – déjà bien endoloris – survivraient à cela.

Elle se tourna vers Théodore. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées. L'air absent, il fixait un point invisible derrière elle et ne semblait pas se rendre compte qu'elle l'observait.

_Est-ce que tu te sens capable de transplaner ? demanda-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

Sa voix sembla suffire à l'extirper de ses pensées. Théodore ramena son regard vers elle et il fronça légèrement les sourcils, mais il acquiesça silencieusement. Il avait beaucoup bu lui aussi ce soir, mais il semblait néanmoins parfaitement capable de mener à bien un transplanage sans les envoyer tous les deux à Sainte-Mangouste.

_Où est-ce que tu veux aller ?

_Ramènes-moi chez moi, répondit-elle simplement.

Sans un mot, il lui prit la main et ils disparurent tous les deux dans un « crac » sonore.

[…]

Alors qu'elle traversait la courte allée qui menait jusqu'à sa porte d'entrée, Victoria entendit un « crac » retentir derrière elle, signe que Théodore avait transplané à nouveau.

Ses chaussures toujours à la main, elle réalisa qu'elle se sentait vraiment très fatiguée. Elle ne rêvait plus que d'une chose en montant les quelques marches qui menaient sur le perron : rejoindre son lit pour y dormir trois jours durant.

Elle fut surprise de voir de la lumière qui provenait du salon lorsqu'elle poussa la lourde porte en bois massif. Il était trois heures et demie du matin et elle s'était attendue à ce que tout le monde dorme, lui laissant le champ libre pour se faufiler en douce dans sa chambre sans que personne ne remarque sa présence. Elle avait bien songé à retourner directement chez Daphnée après la soirée, mais elle avait vraiment besoin de récupérer quelques affaires et il lui semblait peu probable que Daphnée ait encore envie de l'accueillir après qu'elle ait déclenchée une bagarre impliquant son petit ami.

C'était la première fois qu'elle revenait dans la maison de sa mère depuis l'épisode avec Ripley et elle avait espéré ne croiser personne d'autre que l'elfe de maison.

Discrètement, elle s'avança en direction du salon pour voir qui était là. Assise sur l'un des canapés en cuir, elle reconnu la chevelure brune de sa mère. Elle semblait seule et elle lui tournait le dos, c'était le moment idéal pour se faufiler ni-vu-ni-connu. Alors que Victoria s'apprêtait à passer devant l'encadrement de la porte pour rejoindre sa chambre, elle fit grincer le plancher sous ses pieds. Elle poussa un juron silencieux.

_Ripley, c'est toi ? demanda une voix tremblante et pleine d'espoir.

Victoria grimaça et se tourna vers sa mère qui s'était redressée du canapé. Amélia Ludchance avait une mine affreuse. Les yeux rougis par les larmes, le nez qui coulait, la chevelure étrangement emmêlée, elle semblait dévastée.

_Oh, c'est toi chérie, dit-elle en voyant Victoria qui se tenait sur le pas de la porte.

_Salut, maman.

Mrs Ludchance, qui était pourtant toujours si bien apprêté, ne semblait pas avoir pris la peine de coiffer sa longue chevelure depuis longtemps et elle portait un vieux jogging avec un pull trop large pour elle. Dans sa main droite, elle serrait un mouchoir usagé. Sans un mot, elle alla se rasseoir sur le canapé, exactement à l'endroit où elle s'était trouvée une minute plus tôt.

Victoria songea un instant à monter dans sa chambre en faisant comme si de rien n'était, mais elle se ravisa en entendant les reniflements sonores de sa mère dans le salon. Soupirant pour elle-même, elle s'avança vers le canapé et s'installa à côté d'elle en la regardant. Vu de près, Mrs. Ludchance avait l'air dans un état encore plus pitoyable que ce qu'elle avait imaginé. On aurait dit qu'elle n'avait rien fait d'autre que pleurer pendant des jours.

_Je suis contente que tu sois rentrée, dit simplement Amélia Ludchance avant de se moucher bruyamment dans son mouchoir usagé.

Victoria ne répondit pas tout de suite, se penchant en avant pour attraper un mouchoir neuf sur la table basse qu'elle lui tendit.

_Maman, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Amélia Ludchance, qui regardait ses mains, sembla faire un effort considérable pour réprimer un nouveau sanglot, puis elle se tourna vers sa fille en affichant un sourire sans joie.

_Ripley est parti, lâcha-t-elle alors que son visage se tordait douloureusement et que des grosses larmes dévalaient le long de ses joues.

_Maman… souffla Victoria en se collant à elle et en l'entourant de ses bras.

Amélia Ludchance se mit à hoqueter bruyamment tandis que Victoria posait sa tête contre la sienne en fixant le vide d'un air absent. Victoria et sa mère n'étaient pas très proches de manière générale, mais ce n'était pas la première fois que Victoria se retrouvait à la consoler après une déception amoureuse. Cette situation avait un goût amer de déjà vu, et d'expérience Victoria savait que la seule chose à faire était attendre que ça passe.

Elle eut envie de lui dire que c'était mieux ainsi, parce que Ripley était un enfoiré de première qui ne méritait certainement pas son affection, mais elle se retint et resta silencieuse tandis que sa mère pleurait de tout son saoul entre ses bras.

_Je me suis fait un sang d'encre, tu sais, dit Amélia Ludchance en s'essuyant les yeux avec le mouchoir qu'elle venait de lui donner. Tu n'as pas reçu mes lettres ?

_J'étais chez Daphnée, se contenta-t-elle de répondre.

_Oui, ses parents m'ont écrit pour me dire que tu étais chez eux. J'imagine que tu avais mieux à faire que me répondre… ce n'est pas grave, assura-t-elle d'une voix résignée. Est-ce que… Est-ce qu'au moins tu as vu le mot de ton père ? Il ne pourra pas du tout te recevoir des vacances, finalement. Ah, celui-là alors, si seulement je pouvais lui dire ma façon de penser ! s'exprima-t-elle avec colère tout en se mouchant à nouveau bruyamment.

Victoria ne répondit rien. En réalité, il ne lui semblait pas que sa mère se soit jamais gênée pour dire à son père « sa façon de penser ».

_Est-ce que tu es quand même passé par la maison en rentrant ? Tu as vu Ripley ? Peut qu'il… il t'a dit quelque chose, à propos de moi ? demanda-t-elle alors avec espoir, en levant ses yeux brillants vers Victoria.

Donc, Ripley avait quitté la maison juste après elle et il n'était jamais revenu. Peut-être qu'il avait pris peur en pensant que Victoria raconterait tout à sa mère dès qu'elle la verrait et qu'il avait jugé qu'il valait mieux pour lui qu'il prenne la poudre d'escampette. Victoria se sentit un peu soulagée à l'idée que ce type ne traine plus dans les parages, même si cela devait rendre sa mère malheureuse comme les pierres.

_Je suis désolée, je n'ai vu personne, mentit-elle.

Mrs. Ludchance hocha la tête, l'air déçu.

_Bien. Alors ça veut dire que cette fois, il est parti pour de bon, annonça-t-elle d'une voix déchirée par un nouveau torrent de larmes.

Victoria fronça les sourcils en regardant sa mère s'effondrer une nouvelle fois. Elle eut envie de la secouer en lui rappelant que de tous ses mauvais choix en matière de relations amoureuses, Ripley était certainement l'un des pires et que c'était pitoyable de penser qu'elle ne valait pas mieux que ce résidu de fond de chaudron. Au contraire, elle aurait dû être très contente qu'il débarrasse le plancher compte tenu du fait que c'était un fou dangereux doublé d'un incroyable salopard. Mais elle se retint, convaincu que cela ne ferait qu'empirer les choses.

Après tout, Amélia Ludchance s'était toujours fait piétiner par les hommes de sa vie, à croire qu'elle les choisissait en fonction de leur capacité à lui briser le cœur. D'une certaine façon, Victoria songea qu'elle n'avait que ce qu'elle méritait. Après tout, elle n'avait qu'à se montrer un peu plus exigeante dans ses critères de sélection.

Et d'un autre côté, elle ne doutait pas que son propre père l'ait dévastée à tel point qu'elle en avait probablement perdu toute estime d'elle-même, ce qui (plus que toute autre chose) en disait long sur les choix amoureux qu'Amélia fit à la suite de sa rupture avec lui. Cela expliquait certainement aussi pourquoi toutes les deux avaient tant de mal à nouer une relation mère-fille digne de ce nom, Amélia ayant toutes les difficultés du monde à accepter que sa propre fille voue une telle admiration à un homme qui l'avait à ce point détruite.

Les premières lueurs du jour commençaient déjà à poindre lorsque Victoria, au bord de l'épuisement, regagna enfin son lit. Elle avait tenu encore un long moment compagnie à sa mère, jusqu'à ce que celle-ci s'endorme finalement sur le canapé du salon. Elle était remontée dans sa chambre après avoir tiré une couverture sur les épaules d'Amélia et elle s'était endormie presque instantanément, dès que sa tête eut touché son oreiller.

Le lundi suivant, Daphnée avait profité de l'absence de ses parents pour inviter toute la bande à passer l'après-midi chez elle. Dehors, il faisait un temps absolument radieux, chose que l'on n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps. Le ciel était d'un bleu éclatant et la température avait nettement augmentée, ce qui apporta un peu de baume dans le cœur des Londoniens qui n'avaient subi jusqu'à présent que le froid et la grisaille en ce début d'été.

Daphnée et Pansy s'était installées sur des transat dans le jardin et profitaient d'un bain de soleil, tandis que Drago, Blaise et Théodore voltigeaient autour d'elles sur leurs balais en se faisant des passes avec un souafle. Drago, qui commençait déjà à transpirer sous l'effort, mit pied à terre et entra dans la maison pour se servir un jus de citrouille bien frais. Au même moment, Astoria Greengrass, la petite sœur de Daphnée, descendit les escaliers sans regarder où elle allait et lui rentra dedans.

_Oh, pardon ! Je suis vraiment désolée, s'excusa-t-elle sincèrement.

_C'est pas grave, marmonna Drago avant d'esquisser un sourire poli. Astoria, c'est bien ça ?

_C'est ça. Et toi, tu es Drago Malefoy.

Drago acquiesça et observa la jeune fille qui se tenait devant lui. Astoria Greengrass avait deux ans de moins que Daphnée et faisait partie de la maison Serdaigle. Drago se souvenait l'avoir déjà croisé quelques fois à l'école et à de très rares occasions lorsqu'il passait chez Daphnée, mais Astoria ne restait habituellement jamais avec eux (Daphnée lui répétant sans cesse qu'elle était trop jeune et qu'elle refusait de lui donner le mauvais exemple). Il n'avait donc jamais vraiment fait attention à elle.

Il fut frappé par la ressemblance entre les deux sœurs. A l'exception de ses cheveux, qui étaient châtains alors que ceux de Daphnée tiraient plutôt vers le blond, elles avaient exactement le même nez, ainsi que le même regard. Le visage d'Astoria était fin et ses traits dégageaient la même douceur emprunte de malice que Daphnée.

_Est-ce que tu sais où est ma sœur ? demanda Astoria.

_Dehors, avec les autres, dit-il en se servant un verre de jus de citrouille. Tu joues au Quidditch ?

_Un peu, mais ça m'étonnerait que Daphnée me laisse passer du temps avec vous.

A ces mots, le visage de Drago s'assombrit et Astoria comprit qu'elle venait de dire quelque chose de travers.

_Je ne disais pas ça pour… je n'avais pas l'intention de… bredouilla-t-elle précipitamment pour se rattraper, comprenant qu'il avait interprété ses paroles comme si elle avait sous-entendu que Daphnée voulait la protéger de leur mauvaise influence, compte tenu de la réputation que Drago et certains autres de ses amis trainaient derrières-eux.

Drago haussa un sourcil interrogateur tandis qu'Astoria virait au rouge pivoine. Elle ne put s'empêcher de songer qu'il avait l'air plus vieux et plus las que la plupart des gens de son âge. Il semblait préoccupé et on aurait dit qu'il n'avait pas souri depuis longtemps.

_Je crois que je suis en train de m'enfoncer, souffla-t-elle en guise d'excuses, visiblement mal à l'aise.

Le regard de Drago sembla s'adoucir pendant un instant, mais il n'eut pas le loisir de lui répondre, parce que son attention fut attirée en direction de la porte d'entrée d'où dépassait une sorte de chiffon blanc qui s'agitait frénétiquement au bout d'une baguette. Il ne comprit pas tout de suite la signification de cette scène, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende une voix familière s'élever de derrière la porte entrouverte.

_Est-ce que tu accorderais le droit d'entrer à une amie qui est sincèrement désolée ?

Drago poussa un soupir las et le visage de Victoria se glissa dans l'ouverture tandis qu'il pouvait lire sur ses lèvres les mots « je suis désolée » qu'elle prononçait silencieusement. Drago leva les yeux au ciel d'un air exaspéré et lui fit signe d'entrer.

_Salut, mini-Daphnée, fit Victoria en passant près d'Astoria.

_Salut Victoria, et ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! rouspéta cette dernière avant de s'éclipser hors de la cuisine pour les laisser seuls.

Mais Victoria ne fit pas le moins du monde attention à ce qu'elle disait. Elle s'arrêta devant Drago et le regarda avec un air contrit, tandis qu'il l'observait en retour avec une certaine sévérité dans le regard. Victoria remarqua que son cocard avait pratiquement disparu, certainement grâce à une potion antibleus. Il avait les traits encore plus tirés que d'habitude, et pendant une fraction de seconde elle se demanda si elle allait jamais revoir la joie traverser le visage de son meilleur ami.

_Je peux savoir ce qui t'a pris ? demanda-t-il froidement.

_S'il te plait, ne m'en veux pas ! J'étais vraiment saoule, et les choses ont seulement un peu échappées à mon contrôle.

Mais il fit une mine qui signifiait très clairement qu'il n'était pas du tout convaincu par ses explications.

-Enfin Drago, soyons sérieux deux minutes. Tu me connais, non ? Jamais je ne serais allé m'acoquiner avec un moldu !

Drago aurait bien voulu lui répondre qu'il n'en avait rien à faire de ses excuses, et que le peu qu'il avait vu dépassait déjà de très loin toutes les limites acceptables, mais d'un autre côté il connaissait bien Victoria et il savait à quel point elle pouvait se montrer irréfléchie à certaines occasions.

_Je crois que tu devrais te calmer avec tout ça, dit-il sur un ton très sérieux.

_Je crois bien que tu as raison. J'ai passé un dimanche affreux, c'était le pire lendemain de soirée que j'ai connu. D'ailleurs, il faut que j'aille dire deux mots à Blaise à propos de ses petits trafics, parce que ça n'avait rien d'une réussite. J'étais encore plus mal que d'habitude ! Un vrai carnage.

Drago esquissa un maigre sourire et le visage de Victoria s'illumina d'un air radieux.

_On fait la paix ?

_On fait la paix, concéda-t-il, incapable de résister aux grands yeux brillants de Victoria qui lui donnaient les airs d'une enfant de cinq ans.

Ensemble, ils rejoignirent les autres côté jardin. En les voyant arriver, Blaise s'immobilisa dans les airs et Daphnée et Pansy – qui s'extasiait sur la bague de Daphnée comme s'il s'agissait de la plus belle chose qu'elle ait vu de sa vie – s'interrompirent pour la regarder. Apparemment, Daphnée et Blaise avaient annoncé leurs fiançailles avant qu'elle n'arrive.

_Tiens, voilà notre reine du bal ! railla Blaise dans une expression amusée.

Victoria, qui ne se laissa pas démonter, leur fit la révérence avant de reprendre son sérieux et de murmurer quelques vagues excuses entre ses dents.

_Pardon ? On n'a pas bien entendu, dit Pansy qui semblait prendre un malin plaisir à lui faire répéter.

_J'ai dit : Je suis désolée, dit Victoria d'une voix claire, en appuyant sur chacun de ses mots avec autant de mauvaise volonté que possible. Ça va là ? Tout le monde a bien entendu ou je dois vous déboucher moi-même les conduits ?

_Excuses acceptées, assura Daphnée en riant. Mais ne recommence plus, s'il te plait, Blaise n'a pas arrêté de chouiner quand il a fallu lui resouder l'arcade avec un baume rafistoleur. Une vraie chochotte…

_Hey ! s'indigna Blaise. Ça fait un mal de chien, ce truc. J'aurais bien aimé t'y voir, toi !

_Ça, ça ne risque pas d'arriver, puisque moi je ne suis pas assez bête pour aller me bagarrer comme une moldu lors d'une soirée trop arrosée.

_C'était pas malin, je te le concède, admit-il avec un air renfrogné.

Victoria leva les yeux en direction de Théodore. Ce dernier lui adressa un rapide « salut » sans cesser de tournoyer dans les airs et se désintéressa aussitôt d'elle pour jouer avec le souafle. Drago attrapa son balai et les rejoignit dans les airs en entamant une série de passes assez impressionnantes.

Victoria eut à peine le temps de s'installer sur un transat à côté de Pansy, qu'ils entendirent la porte s'ouvrir derrière eux.

_Salut, Greg ! lança Blaise.

Victoria se figea sur son transat et mis quelques secondes à se retourner pour voir faire face au nouvel arrivant.

_Je ne savais pas que tu comptais venir, dit Daphnée qui semblait prise au dépourvu.

Gregory Goyle se tenait sur le pas de la porte, raide comme un piquet. Il dévisagea chacun d'eux avec un air profondément anxieux tout en jetant des petits coups d'yeux frénétiques en direction de Victoria.

_Ouais, c'est euh… Drago m'a dit que vous seriez ici cette après-midi, dit Gregory d'une voix tendue.

_Est-ce que tout va bien ? demanda Pansy en le regardant triturer ses mains avec nervosité.

Il n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre et continuait à les toiser avec méfiance. De toute évidence, cet accueil le décontenançait au plus haut point.

_Tu veux qu'on te serve quelque chose à boire ? Ou bien… Tu veux peut-être t'asseoir ? proposa Daphnée, qui ne savait pas très bien comment réagir.

_T'as pas l'air bien, mon vieux, fit remarquer Drago en immobilisant son balai dans les airs.

_Non, si ! répondit-il précipitamment. Je veux dire… Non, ça ira, merci Daphnée, et si, ça va très bien. Je peux te parler une minute ? acheva-t-il en s'adressant à Victoria.

Gregory donnait l'impression qu'il allait exploser d'une minute à l'autre tant il semblait sous pression. Victoria, qui ne pouvait nier s'amuser beaucoup de le voir se tortiller dans une telle expression de fébrilité, étira ses lèvres dans un sourire narquois.

_Oui, bien sûr.

Mais elle ne bougea pas. Les regards interloqués de ses amis se tournèrent vers elle tandis qu'elle attendait avec un air intéressé qu'il ouvre la bouche et se mette à parler.

_Je voulais dire… en privé, précisa-t-il tandis qu'il ressemblait de plus en plus à une cocotte-minute.

Victoria finit par se lever et lui emboita le pas jusqu'au salon. Elle n'avait pas vraiment repensé à ce qu'elle avait vu l'autre soir dans le cagibi, trop occupée à survivre à sa propre gueule de bois pendant le reste du weekend. Elle trouvait cela révoltant, naturellement, et elle songea qu'elle aurait dû le laisser se dépatouiller devant les autres au lieu d'accepter qu'il lui parle en privé. Maintenant qu'il était revenu lui rafraichir la mémoire, elle mourrait d'envie d'aller tout raconter aux autres.

Tandis qu'elle l'entendait refermer la porte derrière eux, son regard s'attarda sur le tableau généalogique des Greengrass qui trônait fièrement sur un mur du salon. A première vue, seuls les membres directs de Daphnée y apparaissaient (père, mère, sœur, grands-parents) mais si l'on touchait le visage d'un des membres avec la pointe de sa baguette, par exemple celui de Mr. Greengrass, on pouvait voir de nouvelles ramifications apparaitre avec les différents sorciers et sorcières qui avaient un lien de parenté avec lui.

Pendant la semaine qu'elle avait passée chez les Greengrass, Victoria s'était amusée à éplucher la généalogie de Daphnée jusqu'à ses arrières-arrières-arrières-grands-parents. C'est ainsi qu'elle avait appris que Daphnée avait un lien de parenté éloigné avec Théodore (qui devait être son cousin au sixième ou septième degré), et avec Pansy. Les photos des membres de la famille qui étaient décédés étaient en noir et blanc et leurs yeux étaient fermés comme s'ils étaient plongés dans un profond sommeil, et ceux qui avaient été déshérités avaient simplement leur nom raturé et remplacé par les mots « traitre à son sang ». Victoria observa le petit cadre dans lequel souriait Daphnée avec un air charmant, avant d'être ramenée à la réalité par Gregory qui s'éclaircissait la voix derrière elle.

_Ecoute, pour ce que tu as vu l'autre soir, ce n'est pas…

_Sérieusement Greg, tu vas vraiment me faire le coup du « ce n'est pas ce que tu crois » ? le coupa-t-elle avant qu'il ait pu finir sa phrase.

Elle avait croisé les bras sur sa poitrine avec un air mauvais, histoire de lui signifier qu'elle n'était pas dupe et qu'il valait mieux pour lui qu'il évite de la prendre pour une dinde. Gregory sembla ravaler la fin de sa phrase avec difficulté en affichant un air gêné. Il parut réfléchir un instant aux options qui lui restaient, puis son expression se durcit singulièrement tandis qu'il levait sur elle un regard particulièrement contrarié.

_Tu étais ivre morte, personne ne te croira, lâcha-t-il sèchement tout en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Victoria haussa un sourcil en arborant un air incroyablement supérieur.

_Ça me semble être un pari risqué pour toi, tu ne penses pas ? Mais on peut aller vérifier ça tout de suite, puisque tu sembles si sûr de toi.

_Désolé, mais je ne te laisserai pas faire ça.

Il s'était posté entre elle et la porte, ses épais sourcils froncés dans une expression menaçante.

_Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? M'attaquer ? s'exclama-t-elle dans un petit rire moqueur. Même si tu arrivais à me battre, ce dont je doute, les autres te réduiraient en bouillie et tu n'aurais plus aucun ami.

_Je n'aurais plus aucun ami de toute façon si tu ouvres ta sale bouche ! dit-il, furieux, en pointant sa baguette sur elle.

Victoria se stoppa net. Loin de se sentir inquiété par cette démonstration d'hostilité, elle le regarda plutôt avec une expression de profond dégoût.

Elle n'avait jamais été particulièrement proche de Gregory Goyle. Ils s'entendaient assez bien et elle avait parfois passé de bons moments en sa compagnie, mais il n'avait jamais fait partie de ses meilleurs amis. Elle avait noué des liens avec lui parce qu'elle avait été obligée de le fréquenter pendant toute sa scolarité - lui et son acolyte Vincent Crabbe suivaient Drago partout en se prenant pour des chiens de garde – et elle eut la certitude que mettre un terme à leur amitié ne lui ferait ni chaud ni froid, surtout depuis qu'il lui avait pris l'envie de l'insulter en pointant sa baguette sur elle et accessoirement de fricoter avec des moldus.

_Bouge de mon chemin, trancha-t-elle froidement en lui heurtant l'épaule pour passer.

Comme elle s'y attendait, il ne fit rien pour l'en empêcher. Gregory avait peut-être la capacité de raisonnement d'une moule, mais il n'était pas suicidaire. Il était bien trop attaché à son amitié avec Drago pour oser s'en prendre à sa meilleure amie.

_Victoria, attends, s'il te plait ! _Je t'en supplie_ , s'écria-t-il d'une voix brisée, tandis qu'elle s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte.

Victoria retint son geste et se tourna sèchement vers lui. Gregory se laissa tomber sur un siège avec une expression de désespoir absolu et enfoui sa tête entre ses mains. L'instant d'après, elle l'entendit renifler bruyamment tandis que son dos vouté était pris de soubresauts.

_Tu… Tu pleures ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix qui ne pouvait cacher sa stupéfaction.

Jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'il pouvait y avoir véritablement des larmes dans les canaux lacrymaux de Gregory Goyle. Gregory releva la tête en s'essuyant les yeux et il posa sur elle un regard plein de rancœur.

_J'imagine que tu es très contente maintenant, hein ? Tu sais quoi, tu n'as qu'à aller tout leur raconter, comme ça Drago me fera la peau et si ce n'est pas lui qui me tue, mon père se fera un plaisir de s'en charger. Quelle importance pour toi ? Tu as toujours eu tout ce tu voulais, une place de choix dans la bande et de supers amis qui te passent tout, alors que tu es loin d'être irréprochable.

_Ce n'est pas vrai, protesta Victoria sur un ton indigné, on ne me…

_Oh je t'en prie, arrête, coupa-t-il avant qu'elle ait pu se défendre. Tu pourrais te taper tous les moldus de la terre et te marier avec Hermione Granger qu'ils trouveraient le moyen de te pardonner. Drago n'est pas capable de te faire la gueule plus de cinq minutes, et pourtant Merlin sait que tu l'aurais mérité parfois. Toi, tu t'en sors toujours. Pas moi. Pas cette fois, pas alors que tu t'apprêtes à tout leur balancer sur ce que tu as vu l'autre soir. Si tu fais ça, c'est fini pour moi, tu comprends ?

Victoria ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma aussitôt. Elle ne savait pas très bien quoi lui répondre à présent. Elle ne s'était pas préparée à ce qu'il ait l'air si désemparé et il fallait bien avouer que, pour une raison qui lui échappait complètement, cela ne la laissait pas complètement indifférente.

_Rien que le fait que je sois gay suffit à signer mon arrêt de mort, souffla-t-il avec une expression douloureuse.

_Sans vouloir t'offenser, je crois que tout le monde se fiche complètement que tu sois de la gâchette, répondit Victoria sur un ton désinvolte.

_Je t'assure que mon père ne s'en fiche pas. Vincent non plus. Et bien au-delà de ça, tu serais surprise de voir le nombre d'élèves à l'école qui voient ça d'un très mauvais œil. Si la rumeur circule – et elle circulera – tu peux me croire, ils ne vont pas me louper. Mon père ne laissera jamais passer ça.

Victoria ne répondit rien. Elle se contenta de fixer le bout de ses chaussures d'un air pensif. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment fait attention à l'opinion des gens sur les questions d'homosexualité mais ça, c'était parce qu'elle-même n'en avait rien à faire de l'opinion des gens en quoique ce soit. Ce qui était sûr en revanche, c'était qu'elle avait déjà entendu des histoires à propos du père de Gregory, qui avait mis de sacrées trempes à ses fils pour bien moins que ça.

_C'est pour ça que tu fréquentes des… _moldus_ ? demanda-t-elle sans parvenir à réprimer une expression de dégoût particulièrement intense.

_J'en suis malade moi aussi, tu sais, répondit-il avec une sincérité déroutante. Au début, j'arrivais même plus à me regarder dans une glace. Mais qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien faire d'autre ? J'ai aucun contrôle là-dessus, c'est ce que je suis, Victoria. Avec les moldus, c'est facile. Eux ne risquent pas de rencontrer quelqu'un que je connais et de lui dire que… enfin... tu vois... que j'aime les mecs.

IVictoria ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'entendre ces mots sortir de la bouche de Goyle était extrêmement étrange. Il n'empêche qu'au bout du compte, tout cela se tenait parfaitement. Victoria ne se rappelait pas avoir un jour vu Goyle avec une fille. Il était venu seul au bal de noël qui avait eu lieu pendant le Tournoi des trois sorciers et d'aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne, jamais elle ne l'avait vu mettre en action ses grands discours concernant ses talents avec la gente féminine, alors même que ce dernier se targuait souvent d'être un tombeur invétéré. A vrai dire, elle avait toujours pensé qu'il était trop bête pour avoir une petite amie, mais en fin de compte, il était tout simplement gay.

Elle prit le temps d'évaluer la situation en se mordillant la lèvre. La tentation de tout révéler à ses amis était grande, c'était indéniable. D'un autre côté, et bien qu'elle détestât l'admettre, la réflexion de Gregory sur sa tendance à se réjouir du malheur des autres l'avait touchée dans son orgueil. Pas parce qu'elle venait de lui particulièrement, mais parce qu'elle faisait écho avec ce que Théodore lui avait dit lorsqu'il l'avait raccompagné chez elle le soir de la fête. Victoria ne pouvait pas nier que ces reproches étaient partiellement fondés, mais elle en avait un petit peu marre que tout le monde semble penser qu'elle n'était qu'une garce qui n'avait d'autres ambitions dans la vie que d'humilier et d'écraser les autres. Et en même temps, elle était pratiquement certaine de pouvoir tirer parti de cette situation d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Voyant qu'elle restait silencieuse, Gregory Goyle poussa un profond soupir en se levant sur ses deux jambes, la mine plus grave que jamais.

_Est-ce que tu pourrais au moins me laisser le temps de partir, avant de tout leur raconter ?

On aurait dit les dernières paroles d'un condamné. Gregory n'avait même plus l'air en colère, il semblait tout simplement résigné.

_Je ne vais rien raconter du tout, assura Victoria sur un ton très calme.

Gregory se tourna vers elle et la regarda, bouche-bée, avant de se laisser à nouveau tomber sur le fauteuil derrière lui. Elle ne le regardait pas, mais elle pouvait deviner son air ahuri tandis qu'il essayait d'articuler quelque chose.

_Je… Tu ne… Vraiment ?

_Oui, vraiment.

Le visage de Gregory s'illumina soudain. Pendant un instant, il parut profondément soulagé. Puis au bout d'un court moment, sa mine perdit un peu de son éclat et il fronça les sourcils, toujours en la regardant.

_Qu'est-ce que tu ne me dis pas ?

_C'est fou ce que tu as l'air suspicieux. Je pourrais mal le prendre, tu sais ?

Mais elle n'avait pas du tout l'air de mal le prendre. Au contraire, elle semblait plutôt contente d'elle à présent.

_Ne joues pas à ça avec moi, Victoria. Je te connais suffisamment pour savoir que tu ne fais jamais aucune faveur gratuitement, à personne. Qu'est-ce que je devrais faire en échange ? demanda-t-il alors d'une voix raide.

Le regard de Victoria étincela d'une lueur triomphante. Ce qui était encore plus satisfaisant que d'humilier ou d'écraser les autres, c'était de savoir quelque chose qu'ils préfèreraient que personne ne sache. Elle prit un air détaché tandis qu'il l'observait avec un regard contrarié.

_Oh, je ne sais pas encore, répondit-elle sur un ton léger. Allons rejoindre les autres avant qu'ils ne commencent sans nous, ajouta-t-elle en guise de conclusion, comme si rien ne s'était passé et qu'ils venaient d'avoir une conversation tout à fait normale.

Gregory se leva avec raideur et la suivit sans dire un mot jusqu'à la porte. Il était un peu contrarié par la tournure qu'avaient pris les choses, mais il avait par-dessus-tout l'impression qu'un énorme poids venait de quitter ses épaules. La perspective de se faire mener par le bout du nez ne l'enchantait guère, mais ce que Victoria lui demanderait de faire ne pouvait pas être pire que si elle révélait aux autres ce qu'elle avait vu dans le cagibi. Du moins… c'était ce qu'il espérait. Il estima qu'il ne s'en était pas trop mal sorti compte tenu des circonstances et se garda bien de contrarier sa camarade de classe en insistant ou en posant des questions. Victoria n'était pas connue pour être quelqu'un de très mesuré et il ne voulait surtout pas prendre le risque de faire quelque chose qui pourrait la faire changer d'avis.

_Tu viens avec nous, mini-Daphnée ? dit-elle en passant devant Astoria Greengrass, qui lisait un livre dans la cuisine.

Astoria fut si contente de se voir conviée à leur petite après-midi qu'elle ne songea même pas à protester pour rappeler à Victoria qu'elle avait un véritable prénom. Elle abandonna son livre sur sa chaise et courut chercher son balai dans sa chambre.

Lorsqu'elle les rejoignit, quelques minutes plus tard, elle attrapa de justesse le souafle qui lui avait atterrit dessus alors qu'elle avait à peine mis un pied dehors. Au-dessus d'elle, flottant dans les airs avec grâce sur son balais, Drago Malefoy lui adressa ce qui ressemblait à un sourire.


	6. Chapter 6 - L'amour a ses raisons

_Et voilà le chapitre suivant. Je m'excuse pour le temps infiniment long que j'ai mis pour l'écrire. Je ne savais vraiment pas comment le commencer et j'ai dû pas mal lutter contre le syndrome de la page blanche, jusqu'à ce que je trouve enfin l'inspiration et que je me retrouve dans la situation inverse, à ne plus savoir quand m'interrompre. Pour éviter qu'il ne soit trop long, j'ai préféré bouleverser un peu mon planning et le couper en deux. La suite ne devrait donc pas trop tarder._

 _D'ailleurs, je serais vraiment intéressée de connaître votre avis sur la longueur des chapitres. J'ai souvent peur que les miens soient trop longs et que ça dissuade certains lecteurs de s'y aventurer._

 _J'espère en tout cas que ça vous plaira !_

 _J'avais commencé à répondre aux reviews en message privé, mais je crois que je vais simplement y répondre ici parce que je trouve ça plus sympa. Donc :_

 **X . Barma :** _Merci pour ce petit mot encourageant, que tu m'as laissé il y a pas mal de temps déjà. J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant ! En tout cas pour ma part je prends beaucoup de plaisir à tisser cette histoire. :)_

 ** _Lys0212 :_** _Je suis super contente que mon histoire te plaise. C'est vraiment très encourageant d'avoir des retours comme le tien ! J'avoue que le travail sur les personnages (notamment Victoria, vu que c'est un personnage complètement inventé) m'a pris pas mal de temps. Parfois je suis obligée de m'astreindre à ne pas trop me précipiter parce que j'ai des idées que j'ai vraiment très envie de mettre en œuvre, mais qui ne peuvent pas apparaître avant un certain temps dans la chronologie de l'histoire sous peine de casser cette immersion. Du coup, ton commentaire m'a remonté le moral en me confirmant que mes efforts ne sont pas injustifiés... Merci !_

 _N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos suggestions ou de vos remarques, je serais plus que ravie de les lire et d'en tenir compte. :)_

 _En attendant... bonne lecture !_

 _Coquille de noix_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE VI – L'amour a ses raisons**

Juillet s'était pratiquement raccourci de moitié, et il semblait que jamais l'Angleterre n'avait connu pire début d'été. Malheureusement pour les habitants, on ne pouvait pas mettre ce mauvais départ uniquement sur le compte du temps particulièrement instable, qui s'avérait de plus en plus détraqué à mesure que les jours passaient. A la pluie, au vent et au froid qui induisaient une tendance massive à la dépression, on pouvait ajouter un certain nombre de catastrophes d'ampleur plus ou moins importantes qui semblaient se succéder sans discontinuer.

Chaque jour, la presse évoquait un nouveau drame qui avait frappé le pays, qu'il s'agisse de catastrophes naturelles, de terribles accidents, ou pire encore, de meurtres si difficiles à résoudre que le sérieux et le professionnalisme de la police et du gouvernement moldu s'en voyaient sévèrement remis en question.

Dans la rue, les passants paraissaient plus accablés que d'ordinaire et rien ne semblait pouvoir changer l'atmosphère maussade qui s'était répandue comme une trainée de poudre à travers villes et campagnes. A de rares occasions, on pouvait profiter d'un instant de répit, lorsque le soleil parvenait à percer les nuages et à inonder les alentours de sa lumière et de sa chaleur. Mais ces moments duraient rarement très longtemps et se payaient au prix de nombreuses journées d'un gris opaque et déprimant.

Pourtant, en ce vendredi soir, s'il y avait bien un individu qui se fichait royalement des catastrophes qui pouvaient se passer autour du lui autant que du temps qu'il faisait dehors, c'était bien Blaise Zabini. Enfermé dans sa chambre au mobilier sobre et moderne, il écrasait sa cigarette moldue d'un geste nerveux en regardant par la fenêtre, l'air absent.

Il répéta son geste machinalement, regardant la pluie qui s'écrasait sur le trottoir en dessous de sa fenêtre sans vraiment la voir, jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte qu'il était en train de toucher le fond du cendrier avec le bout de ses doigts.

Esquissant une mine dégoutée, il sortit se laver les mains, puis revint quelques instants plus tard se poster devant le vaste miroir qui ornait le mur de sa chambre, où il entreprit de relever les manches de sa chemise en s'observant avec un air de défi.

Mais tout ce que lui renvoyait le miroir, c'était le reflet d'un garçon de 17 ans, beaucoup trop nerveux pour paraitre crédible. Dans un bref instant d'abattement, ses épaules s'affaissèrent et il sembla plus jeune et déboussolé que jamais.

Puis, réagissant soudain à une envie impérieuse, il se détourna de son reflet et se mit à chercher quelque chose du regard à travers la pièce. Il fallait à tout prix qu'il se change les idées, il ne pouvait pas laisser son esprit jouer avec lui et le torturer de cette façon.

Dans un geste fébrile, il se mit à fouiller les poches de la cape de voyage qu'il avait négligemment jeté sur le cadre de lit. Il se sentit un peu soulagé lorsque sa main se referma sur l'objet de sa convoitise. Ce sentiment agréable se révélât toutefois de courte durée, car son paquet de cigarette s'avérait bien trop léger à son goût.

Machinalement, il se tourna vers le cendrier où s'entassaient des dizaines de mégots à moitié tordus, écrasés, malmenés. Il ouvrit le paquet et constata qu'il ne restait seulement que trois rescapées.

Il lui semblait qu'il venait de l'ouvrir.

Dans un soupir, il se tourna à nouveau vers son reflet dans le miroir et toisa ses yeux en amande qui l'observaient en retour.

_Si j'épouse Daphnée Greengrass, j'arrête de fumer, dit-il, comme une promesse solennelle qu'il se faisait à lui-même.

Il eut un sourire en coin en entendant ces mots sortir de sa propre bouche. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs mois que Daphnée lui faisait comprendre, avec plus ou moins de diplomatie, qu'elle aimerait qu'il arrête la consommation de produits moldus. On dirait bien qu'elle avait finalement réussit à lui mettre cette idée dans la tête.

Puis, dans un geste désinvolte, il sortit une cigarette du paquet et la porta à ses lèvres, avant de l'allumer.

Derrière-lui, quelques coups légers résonnèrent contre la porte, puis la poignée s'enclencha avec douceur. Instantanément, Blaise afficha une attitude pleine d'assurance, sans pour autant prendre la peine de cacher ce qu'il était en train de faire.

La femme qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce était d'une extrême beauté. Elle avait la peau noire et de longs cheveux d'ébène tombaient en une cascade de boucles somptueuses sur ses épaules. Elle était grande, mince, et portait une très belle robe vert émeraude qui mettaient en valeur sa silhouette voluptueuse.

_Encore cette cochonnerie ? dit Mrs. Zabini en plissant le nez.

_J'ai du mal à m'en passer, répondit Blaise qui haussait les épaules en affichant un air candide savamment étudié.

Elle eut un sourire indulgent. D'un geste de baguette élégant, elle fit disparaître l'odeur de tabac qui fut instantanément remplacée par une impression d'air frais et pur.

_Tu es bientôt prêt ? Tu ne dois surtout pas te mettre en retard, souviens-toi que chaque détail compte.

Blaise hocha la tête, un peu plus tendu. Il n'avait certainement pas besoin que sa mère lui rappelle à quel point aujourd'hui était un jour important.

Cela faisait des jours qu'il ne pensait qu'à ça. Lui qui était plutôt d'un naturel nonchalant et que rien ne pouvait atteindre, il s'était même surpris à éprouver d'importantes difficultés à fermer l'œil la nuit précédente. Il appréhendait ce moment, précisément depuis que Daphnée lui avait confié à quel point il était important pour elle – si ce n'était indispensable - d'avoir la bénédiction de ses parents avant d'accepter officiellement sa demande en mariage.

Ce soir, il allait donc présenter ses intentions à Mr. et Mrs. Greengrass, en espérant que ces derniers se montreraient aussi enjoués que sa propre mère à l'idée qu'il veuille épouser leur fille.

Apparemment, aux yeux de Mrs. Zabini, le fait que son propre fils envisage de se marier alors qu'il avait à peine 17 ans ne semblait pas du tout être un problème. Au contraire, elle s'était montré très favorable à cette idée dès qu'il lui en avait fait part, et elle avait dès lors fait de son mieux pour lui prodiguer de précieux conseils supposés l'aider à préparer le terrain avec Daphnée et avec les Greengrass.

Malgré cela, et aussi sûr de lui qu'il l'était en règle générale, Blaise ne pouvait nier la sensation qui lui nouait les entrailles depuis la veille, comme si quelqu'un prenait plaisir à passer son estomac au rouleau compresseur.

Il détestait cela, il détestait avoir la sensation que quelque chose de cet ordre-là pouvait le déstabiliser à ce point, lui qui n'avait jamais douté de ses capacités à réussir avec brio tout ce qu'il pouvait entreprendre.

Mrs. Zabini sembla s'apercevoir que quelque chose n'allait pas, car elle s'approcha de son fils et elle entoura ses épaules de ses longs bras en lui souriant avec bienveillance dans le reflet du miroir.

_Je n'arrive pas à croire que mon fils est devenu un homme ! souffla-t-elle, les yeux débordants de fierté.

_Encore faudrait-il qu'ils acceptent, objecta Blaise, qui avait décidé d'abandonner tout faux-semblants.

Les sourcils de Mrs. Zabini se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre dans une expression contrariée.

_Je t'interdis de douter de toi. Tu es un très bon partit, Blaise. Tu es un garçon rusé, brillant et très séduisant, et notre famille dispose d'une importante richesse en plus d'une place de choix dans la haute société des sorciers. Je m'en suis personnellement assurée. D'autant que si ma mémoire est bonne, tu n'as que le nom de Daphnée Greengrass à la bouche depuis que tu es entré à Poudlard à l'âge de onze ans. Les Greengrass ont tout intérêt à encourager une alliance entre nos deux familles, tu peux en être certain. Ils ne sont pas sans savoir que les prétendants dignes de ce nom ne courent plus les rues comme avant et que de nos jours il devient difficile de préserver sa lignée de toutes… intrusions malvenues.

Blaise hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment. Le discours de sa mère lui avait donné un étonnant regain de confiance en lui.

Il était un sang-pur, il disposait d'une situation plus que confortable et de tout ce dont les Greengrass pourraient rêver pour leur fille ainée. Et plus important encore, il aimait sincèrement Daphnée, sentiment qui était largement partagé par cette dernière, puisqu'elle avait accepté de l'épouser (en le traitant d'idiot au passage). La route qu'il s'apprêtait à prendre semblait à l'évidence dénuée d'obstacles et il se demanda quelle mouche lui avait piquée de se mettre dans des états pareils !

_Je te laisse finir de te préparer, dit Mrs. Zabini tandis que Blaise donnait l'impression d'avoir retrouvé toute son assurance.

Dans un sourire, elle quitta la pièce de sa démarche grâcieuse et referma la porte derrière elle. Blaise fixa à nouveau son reflet dans le miroir et prit un air incroyablement sûr de lui tandis qu'il réajustait le col de sa chemise.

 _Souviens-toi des trois C, Blaise,_ se répéta-t-il intérieurement pour la dixième fois de la journée. _Charme, Charisme et Confiance… Les Greengrass te mangeront dans la main si tu restes toi-même._

Ragaillardit par cette certitude et les paroles réconfortantes qu'avait prononcé sa mère, Blaise jeta un dernier coup d'œil satisfait à sa tenue et évalua son allure générale.

Tout était absolument parfait.

Avec la même élégance dont faisait preuve Mrs. Zabini lorsqu'elle se déplaçait, Blaise enfila sa cape de voyage ainsi que sa baguette, et il transplana, avec cinq minutes d'avances.

[…]

La porte de la maison des Greengrass s'ouvrit sur Daphnée. Son visage rayonnait d'une expression à la fois ravie et inquiète, et Blaise comprit qu'elle devait avoir partagé les mêmes appréhensions que lui avant qu'il n'arrive. Après l'avoir embrassé en lui assurant que tout irait bien, il se débarrassa de sa cape et se dirigea à ses cotés vers le salon-salle à manger.

La table avait été élégamment dressée et une délicieuse odeur s'échappait de la cuisine, où Mrs. Greengrass semblait s'affairer avec une organisation méticuleuse.

_Ah ! Bonjour, mon garçon, s'exclama Mr. Greengrass en se levant de son fauteuil en cuir.

Blaise serra la main du père de Daphnée, non sans une certaine raideur dans le bras, dont il lui sembla qu'il fut cependant le seul à remarquer. Ce dernier avait une sacrée poigne et Blaise lui rendit un sourire aussi franc que convainquant. Il salua ensuite Astoria, la petite sœur de Daphnée qui venait de faire son apparition dans la pièce.

Le rythme cardiaque de Daphnée ralentit un peu lorsqu'elle constata que Blaise ne montrait pas le moindre signe d'appréhension ou de malaise. S'il était stressé, il n'en laissait absolument rien paraitre.

Elle regrettait un peu qu'ils n'aient pas eu l'opportunité de rediscuter de la façon dont ils allaient s'y prendre pour parler de leurs intentions à ses parents, mais elle ne voyait pas vraiment où est-ce qu'ils pourraient s'isoler dans la maison pour faire le point sans que cela ne paraisse suspect. Blaise se comportait avec un tel naturel qu'elle se demanda un instant s'il n'avait pas oublié pourquoi il était venu, puis elle se rappela avec un petit sourire que de tout son entourage, il était certainement la personne la plus habile pour sauver les apparences.

Pour lui, c'était pratiquement un sport, si ce n'était un art.

C'est avec un soulagement intense qu'elle regarda son père prendre Blaise par les épaules dans un geste paternel, en l'entrainant du côté salon, où il commençait déjà à lui parler Quidditch.

Astoria, qui était elle-même passionnée par ce sport, se joignit à eux. Blaise jouait dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard au poste de poursuiveur et Daphnée savait qu'Astoria espérait passer les sélections pour jouer dans l'équipe de Serdaigle cette année, ce qui engendra naturellement un sujet de discussion.

_Ahah ! L'année prochaine on dirait que tu vas avoir encore plus de fil à retordre si Astoria intègre l'équipe de Serdaigle ! Et tu l'intègreras, j'en suis certain, dit Mrs. Greengrass à sa fille cadette en accompagnant ses paroles d'un regard débordant de fierté. Mais dis-moi, Blaise, comment se fait-il que Serpentard n'ait pas remporté la coupe des quatre maisons depuis si longtemps ? Nous avions pourtant assez bonne réputation dans le domaine, à mon époque.

_Une succession de mauvais choix, je dirais. Nous n'avons pas eu des capitaines très compétents ces dernières années, répondit simplement Blaise en haussant les épaules.

_Oui, Daphnée m'avait parlé de ce Flint. Elle n'en disait pas beaucoup de bien. Qui l'a remplacé ?

Daphnée se raidit un peu sur le canapé, à côté de Blaise, mais personne ne sembla le remarquer.

_Flint n'était pas très malin, c'est certain. Il avait de l'ambition mais il préférait tabler sur la force brute plutôt que sur la ruse et une bonne stratégie. Graham Montague l'a remplacé pendant une année mais il n'était pas vraiment mieux. C'est Melvin Urquart qui a repris le flambeau cette année, quand j'ai moi-même intégré l'équipe. Ce n'est pas lui que j'aurais choisi personnellement mais je crois qu'il est assez influençable, ce qui est plutôt dans son intérêt au vu les exploits de ses prédécesseurs, ajouta Blaise sur un ton qui en disait long sur son opinion à l'égard de ses précédents capitaines.

_Préférer la force brute plutôt que la ruse et la stratégie, répéta Mr. Greengrass en étouffant un petit rire dédaigneux, vos précédents capitaines n'auraient-ils pas eu d'avantage leur place chez Gryffondor ?

_On pourrait croire que si, en effet.

_Ceci-dit, ils ont un très bon attrapeur, chez Gryffondor, fit remarquer Astoria, non sans s'attirer les regards étonnés de son père, de sa sœur et de Blaise.

_Quelque chose me dit que ça ne va pas durer, répondit Blaise sans se détacher de son expression hautaine.

_Potter a souvent de la chance, souligna Daphnée avec dédain, ça ne fait pas de lui quelqu'un de compétent.

_Peut-être, dit Astoria en haussant les épaules.

Elle savait que sa sœur et ses amis ne portaient pas l'attrapeur de l'équipe de Gryffondor dans leur cœur et elle n'insista pas. Mr. Greengrass se garda de tout commentaire.

_Peut-être que lorsque vous aurez fini de parler Quidditch, on pourra passer à table ? suggéra Mrs. Greengrass qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce, sur un ton à moitié amusé. Après tout, je doute que les souafles et les cognards vous remplissent beaucoup le ventre. Bienvenue à toi Blaise ! ajouta-t-elle à son égard dans un sourire accueillant.

_Bonsoir Mrs. Greengrass. Ce repas à l'air somptueux, dit Blaise en regardant les différents plats qui volaient d'eux-mêmes en file indienne jusqu'à la salle à manger et se répartissaient sur la grande table recouverte d'une élégante nappe bleu turquoise.

Ils s'installèrent autour de la table dans une bonne humeur générale, Daphnée et Blaise l'un à côté de l'autre. Astoria et Mrs. Greengrass leur faisait face et Mr. Greengrass, en chef de famille, s'était installé en bout de table, à côté de Blaise.

Pendant le repas, les discussions allaient bon train. Blaise se servit de chaque plat que Mrs. Greengrass avait préparé, en prenant soin de glisser un petit compliment à chaque fois qu'il goûtait un nouveau met. Le teint de Mrs. Greengrass prit à force une couleur rosée soutenue. Elle semblait absolument ravie que leur convive se montre à ce point comblé et le lui fasse savoir en des termes si élogieux.

Daphnée songea qu'il s'y prenait à merveille. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Blaise venait diner chez eux et jamais il n'y avait eu à déplorer de bavures, mais cette fois, Blaise se montrait particulièrement plaisant avec ses hôtes, sans pour autant trop en faire.

Il jouait finement son jeu, s'attirant l'affection de la mère de Daphnée à coup de subtils éloges et l'intérêt de son père en écoutant avec attention chaque fois que celui-ci argumentait sur son équipe de Quidditch préférée ou donnait son opinion sur un sujet d'actualité quelconque, sans jamais l'interrompre. Dès qu'il avait fini de parler, Blaise lui donnait toujours le change, alimentant sans cesse la conversation avec l'assurance de celui qui s'intéresse à tout.

A plusieurs reprises, Daphnée croisa son regard. Si elle ne le connaissait pas si bien, elle aurait pensé qu'il était parfaitement serein. Elle comprit néanmoins qu'en même temps qu'il s'appliquait à séduire ses parents, il essayait aussi de repérer le bon moment pour faire dévier la conversation sur la vraie raison de sa venue.

L'occasion se présenta au moment où les assiettes sales furent remplacées par de magnifiques petites assiettes à dessert ouvragées et que Mrs. Greengrass proposait de la tarte aux fruits rouges à tout le monde. La discussion avait dévié sur les choix d'Astoria concernant les matières qu'elle pensait étudier pour ses BUSES, étant donné qu'elle entrait maintenant en cinquième année à Poudlard.

_En parlant d'avenir, la fin de vos études arrive à grand pas pour Daphnée et toi. C'est fou ce que le temps passe vite, je n'arrive pas à croire que ma fille ainée est bientôt majeure et qu'elle sera diplômée l'année prochaine ! Sais-tu déjà ce que tu comptes faire après Poudlard ? demanda Mrs. Greengrass à Blaise sur le ton de la conversation.

_Je pense me diriger vers des études de droit, expliqua Blaise en se donnant un air très adulte. J'aimerai bien devenir avocat et peut-être intégrer le Mangenmagot ou me mettre à mon compte, je ne sais pas encore.

_Très bon choix, mon garçon ! Tu es très ambitieux, fit Mr. Greengrass en prenant un air impressionné. C'est toujours très utile d'avoir un avocat dans la famille, ta mère doit être ravie, ajouta-t-il, non sans accompagner ses paroles d'un air entendu.

A ces mots, Mrs Greengrass leva le regard vers son mari et un silence gênant s'installa dans la pièce. Blaise se raidit un peu mais jugea préférable de ne pas soulever la pique concernant sa mère. Il était de notoriété publique que Mrs. Zabini avait eu quelques déconvenues avec la justice à cause des décès mystérieusement prématurés de ses sept derniers maris, chacun lui ayant laissé une confortable somme d'argent avant de mourir. Il avait l'habitude d'entendre les gens se poser des questions à ce sujet, et ce n'était pas du tout le moment de perdre son sang-froid.

Daphnée, quant à elle, semblait s'être figée dans la glace.

_En parlant de famille, commença Blaise, dont la voix ne fut malheureusement pas exempte de tout tremblement.

Le dialogue silencieux entre Mr. et Mrs. Greengrass s'interrompit et ils tournèrent conjointement leurs regards vers lui. Daphnée, qui avait compris qu'il venait de saisir une opportunité, lui prit discrètement la main sous la table et la serra. A son contact, il sentit qu'elle tremblait un peu. Ou bien étais-ce lui ?

_Oui ? fit Mrs. Greengrass, qui semblait un peu étonnée mais dont le ton restait bienveillant.

Blaise prit une courte inspiration pour se donner du courage et il plongea son regard dans celui de Mr. Greengrass, persuadé que ce dernier apprécierait cette preuve de respect.

_Il y a quelque chose que j'aimerai… Que nous aimerions vous dire.

Daphnée s'efforça de sourire à côté de lui pour lui apporter son soutien. Mrs. Greengrass s'assit sans le quitter des yeux, laissant la pèle à tarte remplir toute seule les assiettes dans un tintement de porcelaine, et Mr. Greengrass s'adossa à son siège, l'air grave et attentif.

_Et bien, vas-y mon garçon, nous t'écoutons, dit-il au bout d'un moment.

Sa voix avait perdu toute intonation enjouée ou encourageante. Il se contentait de le fixer, la mine plus sérieuse que jamais, instaurant dans l'atmosphère une ambiance lourde et pesante.

_Et bien, comme vous le savez, cela fait un moment que Daphnée et moi nous fréquentons. Trois ans et demi, pour être précis, et je…

Il se tourna vers Daphnée, et c'est au fond de ses yeux qu'il trouva le courage de continuer.

_Mr. et Mrs. Greengrass, je suis profondément amoureux de votre fille. Je voudrais pouvoir vous dire à quel point ces sentiments sont forts pour moi, autant que le respect que je lui porte, mais je crois que j'aurais du mal à trouver les mots ce soir. J'ai demandé à Daphnée de m'épouser, et nous souhaiterions obtenir votre bénédiction. C'est très important pour Daphnée, et c'est très important pour moi également.

Blaise acheva son plaidoyer avec un certain soulagement, et fit de son mieux pour ne pas grimacer alors que Daphnée lui broyait littéralement la main sous la table. Lorsqu'elle s'en rendit compte, elle relâcha la pression en s'excusant dans un souffle. Le cœur au bord des lèvres, Blaise évalua la réaction des personnes présentes dans la pièce. Astoria les regardait, la bouche ouverte et les yeux écarquillés dans une expression de surprise. Mrs. Greengrass posa une main sur son cœur, l'air choqué, et Mr. Greengrass le fixait toujours de ce même air grave et attentif.

_Bien. C'est moins grave que ce que je pensais, conclut ce dernier d'une voix étrangement sèche.

_Merlin, merci, souffla Mrs. Greengrass, l'air profondément soulagée.

_Je ne comprends pas… murmura Daphnée, tandis que Blaise ressemblait à une statue de sel à côté d'elle.

_Nous pensions qu'il t'avait mise enceinte ! répliqua Mrs. Greengrass sans la moindre délicatesse, en accompagnant ses mots d'un petit rire nerveux.

_Quoi ? s'exclama Daphnée, visiblement choquée que ses parents aient pu penser une chose pareille.

_Ta mère à raison, ça ressemblait à ce genre d'annonce, reprit Mr. Greengrass d'une voix un peu moins raide. Je suis heureux que ce ne soit pas le cas.

_Oui, parce que ça aurait été vraiment…

_Oui, vraiment ridicule, confirma Mr. Greengrass en réponse aux mots prononcés par sa femme. N'en parlons plus.

Il y eut un silence gêné. Astoria regarda ses parents tour à tour tandis que Daphnée et Blaise n'osait plus bouger.

_Et… donc ? osa Blaise d'une voix tendue, alors qu'il essayait de ne pas paraitre trop vexé que ses futurs beaux parents trouvent ridicule l'idée que lui et Daphnée puissent avoir un jour des enfants.

Mr. et Mrs. Greengrass échangèrent à nouveau un regard, puis ce fut Mr. Greengrass qui prit la parole.

_Astoria, vas dans ta chambre.

_Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? demanda cette dernière.

_Parce que nous devons discuter entre adultes. Et fermes la porte derrière toi.

Le ton de Mr. Greengrass ne laissait aucune place au débat. Lentement, Astoria se leva de sa chaise et sortit de la salle à manger en silence, non sans un dernier regard solidaire pour sa sœur.

Lorsqu'elle eut fermé la porte derrière elle et qu'ils l'entendirent monter les escaliers, Mr. Greengrass dirigea à nouveau son attention sur Blaise et Daphnée, qui se demandaient à quelle sauce ils allaient être mangés.

_Bien. Maintenant, Blaise, dis-nous ce que tu veux.

Blaise fronça les sourcils, apparemment décontenancé par la question. Il hésita, et Daphnée ne pouvait pas le lui reprocher.

_Je vous l'ai dit. Je veux votre autorisation pour épouser Daphnée.

_Oui. Mais ça, c'est impossible, tu dois t'en douter.

Les mots s'abattirent sur eux comme des enclumes. Mr. Greengrass avait dit cela sur un ton très calme, en regardant Blaise droit dans les yeux. La mère de Daphnée, elle, détournait le regard, comme si elle jugeait cette scène indécente.

_Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? demanda Daphnée après un court moment de silence, les lèvres tremblantes.

_Et bien, dit Mr. Greengrass sans ciller, pour commencer tu n'es pas majeure.

_Merci pour cet argument irréfutable, papa, sauf que je le serais dans quelques mois au cas où tu l'aurais oublié.

_Ne parle pas à ton père sur ce ton.

_Je lui parlerai sur le ton qu'il me plait ! trancha Daphnée, dont les joues avaient pris une teinte rouge de colère.

_Ensuite, poursuivit le père de Daphnée comme s'il n'avait jamais été interrompu, je n'accorderai jamais ma bénédiction pour que ma fille épouse un sorcier dont le rang est nettement inférieur au sien.

Nouvelle enclume. Là, Blaise sentit à son tour monter en lui une vague de colère et d'indignation.

_Qu'est-ce que vous entendez par là ? Je suis un sang-pur ! Je suis du même rang que Daphnée, et ma famille directe ne compte aucun traitre à son sang !

_Et tu es sûr de ça, mon garçon ?

_Je… Evidemment ! assura Blaise, les sourcils froncés.

_Ecoute, Blaise, reprit Mrs. Greengrass avec tact et douceur. Ce n'est pas contre toi, tu sais. David et moi t'apprécions beaucoup et nous sommes convaincu que tu aurais pu être quelqu'un de bien pour Daphnée. Nous savons que ta mère est une sang-pur, cela ne fait aucun doute pour nous, mais nous n'avons aucune information qui prouvent que ton père était lui aussi un sorcier de rang noble. Tu comprendras que nous ne pouvons pas…

_Attendez une minute, interrompit Daphnée, dont la voix semblait maintenant animée d'une froide colère. Vous dites que vous êtes certain qu'il aurait pu être quelqu'un de convenable pour moi, mais vous refusez que l'on se marie juste parce que vous ne savez pas si son père était un sang-pur ?

_On refuse que vous vous mariiez, parce qu'on ne peut pas savoir si son père était un sorcier, répliqua Mr. Greengrass.

Les mots qu'il venait de prononcer eurent l'effet d'une gifle. Blaise semblait abasourdie.

_Comment osez-vous insinuer que ma mère ait pu coucher avec un moldu ? Vous la connaissez ! dit-il d'une voix débordante d'indignation.

_Ta mère ne serait pas la première sorcière de sang-pur à faire des erreurs, mon garçon. A ma connaissance, nous n'avons aucune preuve que ton sang est aussi pur que ce que tu veux bien l'affirmer.

_Et comment le sauriez-vous ? Comment pourriez-vous savoir quoique ce soit me concernant ?

_Allons, Blaise. Je travaille au ministère de la magie, il m'est très facile de trouver des informations sur quelqu'un lorsque j'en ai besoin, et ainsi que tu l'as si bien fait remarquer, Elfège et moi connaissons ta mère. Elle a toujours balayé le sujet dès que quelqu'un cherchait à l'aborder. Il ne t'a jamais paru étrange que ta mère refuse obstinément de te parler de ton père ? Qu'il n'existe aucune trace de lui sur ton registre de naissance, ni aucun autre document officiel ? D'où venait-il, que faisait-il dans la vie ? Comme tu dois t'en douter, aucune femme n'est capable de faire un bébé toute seule.

_Ma mère ne se serait jamais déshonorée à faire une chose pareille ! Mon père était un sorcier de sang-pur qui est décédé avant ma naissance sous le règne de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Il s'appelait Aiden Shafiq, et si elle n'en parle pas, avec vous ou avec qui que ce soit d'autre, c'est parce qu'elle en porte encore le deuil ! se défendit Blaise avec véhémence.

_Oui, nous aussi nous connaissons cette histoire, sauf que plusieurs détails ne concordent pas tout à fait. A commencer par le moment où ils sont supposés s'être rencontrés. Aiden Shafiq vivait en Amérique, et à la date où nos registres indiquent qu'il a mis les pieds en Angleterre pour la première fois, ta mère avait de toute évidence déjà un polichinelle dans le tiroir.

Blaise, en proie à une fureur sans précédent, serra les poings.

_ J'ai vu des photos. Shafiq et elle avaient une relation juste avant que je vienne au monde. Vos registres se trompent.

_C'est possible. Mais il est également possible que ta mère ait mentit et qu'elle ait inventé toute cette histoire pour cacher le fait qu'elle avait souillé son sang. Shafiq et ta mère ont bien eu une liaison à cette époque, mais rien ne prouve qu'elle ait commencé avant qu'elle ne tombe enceinte de toi. Je suis désolé mon garçon, tu te doutes bien que je n'ai rien laissé au hasard. S'il y avait eu une seule preuve irréfutable, je l'aurais trouvé.

_C'est abominable, répliqua Daphnée, qui n'avait de toute évidence pas l'intention d'en rester là. Qu'est-ce que sa peut faire, que son père ait été un moldu ou un sorcier ? Ce n'est pas de sa faute à lui, ce n'est pas lui qui a choisi que je sache ! Ça ne fait aucune différence pour moi qu'il soit de sang-mêlé.

_Ça en fait une pour nous, trancha Mr. Greengrass d'un ton péremptoire. De nos jours, les valeurs se perdent, à tel point que depuis quelques années nous nous retrouvons dangereusement menacés. Ne comprends-tu pas ? Les Greengrass sont issus d'une grande et respectable famille dont le sang est toujours resté pur. Je peux accepter que mon nom s'éteigne avec mes filles, mais je refuse de participer à notre propre extinction sous prétexte que tu as le béguin pour un garçon dont on ne sait même pas d'où il vient !

La colère venait de percer dans la voix de Mr. Greengrass.

Malgré sa peau mate, on aurait dit que Blaise avait perdu toute couleur.

_Mais vous n'en êtes même pas sûr ! répondit Daphnée qui se leva d'un seul coup en rejetant ses cheveux blonds derrière ses épaules d'un geste furieux. Et puis quand est-ce que vous aviez prévu de m'en parler exactement ? Après qu'on ait construit dix ans de relation ? Et ne me dites pas que vous venez seulement de faire votre petite enquête, c'est clair que ça fait longtemps que vous nourrissez des doutes à l'égard de Blaise. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi vous étiez tellement soulagée qu'on ne vous annonce pas que j'étais en cloque, j'imagine que ça simplifie beaucoup les choses !

_En effet, ça simplifie les choses, répondit Mr. Greengrass avec le plus grand calme.

_Nous pensions simplement que ça vous passerait, reprit Mrs. Greengrass, qui comprenait que la réponse de son mari ne faisait qu'empirer les choses.

_Je te demande pardon ? Que _quoi_ nous passerait ?

_Nous pensions que tout ça ne serait qu'un amour de jeunesse, que vous finiriez par vous lasser l'un de l'autre… Nous nous sommes dit que nous n'avions pas besoin de te dissuader parce que votre petite idylle s'essoufflerait d'elle-même ! expliqua Mrs. Greengrass sur un ton pressant, comme si elle implorait sa fille de faire preuve d'un peu de bon sens. Voyons Daphnée, après tout vous êtes très jeunes ! Vous n'avez aucune expérience. C'est ce qui se passe pour la plupart des gens de votre âge, ils s'aiment au collège, ils ont l'impression d'avoir rencontré l'amour de leur vie et puis ensuite, ils sortent de leur cocon, ils s'éloignent, font des études, et ils rencontrent d'autres personnes. Si nous nous étions douté une seule seconde que vous voudriez vous marier avant même d'avoir fini l'école…

Daphnée secoua la tête comme si elle essayait d'échapper à ce discours tout à fait ridicule, puis elle fusilla sa mère du regard en pointant vers elle un doigt accusateur.

_Mais c'est du délire ! Vous m'avez écouté parler de Blaise pendant plus de trois longues années, sans jamais m'informer que vous aviez un avis très différent de celui que vous laissiez entendre ! Vous disiez que vous étiez heureux pour moi. Tu as dit que tu ne voulais que mon bonheur ! s'écria-t-elle en se tournant vers son père avec la mine de quelqu'un qui se sentait profondément trahi.

Ce dernier la regardait calmement déverser sa colère comme si tout ce qu'elle pouvait dire lui passait littéralement au-dessus.

_Et c'est ce que nous voulons, plus que tout au monde. C'est précisément pour cette raison que nous ne te laisserons pas commettre l'erreur d'épouser ce garçon, assura Mr. Greengrass. Je ne vois pas comment tu pourrais être jamais heureuse d'avoir fait un mariage qui te ferait perdre ton rang ainsi que ta dignité. Tu es beaucoup trop jeune pour faire un choix raisonnable et nous ne pouvons pas le permettre.

_Ça suffit, j'en ai assez entendu. Je m'en vais, répliqua sèchement Blaise en se levant à son tour.

Il ne pouvait pas rester ici, pas après tout ce qu'il avait entendu ce soir.

_Blaise ! Attends ! s'écria Daphnée d'une voix brisée tandis qu'il atteignait la porte d'entrée et qu'il enclenchait la poignée.

Mais il n'avait pas du tout envie d'attendre une minute, une seconde de plus.

_Blaise ! BLAISE ! Reviens, je t'en supplie, reviens ! cria Daphnée qui s'était lancée à sa poursuite dans le jardin.

A contrecœur, il se retourna et la vit qui courrait vers lui, des larmes ruisselant sur ses joues rougies par la colère et le désespoir. Des grosses gouttes de pluie s'écrasaient sur son visage et ses cheveux, mouillant leurs vêtements, mais aucun d'eux ne semblait s'en apercevoir.

_Daphnée, je ne peux pas, souffla-t-il dans ce qui lui semblait être un ultime effort.

_Ça ne change rien ! Ça ne change strictement rien, tu m'entends ? Je t'aime. Je t'aime, Blaise ! Je n'aimerais jamais quelqu'un comme toi, je le sais, je le sens ! Peu importe ce qu'ils en pensent, ils ne peuvent pas… Ils ne pourront jamais…

Elle pleurait tandis qu'elle s'accrochait à sa chemise, désormais trempée, comme si maintenir un contact physique avec lui était essentiel, vital, et que le lâcher signifiait le perdre à tout jamais.

_On se mariera quand même, dans quelques mois je serais majeure et ils n'auront plus rien à dire ! Je suis sûre de moi, je m'en fiche de ce qu'ils pensent, je m'en fiche complètement ! continua-t-elle d'une voix éperdue.

_Daphnée, ils vont te déshériter si tu fais ça. Tu ne peux pas, tu ne te rends pas compte. Ce n'est pas…

Mais il n'arrivait plus à trouver ses mots. Tout ce qui se passait en ce moment était trop choquant, trop bizarre, trop étrange, pour qu'il parvienne à assembler ses idées dans une phrase cohérente. Il leva les bras et les croisa derrière sa propre tête en agrippant ses cheveux mouillés. Il avait l'impression que son cerveau allait exploser. Et Daphnée qui s'était mise à le secouer pour lui faire entendre raison n'aidait en rien. Elle ne cessait de répéter qu'elle s'en fichait, qu'elle l'aimait, alors que lui n'arrivait pas à se résoudre à l'idée qu'il ne pouvait rien lui offrir de mieux qu'une vie où elle en serait réduite à devoir assumer un statut médiocre et où elle n'aurait plus aucune valeur aux yeux de sa propre famille. Combien d'autres sorciers issus de familles respectables nourrissaient des doutes au sujet de la pureté de son sang ? Sa mère était-elle au courant ?

_Ecoute, calme-toi, d'accord ? implora-t-il alors qu'elle semblait en proie à une véritable crise d'hystérie. Il faut que tu te calme, Daphnée. Tu dois rentrer chez toi.

_Non !

Elle avait crié son refus dans une intonation déchirante. En désespoir de cause, il la prit dans ses bras et la serra si fort contre lui qu'on n'entendit presque plus ses sanglots, étouffés contre sa chemise. La porte d'entrée des Greengrass était resté grand ouverte et laissait entrevoir, face à eux, l'image d'Astoria qui était resté figée sur une marche d'escalier. Elle avait certainement tout entendu, peut-être même qu'elle avait fait semblant de monter dans sa chambre pour pouvoir écouter aux portes. De là où elle était, elle adressa à Blaise un regard plein de larmes et ce dernier détourna les yeux.

_Ecoute, Daphnée, écoute-moi, dit-il en la prenant par les épaules et en l'obligeant à le regarder.

Daphnée s'essuya le nez en hoquetant bruyamment. Elle était trempée de la tête aux pieds, mais il n'avait certainement pas meilleure allure. Jamais il ne l'avait vu dans un état pareil, jamais il ne l'avait vu perdre à ce point son sang-froid.

_Tu dois rentrer chez toi, dit-il alors qu'elle parvenait enfin à soutenir son regard.

_Non ! Non… Non !

_Si, il le faut. Rentre chez-toi, repose-toi, je… Je t'enverrai un hibou.

Daphnée eut l'air si abasourdie par ce qu'il venait de dire, qu'elle en oublia de protester et ses larmes s'interrompirent d'elles-mêmes. Elle se contenta de le regarder un instant, incrédule.

Blaise profita de ce moment suspendu pour la lâcher, faire trois pas en arrière et transplaner.

L'instant d'après, il réapparut à un endroit tout à fait différent, qui n'avait rien à voir avec sa propre rue et où la pluie s'abattait un peu moins fort sur lui. Il avait les jambes chancelantes et le peu de chemin qui le séparait de sa destination lui parut interminable. Comment les choses avaient-elles pu tourner à ce point au cauchemar ?

Il s'avança sur le perron et frappa à la porte avec une force qu'il ne maîtrisait pas.

Il lui semblait qu'il ne maîtrisait plus rien. Il ne pouvait pas rentrer chez lui, il ne pouvait pas faire face à sa mère avec tout ce que lui avait dit Mr. Greengrass ce soir.

Comme personne n'ouvrait, il recommença à frapper à la porte, à tambouriner comme un forcené.

Enfin, dans un mouvement fluide, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Théodore le dévisagea un instant, observa les alentours puis posa à nouveau son regard sur lui. Il n'était pas difficile pour lui de comprendre que quelque chose n'allait pas.

_Entre, dit-il.

Lorsque Blaise entra dans le petit hall d'entrée parfaitement dénué de tout objet, ses vêtements dégoulinants sur le plancher, il se rendit compte que Théodore n'était pas seul et qu'il venait surement d'interrompre un moment d'intimité.

Habillée d'une simple chemise trop grande pour elle – probablement appartenant à Théodore – Héloïse Hackett lui fit un petit signe de la main pour le saluer du salon où elle se trouvait, assise sur un unique canapé défoncé qui trônait au milieu de la pièce. Par terre s'étalaient deux assiettes, des couverts et deux verres, restes d'un repas qu'ils avaient dû partager ensemble.

_Je pensais que tu serais seul, je ne vais pas rester, dit-il d'une voix éteinte.

_Non, tu ne dérange pas. Reste.

Théodore jeta un petit coup d'œil à Héloïse qui se tenait dans la pièce voisine. Elle s'était levée et remettait son jean en le passant par-dessus la chemise qu'il lui avait prêté. Blaise ne disait rien et son regard était fuyant. Il semblait profondément bouleversé.

Dans un silence absolu, Héloïse rassembla ses affaires puis elle s'avança timidement vers le hall d'entrée où Théodore et Blaise se tenaient dans une ambiance pratiquement mortuaire. Elle ne savait pas vraiment quelle attitude il convenait d'avoir en pareille circonstances (d'ailleurs elle ignorait tout des circonstances en question) aussi se contentât-elle du strict minimum.

_Je vais vous laisser.

Théodore hocha la tête silencieusement, tandis que Blaise ne semblait même pas l'avoir entendu. Il aurait fallu être aveugle pour voir que dernier n'était pas dans son état normal, et que cela n'était pas seulement dû au fait qu'il donnait l'impression d'avoir pris une douche tout habillé. En passant devant lui, elle lui adressa un regard qui se voulait compatissant, mais il détourna le visage avec une sorte de pudeur qui lui était assez inhabituelle.

_Envoies-moi un hibou quand tu arrives chez-toi, dit Théodore tandis qu'elle déposait un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Elle acquiesça silencieusement et referma la porte derrière elle sans un mot de plus, laissant les deux amis en tête à tête.


	7. Chapter 7 - Que la raison ignore

_Bonsoir à tous,_

 _Me voilà de retour avec un nouveau chapitre. Et... comment dire... j'en connais une qui a galéré. Vraiment. Je ne sais pas si c'est parce que j'aimais vraiment beaucoup mon précédent chapitre (et que par conséquent j'avais placé ma barre de satisfaction très haute), ou si c'est parce que celui-ci n'est vraiment pas une réussite, mais en tout cas je n'arrive pas à en être contente. Et comme je commence à être usée de le reprendre et de le modifier sans cesse, je crois qu'il vaut mieux que je me décide à le publier pour pouvoir passer à la suite._

 _J'imagine qu'il y a toujours un moment dans le travail d'écriture où on n'arrive pas à être content de ce qu'on a fait, quelle que soit la manière dont on essaie de le tourner... donc, ce chapitre est plutôt à envisager comme un épisode de transition, qui a tout de même son importance dans cette histoire !_

 _En tout cas, j'espère que vous passerez un bon moment malgré tout._

 _Merci encore à ceux qui me suivent, et à **Lys0212** pour tes commentaires vraiment très encourageants. Je suis sincèrement touchée que tu apprécies tant cette histoire et que tu prennes la peine de me le faire savoir. Le chapitre précédent (6) est également celui que j'ai pris le plus de plaisir à écrire, et pourtant, ce n'était pas bien engagé au début. J'espère pouvoir continuer à garder cette qualité d'écriture tout au long de cette histoire. En tout cas, je m'y efforce ! _

_Bonne lecture à ceux qui passeront par là !_

 _Coquille de noix_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE VII – Que la raison ignore**

Théodore fut brusquement tiré du sommeil par une série de bruits assourdissants. Se redressant d'un seul coup au milieu de son lit, il regretta immédiatement sa précipitation.

Sa tête lui faisait un mal de chien.

Lorsqu'il parvint enfin à décoller ses paupières, il regarda autour de lui et observa le chaos qui régnait dans sa chambre. Il constata qu'il avait une fois de plus oublié de retirer ses vêtements avant de s'endormir, et que malgré ses efforts, il avait le plus grand mal à rassembler ses souvenirs de la veille. Dans une vaine tentative de faire taire le concert de timbales qui se jouait en ce moment-même dans son crâne, il appuya ses mains contre ses tempes et entreprit de les masser tandis que le vacarme qui provenait de la porte d'entrée retentissait à nouveau dans toute la maison.

Lentement, il s'assit au bord de son lit en se frottant le visage pour s'obliger à se réveiller.

Il fit quelques pas dans la chambre et heurta quelque chose avec son pied. La bouteille de Gin, qui avait été abandonnée sur le tapis une fois son contenu vidé, roula sous son bureau dans un tintement significatif.

Machinalement, il réajusta quelques boutons à sa chemise (toute froissée qu'elle était d'avoir partagée sa nuit) en se dirigeant vers la fenêtre du couloir qui donnait vue sur la rue.

En bas de chez lui, il aperçut les silhouettes de Pansy et Daphnée qui se tenaient à l'écart et qui observaient quelque chose en direction du perron, la mine perplexe. Il ne voyait pas qui était la personne qui s'acharnait sur sa porte, mais il n'était pas très difficile de deviner son identité.

_Peut-être qu'ils ne sont pas là ? suggéra Pansy, voyant que personne ne venait leur ouvrir.

_Bien sûr que si, ils sont là !

Sans la voir, Théodore reconnut la voix de Victoria qui grondait près de la porte d'entrée. Cette dernière se remit à tambouriner comme une furie, bien déterminée à ne pas bouger d'ici tant qu'elle n'aurait pas obtenu satisfaction.

Avec un demi-sourire, Théodore tourna les talons. Cette fille était décidément cinglée.

Alors qu'il descendait les marches et qu'il jetait un coup d'œil en direction du salon - ou Drago et Blaise essayait tant bien que mal de couvrir le vacarme en écrasant des oreillers sur leurs tête - Théodore entendit une nouvelle fois la voix de Victoria beugler derrière la porte :

_Nott ! Ouvre-moi immédiatement, tu entends ?! Je _sais_ que tu es là !

_Et comment tu pourrais le savoir ? Si ça se trouve, ils sont partis… tenta Pansy, qui semblait peu convaincu du bienfondé d'essayer de défoncer la porte de Théodore à coup de poings.

_Et où tu voudrais qu'ils soient allés ? Faire un footing ? répliqua Victoria avec tout le mépris dont elle en était capable. NOTT ! SOIT TU OUVRES CETTE PORTE, SOIT JE FOUS LE FEU A TA BARRAQUE !

Les menaces de Victoria, qu'elle venait pourtant de proférer avec le plus grand des sérieux, n'eurent pour seul effet que de lui faire lever les yeux au ciel. D'un mouvement sec, il ouvrit la porte, laissant apparaitre une boule de nerfs aux cheveux d'ébène dont les yeux sombres et furieux envoyaient des Avada Kedavra en tout sens. Elle semblait avoir plongé la main dans son sac pour y trouver sa baguette et avait laissé son geste en suspens. De toute évidence, elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce qu'il capitule aussi vite.

_Laisse-donc cette porte un peu tranquille, Ludchance. Tu seras gentille.

Adossé contre le chambranle de la porte, il la regardait avec le plus grand calme, les bras croisés sur son torse.

Pour toute réponse elle lui retourna un regard tout à fait glacial.

_Que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite ?

Cette question était parfaitement inutile dans la mesure où il connaissait déjà la réponse, mais il estimait qu'elles avaient bien mérité qu'il les fasse patienter un peu pour l'avoir menacé de mettre le feu à sa maison.

_Blaise est ici ? embraya Victoria en s'engouffrant dans la maison sans y avoir été invité, suivi de Pansy et de Daphnée.

_Oh mais je t'en prie, entre, fais-comme chez toi, fit Théodore d'une voix débordante d'ironie.

Elle ne prit même pas la peine de répondre et se dirigea vers le salon dans l'indifférence la plus totale. Pansy suivit son exemple en l'ignorant royalement et disparut à sa suite dans le salon de sa démarche hautaine. Seule Daphnée eut la décence de lui adresser un regard désolé en passant devant lui.

Cela faisait trois jours que Blaise avait débarqué au 45 Seaforth Cress et il savait aussi que ce dernier ne lui avait donné aucune nouvelle depuis l'épisode chez ses parents. Ce matin, elle avait dû tout raconter à Pansy et à Victoria, qui avaient certainement voulu foncer ici dans la foulée pour venir lui secouer les puces.

_Alors ça, c'est la grande classe !

Sans surprise, il entendit à nouveau la voix irritée de Victoria s'élever du salon. Lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce derrière Daphnée, il vit Pansy et Victoria qui se tenaient debout, toutes deux les bras résolument croisés en signe de désapprobation, face à Drago et Blaise qui affichait un air à la fois penaud et agacé. Ces derniers semblaient essayer de se réveiller d'une nuit bien trop courte et avoir également le plus grand mal à composer avec leur gueule de bois.

Autour d'eux, les cadavres de bouteilles jonchaient le sol au milieu d'autres détritus. Théodore ne se souvenait pas qu'ils avaient laissé son salon dans un état pareil, mais pour sa défense, il ne se souvenait pas de grand-chose.

_Est-ce que tu pourrais arrêter de crier, Vi' ? demanda Drago avec mauvaise humeur tandis qu'il cherchait quelque chose autour de lui en se protégeant les yeux de la brûlure du soleil.

_Bien sûr Drago, tout ce qu'il te plaira. Par contre, si c'est ton cerveau que tu cherches au milieu des draps, je te conseille plutôt de regarder du côté des _détritus._

Pour toute réponse, ce dernier lui lança un regard noir. Blaise, qui se trouvait à côté de lui, ne put s'empêcher de pouffer en réaction. Grand mal lui en prit néanmoins, lorsqu'il réalisa son erreur. Victoria avait verrouillé son regard assassin sur lui et donnait l'impression d'être sur le point de l'attaquer à la jugulaire.

L'expression du métis changea radicalement lorsqu'il se rendit compte que Daphnée était là, elle aussi, et qu'il croisa son regard.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit, car cette fois c'est Pansy qui lui tomba dessus.

_J'en connais un qui riait un peu moins lorsqu'il s'agissait de planter Daphnée en bas de chez elle, n'est-ce pas Blaise ?

Daphnée détourna le regard et il lui sembla que ses yeux étaient plus humides que d'ordinaire.

_Alors ça y est, vous êtes redevenues copines vous deux ? répliqua Blaise, avec la verve de celui qui refusait de se laisser démonter.

Victoria et Pansy échangèrent un regard mauvais. Se servir de leurs querelles incessantes pour les discréditer n'était certainement pas le choix le plus judicieux s'il espérait un jour apaiser l'atmosphère électrique qui régnait ici.

_Laisse tomber, Blaise. Elles changent d'avis plus vite que les escaliers de Poudlard au heures de pointes. Je te parie que dans dix minutes on les trouvera à nouveau en train de s'entretuer à propos de je ne sais quel détail insignifiant, ricana Drago sur un ton volontairement mauvais.

De toute évidence, lui non plus n'appréciait guère de se faire tirer du lit par deux harpies folles furieuses, pour se faire enguirlander dès le réveil.

Forts de cette nouvelle alliance, les deux amis affichèrent une petite mine satisfaite à l'idée de faire bloc ensemble contre ce qu'ils estimaient être une profonde injustice.

_Parfait. Vraiment très drôle. J'imagine que vous êtes très fiers de vous, maintenant, hein ? Surtout toi, Monsieur _je-t'enverrai-un-hibou_ , rétorqua Pansy d'une voix glaciale.

Touché.

_Ne me parle surtout pas comme si j'étais un lâche ! Tu n'y étais pas, toi, tu ne sais pas comment c'était, trancha sèchement Blaise, dont le visage avait perdu toute trace de sourire.

_Ce n'est pas la question !

_Bien sûr que si, c'est la question ! J'aurais bien aimé voir vos tronches si c'était vous qui aviez dû encaisser toutes les horreurs que les Greengrass m'ont mis sur le dos pendant le diner. Au cas où vous auriez loupé un épisode, ils trouvent que je ne suis pas digne de Daphnée et ils lui ont interdit de m'épouser ! Vous n'imaginez pas…

_Oui, ça on sait, l'interrompit Victoria sans faire preuve de la moindre empathie. Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils te reprochent ?

Blaise balaya du regard les visages de ses amies sans pouvoir tout à fait contenir son étonnement.

Puis il comprit. Il comprit que Daphnée n'avait pas tout raconté aux filles et qu'elle avait gardé pour elle la vraie raison du refus de ses parents. Lui-même s'était montré plus qu'évasif lorsqu'il s'était confié à Théodore et Drago, mais il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'elle ait autant d'égard à son encontre compte tenu du fait qu'il l'avait laissé comme deux ronds de flans après le fiasco qu'avait été le diner chez ses parents.

En cet instant, il se sentit profondément reconnaissant qu'elle cherche encore à le protéger alors qu'il l'avait bassement abandonnée dans un moment de crise pour venir se réfugier ici.

Tous, excepté Daphnée, semblaient attendre avec impatience qu'il se décide à leur apporter les pièces manquantes du puzzle. Il songea en cet instant qu'il pourrait légitimement leur reprocher leur manque de tact à son égard, mais il décida de s'abstenir. Après tout, il ne pouvait pas vraiment leur reprocher leur curiosité mal placée.

_Parce qu'ils ne m'aiment pas, se contenta-t-il de dire, au bout d'un moment.

_Ce n'est pas vrai, Blaise, mes parents te…

Mais la voix de Daphnée mourut en même temps qu'elle réalisait qu'il avait probablement dit cela dans l'espoir que cette explication suffise à rassasier la curiosité de leurs amis. Sur un ton très calme, Blaise poursuivit :

_Tes parents ne m'aiment pas, Daphnée. Ils ont été très clair là-dessus, ils ne veulent pas de moi comme beau-fils.

Ils échangèrent un regard dont ils étaient les seuls à pouvoir comprendre le sens, tandis que les autres les observaient tour à tour, l'air peu convaincus.

_Et c'est tout ? interrogea Victoria en haussant un sourcil.

_C'est tout.

Il y eut un moment de silence, durant lequel elle le jaugea avec intensité, avant de finir par décréter que tout ça n'avait pas de sens.

_Je ne vois pas pourquoi ils vous auraient laissé vous fréquenter pendant tout ce temps sans jamais en parler à Daphnée.

_C'est ce que je pensais aussi, mais il semblerait qu'ils comptaient sur le fait que notre relation s'essoufflerait d'elle-même sans qu'ils aient à s'en mêler.

Au moins, sur ce point, il disait la vérité. Pour le reste, il ne voyait pas comment il pouvait se sortir de cette situation sans avoir à inventer quelques pieux mensonges. Il ne pouvait décemment pas prendre le risque d'insinuer le doute dans l'esprit de ses amis quant à la pureté de son sang.

Non. Ce dont il avait besoin, c'était d'une histoire assez solide qu'aucun d'eux ne puisse avoir l'idée ou l'envie de remettre en question.

Il devait la jouer fine, il le savait, parce que les cibles qu'il devait parvenir à convaincre étaient loin d'être dupes. Même s'il n'en connaissait pas toute l'étendue, il savait que ses amis étaient eux-mêmes adeptes des petits arrangements avec la réalité.

_Ils pensent que je suis un opportuniste, comme ma mère, reprit-il alors en maîtrisant parfaitement l'intonation et le rythme de sa voix. Ils ont des doutes sérieux sur la façon dont elle a amassé ses richesses et dont elle a fait sa place dans la haute société. Ils ne semblent pas croire que les décès de ses sept derniers maris soient uniquement dû au hasard ou à une succession de circonstances fâcheuses et ils pensent que Daphnée se déshonorerait ainsi que son héritage si elle venait à épouser quelqu'un qui a évolué dans un environnement aussi malsain.

Blaise ressentit une pointe de fierté qu'il s'appliqua à ne pas extérioriser. A en juger par la tête que faisaient ses amis, le mensonge était convainquant.

Il fallait bien admettre qu'il n'avait pas eu trop de mal à tricoter avec la réalité. Tout mettre sur le dos de l'histoire de sa mère était la solution la plus simple et la plus efficace, car il savait pertinemment que personne dans son entourage proche n'ignorait cet aspect de son histoire de famille. Victoria elle-même avait pris pour habitude de surnommer Mrs. Zabini « la veuve noire », surnom qui faisait grossièrement référence à une espèce d'araignée qui avait pour fâcheuse habitude de tuer les mâles après l'accouplement.

_D'accord, mais enfin quand même, Blaise… Un hibou ! s'exclama Pansy sur un ton de reproches.

Bien que ce soit Pansy qui avait parlé, Blaise se tourna cette fois vers Daphnée et il sembla qu'il ne souhaitait s'adresser qu'à elle lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre.

_Je n'ai pas du tout envie de que ça se termine de cette façon, Daphnée. Si je pouvais me transformer en quelqu'un d'autre qui puisse plaire à tes parents, je le ferais sans hésiter ! Mais c'est impossible, tu le sais bien.

_Et si moi, je m'en fiche ? répondit Daphnée sur un ton féroce. Je n'ai pas l'intention de renoncer à toi juste parce qu'ils sont trop stupides pour se rendre compte que tu es quelqu'un de bien !

_Bien sûr que si, c'est ce que tu dois faire, dit Blaise en secouant la tête. Daphnée, tu ne peux pas faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Ils ont été très clairs, ils ne changeront pas d'avis. Tu n'imagines pas les conséquences que ça aura si tu te mets ta famille à dos, ils ne te le pardonneront jamais !

_Et bien, tant pis pour eux ! C'est à moi de choisir.

Blaise poussa un soupir affligé face à son expression butée.

_Non, Daphnée, tu ne comprends pas. Je refuse d'être celui qui t'emmènera dans cette pente. Je ne peux pas…

Il sembla se perdre au milieu de sa phrase, se rendant vite compte que se confondre en arguments ne suffirait pas à ce que Daphnée daigne entendre raison. En désespoir de cause, il adressa à ses amis un regard implorant avant de se décider à les appeler à l'aide.

_Dites-lui, vous !

Pour toute réponse, les autres détournèrent le regard ou se raidirent sans prononcer un mot. Les situations où aucun d'entre eux n'avait rien de stupide à dire ou faire pour détendre l'atmosphère étaient rares, mais c'était de toute évidence l'un de ces moments qu'ils étaient en train de vivre au milieu du silence absolu et pudique qui s'était installé dans le salon de Théodore.

Pansy et Drago, qui s'étaient rapprochés l'un de l'autre au cours de la discussion, fixaient tout deux un point invisible à leurs pieds, comme si le simple fait d'éviter Blaise du regard les exemptait de devoir répondre.

Victoria aussi semblait avoir fui la discussion et s'être perdue dans ses pensées. Au bout d'un moment, jugeant le silence insupportable, elle leva les yeux devant elle et croisa le regard de Théodore. Elle faillit ouvrir la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais elle se contenta finalement de détourner le regard dans une expression de froide indifférence.

Comme personne n'osait prendre la parole, Blaise continua.

_On sait tous ce qui se passera si elle va contre la volonté de ses parents. On vient tous de familles où il n'est pas permis de désobéir aux règles.

_On passe notre temps à désobéir aux règles, fit remarquer Victoria d'une voix étrangement éteinte.

_Sauf que là, on ne parle pas d'aller à des soirées moldues ou de fumer de l'herbe en douce, Vi' ! Vous savez très bien ce qui se passera si on décide de se marier malgré l'avis de ses parents. Ils ne le lui pardonneront pas. Il n'y en a pas un d'entre nous qui ne connaisse pas un membre de sa famille a qui c'est arrivé, on sait tous très bien ce que ça signifie. Comment est-ce que je pourrais jamais me pardonner de lui avoir infligé ça ? demanda-t-il d'une voix étranglée par la culpabilité.

Autour d'eux, personne n'osait dire un mot ou même esquisser un geste. Ils étaient tous bien trop gênés par la véracité des propos que Blaise venait de prononcer pour tenter de minimiser la gravité de la situation.

C'était la vérité. Une vérité pure et simple, et profondément injuste dans le cas de Daphnée. Surtout parce qu'il leur semblait que la réaction des Greengrass était légèrement excessive compte tenu de ce qu'ils paraissaient reprocher à Blaise. Après tout, rien ne garantissait qu'il ait hérité de la malveillance de sa mère, si toutefois elle était véritablement à l'image de ce que ces derniers semblaient penser.

Même s'ils avaient tous profondément envie que Daphnée puisse passer encore de nombreuses années à être heureuse avec Blaise, aucun d'eux ne pouvait décemment souhaiter qu'il lui arrive une chose pareille. Se voir déshérité ou même perdre la confiance de sa famille, c'était trop grave, trop rabaissant, trop humiliant pour qu'ils puissent l'encourager.

Daphnée s'approcha de Blaise et saisit son visage entre ses mains pour l'obliger à la regarder dans les yeux.

_C'est comme ça que tu me verras, toi ? Comme une moins que rien, une fille sans valeur ? demanda-t-elle avec douceur, les yeux brillants de larmes.

Elle n'avait pas osé dire « _comme une traitre à son sang ?_ » pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons, mais Blaise n'en avait pas besoin pour saisir le sous-entendu.

_Quoi ? Non ! Non… Bien sûr que non. Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille ?

_Alors c'est tout ce qui compte pour moi.

_Daphnée…

_Je sais que ça ne sera pas facile, dit-elle sans lui laisser une chance de reprendre la parole. Je sais que je vais perdre mes parents, Blaise. Je le sais, mais mon père se trompe. Il a tort, quand il dit que je ne pourrais jamais être heureuse d'avoir fait un mariage avec quelqu'un comme toi. Et rien de ce que tu pourras dire ou faire ne changera quoique ce soit à ça ! Parce que la vérité c'est que je ne pourrais jamais être heureuse si je renonce à toi. Jamais.

Il y eut un nouveau moment de silence. Théodore n'osait pas regarder cet échange profondément intime entre Daphnée et Blaise, estimant qu'il n'était pas légitime à être le témoin de cette scène. Il lui semblait que Drago non plus n'avait pas l'air de se sentir très à sa place, mais ils avaient de toute évidence jugés chacun de leur côté qu'il serait encore plus malvenu de les interrompre en tentant de sortir de la pièce.

Son regard se posa à nouveau sur Victoria sans qu'il en comprenne vraiment la raison. Elle ne le regardait pas, les yeux résolument fixés ailleurs. Assise en face de lui sur le rebord du canapé, il ne voyait que son profil figé dans une expression préoccupée.

_Alors on se mariera, affirma Daphnée avec détermination. Avant la fin du mois.

Ces derniers mots extirpèrent Théodore de ses réflexions avec une telle violence qu'il laissa s'échapper un « _Quoi ?_ » de stupéfaction, qui trouva écho dans les bouches de Victoria et de Pansy.

_Tu peux répéter ? demanda Victoria, qui semblait espérer que ses conduits auditifs lui avaient joué des tours.

_Je sais bien que ça à l'air absurde, dit comme ça, commença Daphnée d'une voix hésitante.

_Et pourquoi pas ?

Blaise s'entendit prononcer ces mots sans vraiment se rendre compte que c'était lui qui avait parlé. Il ne réalisait pas très bien ce que Daphnée venait de dire ni ce que cela représentait dans la réalité, mais il ressentait le besoin impérieux de la soutenir, quel que soit son niveau de sidération et l'aspect délirant de ses propos.

Alors qu'il avait tout tenté pour dissuader Daphnée de chérir l'envie de se marier avec lui quelques minutes plus tôt, il jetait maintenant des regards menaçants autour de lui dans le but de dissuader quiconque aurait l'idée d'argumenter en défaveur de leur union.

_Parce que Daphnée n'est pas majeure ? suggéra Drago.

_Parce que son père va te tuer ? proposa Victoria.

_Ou parce qu'on n'est plus au dix-septième siècle ? ajouta Pansy.

Tous les regards convergèrent dans sa direction tandis qu'elle comprenait que sa phrase n'avait pas touché son public avec l'effet escompté.

_Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, plus personne ne se marie avant d'avoir au moins la vingtaine ! se justifia-t-elle en levant les bras sous le signe de l'évidence.

Bien que sa manière de présenter les choses laissait à désirer, il fallait bien avouer qu'elle n'avait pas complètement tort. Des mariages a à peine dix-sept ans, on n'en voyait plus depuis longtemps. A l'heure actuelle, la plupart des sorciers prenaient leurs temps et ne se mariaient pas avant d'avoir une situation confortable, ou au moins d'avoir terminé leurs études. Ce n'était plus comme avant, lorsque les mariages étaient arrangés dès la naissance et célébrés le plus tôt possible pour sceller rapidement des alliances, bien qu'il subsiste toujours quelques familles un peu vieux-jeu dans les tréfonds de l'univers pour croire encore fermement à cela. Les mentalités avaient bien évolué.

Mais malgré leur scepticisme, Daphnée savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'attendre. Elle avait cette certitude inextricable au fond d'elle que s'ils ne se pressaient pas absolument, s'ils ne se mariaient pas avant la fin du mois du mois de juillet, sa famille refermerait l'étau autour d'elle et qu'elle ne pourrait plus s'échapper.

_Comment est-ce que vous comptez vous y prendre ? interrogea Théodore, non sans une certaine réserve.

_C'est ça, encourages-les tant que tu y es ! siffla Victoria en le foudroyant du regard.

Intérieurement, Théodore serra les poings et s'exhorta à garder son calme. Demeurer placide face à ses attaques puériles était la seule solution pour rester digne et éviter toute forme de dérapage.

 _Un Nott ne se laisse pas dérouter par de basses intentions._

Son père avait raison, il le savait. Mais par Merlin, quelques fois elle mettait ses nerfs à si rude épreuve qu'il sentait bouillonner en lui la basse intention d'envoyer valser tous ses principes et de lui rentrer dedans une bonne fois pour toute.

_Ecoutez, du calme, je sais que ce que j'ai dit à l'air délirant, reprit Daphnée sur un ton pressant, mais je suis très sérieuse, il faut à tout prix que Blaise et moi on se marie le plus vite possible. Je crois que mes parents sont en train de…

Elle s'interrompit d'elle-même et hésita, consciente du potentiel absurde de ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire.

_Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'ils font, mais je sens qu'ils préparent quelque chose.

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? s'inquiéta Blaise.

Daphnée s'emblait réellement alarmé, car elle dû rassembler tous ses efforts pour ne pas s'effondrer en larmes quand elle tentât de leur expliquer, de façon précipitée, où elle voulait en venir.

_Je ne sais pas vraiment, peut-être que je me fais simplement des idées ! Moi-même ça me semble complètement dingue, mais il y a deux jours ma sœur m'a confié qu'elle avait trouvé une pile de lettres prêtes à être envoyées sur le bureau de mon père. Astoria en a piqué une en douce quand il avait le dos tourné et elle me l'a montré. Il semblerait que mes parents aient l'intention d'inviter plusieurs de leurs connaissances à diner lors des prochaines semaines, et leur seul point commun est qu'ils ont tous au moins un fils d'à peu près notre âge… Je crois qu'ils veulent commencer ce soir, parce qu'ils ont exigés que je rentre pour diner et que je sois présentable ! Ce matin, j'ai cru voir ma mère verser quelque chose dans ma tasse de thé et depuis je n'ose même plus toucher à ce qu'ils me servent à manger ou à boire !

_Tu veux dire que tes parents cherchent à te caser contre ton gré ? demanda Victoria, que la simple idée semblait proprement scandaliser.

_Ça y ressemble en tout cas, murmura Drago, la mine sombre.

_Tu crois qu'elle serait capable de te faire boire un philtre d'amour ou quelque chose du genre ? s'inquiéta Pansy.

_Je… Je n'en sais rien du tout ! Mais c'est à ça que j'ai pensé et c'est pour ça que je vous ai demandé de venir, et qu'on s'est rendues toutes les trois chez toi dès qu'on a pu, Théo.

_Et moi qui croyais que c'était pour le seul plaisir de casser ma porte et de mettre le feu à ma maison, dit-il en glissant un regard en biais à Victoria.

Cette dernière soupira ostensiblement sans se départir de sa mauvaise humeur, qu'elle affirma avec encore plus de force.

_Mais c'est dégueulasse, réalisa soudain Blaise d'une voix blanche. Tes parents n'ont pas le droit de faire une chose pareille, tu es déjà avec quelqu'un !

_Je ne crois pas que ça compte beaucoup pour eux, répondit Drago. Si les parents de Daphnée considèrent que tu n'es pas un bon parti et qu'ils vous l'ont clairement fait savoir, alors ça veut dire qu'ils tiennent pour acquis que Daphnée est célibataire et qu'elle peut encore être proposée au mariage. Mes grands parents ont fait la même chose avec ma tante Andromeda quand elle leur a annoncé qu'elle s'était entichée d'un sang-de-bourbe. Pendant un moment ils ont pensé qu'ils arriveraient à l'obliger à épouser un sorcier de son rang, mais elle n'en a fait qu'à sa tête et elle a été banni.

_Sauf que c'est très différent dans le cas de Daphnée, Blaise n'a rien d'un sang-de-bourbe, objecta Victoria.

_Ouais, et ben t'iras dire ça à ses parents, répliqua Blaise avec amertume.

Daphnée lui fit les gros yeux pour l'empêcher de finir sa phrase, mais c'était déjà trop tard. Le temps qu'il réalise qu'il venait d'exprimer haut et fort le fond de sa pensée, tous les regards de ses amis avaient déjà convergés sur lui. Victoria fronça les sourcils en le fixant avec un air inquisiteur, tandis que Drago et Théodore le regardèrent avec la même expression indéchiffrable. Pris de court par son propre emportement, Blaise se figea.

Il fallait vite qu'il se rattrape s'il ne voulait pas que ses amis commencent à tisser des liens malheureux dans leur esprit et à nourrir des doutes à propos de son histoire.

_Je veux juste dire que ça ne change rien, reprit-il avec aplomb. Même si je n'ai rien à voir avec une saleté de sang-de-bourbe, ils ont été catégoriques : ils ne veulent quand même pas de moi comme gendre. Il y a de grandes chances qu'ils fassent la même chose avec Daphnée et qu'ils la renient si elle agit contre leur volonté.

_Oui mais ce n'est quand même pas _pareil_. Toi tu ne vas pas souiller son sang et jeter l'opprobre sur leur famille, argua Victoria qui n'en démordait pas.

_Non, juste la dépouiller et la déshonorer. Mais sinon, à part ça, c'est un beau mariage qui s'annonce.

Blaise avait lâché cela avec un tel naturel que Victoria et les autres en oublièrent momentanément toute retenue et pouffèrent nerveusement, avant de se relâcher d'un coup et de partir dans un franc éclat de rire. Lui-même parfaitement conscient de l'étendue ridicule de cette situation se laissa emporter dans un fou rire incontrôlable, ce qui eut pour effet de détendre considérablement l'atmosphère.

Aucun d'eux ne fit cette réflexion à haute voix, mais il leur sembla à tous que cela faisait très longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas laissé aller à rire de la sorte. Et par Merlin, il fallait bien avouer que ça faisait du bien ! Même si la situation se transforma rapidement en quelque chose de tout à fait incontrôlable.

Car plus l'un d'eux s'esclaffait, plus les autres réagissaient par contagion et se voyaient en faire de même, jusqu'à ce que Victoria et Drago soient obligés de se tenir le ventre en même temps qu'ils riaient et que Pansy devienne toute rouge et montre d'importantes difficultés à respirer. Même Théodore, qui n'avait pas pour habitude de se laisser emporter d'aucune manière que ce soit, riait à présent aux larmes.

Daphnée, qui essayait de les sermonner sur leur manque de sérieux compte tenu de la gravité de la situation, était elle-même secouée par l'envie irrépressible de se tordre de rire.

Lorsqu'ils parvinrent à se calmer un peu, chacun ayant encore un peu les larmes aux yeux, Théodore parvint à articuler :

_Comment est-ce qu'on est supposé s'y prendre pour trouver quelqu'un qui veuille bien vous marier sans regarder l'âge de Daphnée ?

Sa question eut l'effet d'une bombe qui ramena instantanément le calme dans la pièce. C'était en effet la partie la plus épineuse de toute cette histoire, car à leur connaissance il fallait impérativement être majeur pour pouvoir se marier et aucun Marieur n'accepterait de sceller une union sans cette condition.

_On pourrait peut-être ne rien dire et jeter un sortilège de confusion au moment venu ? suggéra Pansy en faisant mine de réfléchir.

_Il faudrait d'abord arriver à faire boire un philtre de confusion si on veut être sûr du résultat, indiqua Victoria.

Théodore acquiesça en signe d'approbation. Peu de sorciers le savaient, mais un sortilège de confusion avait bien plus de chances de porter ses fruits lorsque l'esprit de la victime était déjà partiellement embrouillé.

_Ou alors on pourrait tout simplement soumettre un Marieur à l'Imperium. On gagnerait du temps, dit Drago, dont la proposition sembla être celle qui remporta le plus grand succès.

_C'est impossible, je me suis déjà renseignée, intervint Daphnée d'une voix abattue. Il semblerait que les Marieurs ne se contentent pas de déclarer une union mais qu'ils utilisent un véritable sort sensé lié les deux époux. Le sort en question ne peut fonctionner que si la personne qui le prononce sait comment pratiquer le rituel et qu'elle le fait de son propre gré. Apparemment c'est un secret très bien gardé et il y a quelque chose qui protège ce sortilège de toutes tentatives de corruption magiques. Avec des philtres ou des sorts on pourra obliger un marieur à procéder au rituel mais il n'aura aucun effet…

_Et ben, on a qu'à obliger un Marieur à nous révéler comment on doit s'y prendre pour mener à bien ce rituel et l'un de nous le fera, dit Pansy en haussant les épaules.

_Les Marieurs ont fait un vœu de Langue de Plomb, on ne devient pas l'un d'eux en cinq minutes ! Ils ne pourraient pas révéler comment s'y prendre pour faire un rituel d'union, même s'ils se retrouvaient sous la torture… A une époque, les Marieurs étaient une caste très respectée et les familles de sorciers avaient plutôt intérêt à ne pas les contrarier, car ils étaient la clé sans laquelle il leur était impossible de mettre en œuvre tous leurs petits stratagèmes.

_Je n'avais jamais remarqué qu'il se passait quelque chose de si spécial à un mariage, je croyais que l'intervention d'un Marieur était plus symbolique, dit Pansy, la mine songeuse.

_Je comprends mieux pourquoi on compare ça à se passer la corde au cou, maugréa Victoria avec dédain. J'imagine que c'est pareil lorsque deux époux veulent se séparer ?

_Exactement. Apparemment c'est un truc instauré par de très anciennes communautés de sang-pur. Le sortilège et les mesures pour le protéger afin que n'importe qui ne puisse pas le réaliser avaient été inventés pour empêcher les unions indésirables et pour officialiser les alliances entre les familles. C'était une façon de garder la main mise sur la pérennisation de l'espèce. C'est pour ça que lorsque deux sorciers se marient, ils n'ont pas à le déclarer à qui que ce soit. Le rituel vient sceller magiquement l'appartenance d'un sorcier à une nouvelle famille, toute la communauté est mise au courant notamment grâce aux charmes de généalogie.

A ces mots, Victoria se souvint de l'arbre généalogique dans le salon des Greengrass et elle se représenta sans difficulté les noms de famille qui changeaient d'eux-mêmes dès qu'une nouvelle union venait d'être célébrée.

_C'est plutôt ingénieux, jugea Théodore avec un air impressionné.

_Ouais, fantastique. D'ailleurs, quand tu auras fini de t'extasier, tu n'oublieras pas de nous expliquer en quoi c'est si génial maintenant qu'on sait qu'il n'y a aucun moyen de contourner ce truc et que c'est à cause de l'ingéniosité de nos ancêtres que Daphnée et Blaise ne pourront pas se marier, répliqua-t-elle sur un ton glacial.

Théodore ne cilla même pas face à cette attaque et fit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu.

_Et si on essayait de trouver des solutions plutôt que des problèmes ? proposa-t-il, d'une voix toutefois un peu plus tendue qu'à l'accoutumée.

_Parce que tu en connais beaucoup, toi, des Marieurs qui sont prêts à renier leurs principes ? argua-t-elle avec un mépris à peine masqué.

A ces mots, Théodore dû mobiliser toute sa capacité de maîtrise de soi pour ne pas l'inviter cordialement à aller se faire voir chez les hippogriffes.

_Dis-donc, en voilà une qui est survolté aujourd'hui, souffla Pansy à l'oreille de Drago.

Mais c'était sans compter sur le sens aiguisé de l'ouïe dont disposait la personne survoltée en question.

_Si ça te manque, à toi aussi, je pense pouvoir faire un effort, répliqua Victoria en lui adressant un regard génocidaire.

_Mon dieu Vicky, un jour il faudrait vraiment que tu songes à prendre des cours de gestion de la colère ! s'offusqua Pansy, désormais sur la défensive.

Drago, qui sentait venir l'empoignade et qui savait par expérience que se mettre entre sa meilleure amie et sa petite amie pour tenter de calmer le jeu n'avait rien d'une idée brillante ne prononça pas un mot, mais il adressa tout de même un regard à Victoria qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un avertissement.

_On en connait un.

La soudaine déclaration de Daphnée eut au moins le mérite d'attirer l'attention sur elle plutôt que sur la énième bagarre qui semblait sur le point d'éclater entre les deux filles.

_Un quoi ? demanda Théodore, voyant que personne ne se décidait à poser la question.

_Un Marieur. Enfin… on ne peut pas vraiment dire qu' _on_ le connaisse et j'ignore s'il voudra bien nous aider, mais on connait quelqu'un qui en connait un.

Daphnée attendit un moment que l'un d'eux réagisse à ce qu'elle venait de dire, mais force était de constater qu'ils ne voyaient pas du tout de qui elle voulait parler. C'est Blaise qui finit par poser la question qui brûlait les lèvres de tout le monde.

_Tu penses à qui ?

_A Grégory, bien sûr ! Vous ne vous souvenez pas ? En troisième année il nous avait dit que son cousin était sur le point d'entamer la procédure pour devenir un Marieur, un matin quand on prenait notre déjeuner. Je suppose qu'il doit avoir fini maintenant, ça ne peut quand même pas prendre plus de trois ans…

Les autres ne répondirent rien, se contentant de la fixer avec une expression perplexe.

_Pourquoi vous avez tous l'air tous si surpris ? Je ne suis quand même pas la seule à m'intéresser à ce que peuvent raconter Crabbe et Goyle, non ?

_En toute honnêteté, je pense que tu es vraiment la seule, répondit Drago en haussant les épaules.

Pansy et Victoria approuvèrent les paroles de Drago avec une expression partiellement coupable et amusée. Il était vrai que Crabbe et Goyle disaient rarement des choses intéressantes, et ils avaient pris la fâcheuse habitude de ne plus les écouter depuis longtemps. Daphnée leur adressa un regard de reproche en croisant les bras sous sa poitrine, l'air de dire « _vous êtes vraiment irrécupérables_ ».

_Super, on n'a qu'à aller voir Greg et lui demander de nous rendre service ! s'exclama Blaise, qui ne semblait pas en revenir que les choses soient finalement si simples.

_Sauf que Greg ne parle plus à son cousin.

La vague d'euphorie qui avait gagné le métis une seconde plus tôt retomba comme un soufflet devant la révélation de Drago.

_Oui, bon, mais ça ne devrait pas trop être un problème ? Tu pourrais facilement le convaincre, il a toujours fait tout ce que tu lui demandais.

Drago ne répondit pas tout de suite, se contentant de regarder son meilleur ami avec une expression impénétrable.

Intérieurement, il hésitait. Etais-ce une bonne idée de révéler à ses amis qu'il pensait avoir perdu le respect de Crabbe et Goyle depuis que son père avait été désavoué par le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Ces derniers ne le lui avaient pas fait savoir en des termes explicites, mais depuis l'épisode de la tour d'astronomie il avait remarqué qu'ils avaient pris de la distance avec lui et cela n'avait rien de coutumier venant de leur part. Crabbe et Goyle lui avaient toujours collé aux basques lorsque son père et lui jouissaient d'une excellente réputation, cela ne pouvait pas être un hasard s'ils avaient soudainement décidé qu'ils pouvaient désormais se débrouiller sans lui.

De surcroit, il ne tenait pas du tout à confesser un tel revirement dans sa vie. Depuis plusieurs mois, il avait complètement perdu l'envie de se vanter de son appartenance au camp de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom et de faire des sous-entendus à propos de cette mission si spéciale qu'Il lui avait confié au début de leur sixième année, et qui avait véritablement tournée au fiasco parce qu'il n'avait pas eu le courage d'aller au bout de son engagement. Pour l'heure, Victoria semblait être la seule à se douter que son attitude distante et renfermée de ces derniers mois puisse avoir un rapport avec tout ça, et il préférait qu'il en demeure ainsi.

Non, il valait mieux qu'il garde cela pour lui tant que les hostilités n'avaient pas été clairement déclarées et qu'il lui restait encore un peu de dignité.

_Ça a changé, se contenta-t-il d'affirmer.

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Evidemment, il aurait dû s'attendre à ce que Blaise, lui, ne se contente pas de ce simulacre d'explication.

_Je veux dire que Crabbe et Goyle ne m'écoutent plus comme avant. Ils se sont montrés un peu… rebelles, ces derniers temps.

_Et comment ça se fait ?

Drago se raidit. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Blaise vienne l'attaquer devant tous les autres avec ce ton particulièrement impérieux. Quel manque de tact. C'était grossier, insultant même, indigne de son meilleur ami. Bien décidé à ne pas se laisser imposer un tel manque de respect, Drago se braqua.

_Qu'est-ce que j'en sais, moi ! Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, j'ai autre chose à faire que de me demander quelles sont les revendications de deux atrophiés du bulbe comme Crabbe et Goyle. Peut-être qu'ils ont leurs règles ou qu'ils sont en pleine crise d'ado, comment je le saurais ? répliqua-t-il sur un ton irrité.

_Alors tu ne vas même pas essayer ?

Ce n'était pas une question, mais une accusation que Blaise venait de proférer, ce qui n'arrangea en rien la tension qui régnait en maître dans la pièce à ce moment de la conversation.

_Ecoute, Blaise, ne me gonfles pas, d'accord ? Je peux comprendre que cette histoire de mariage te monte à la tête mais j'ai d'autres choses un peu plus importantes que ça à traiter en ce moment.

Ce fut visiblement le mot de trop, car Blaise se leva d'un seul coup et ses traits se déformèrent dans une expression de franche colère, tandis qu'il pointait sur lui un doigt accusateur.

_Ah oui, ça on avait bien remarqué, que tu avais des choses plus importantes que nous à traiter ! On ne te voit quasiment plus depuis quelques temps, c'est à peine si tu nous adresses la parole. L'année dernière tu t'es montré quasi inexistant et depuis que tu as refait surface, tu fais la gueule en permanence. Tu ne veux rien nous dire de ce que tu fais, ni quelles sont ces choses si importantes qui te prennent autant de temps, par contre pour nous faire subir ta mauvaise humeur et ta gueule de six pieds de longs, là tu te fais bel et bien remarquer !

Apparemment, il avait gardé toute cette rancœur pour lui pendant trop longtemps, car elle explosa d'un seul coup, sans crier gare. Les mots fusaient comme des lames acérées alors qu'il les laissait franchir la barrière de ses lèvres avec une hostilité non dissimulée, sans même songer à les retenir.

_Vas te faire foutre, Blaise ! Occupe-toi de tes affaires, ça vaudra mieux pour toi, répliqua Drago qui s'était levé à son tour et dont la peau diaphane avait pris une teinte un peu plus rouge que d'ordinaire.

_Avec plaisir ! Et tu profiteras de cette occasion pour arrêter de plomber l'ambiance et de nous faire chier chaque fois que tu as un pet de travers ! hurla Blaise qui tremblait, littéralement hors de lui.

Ils avaient sorti tous les deux leurs baguettes et se défiaient avec une animosité déclarée, guettant celui qui allait porter le premier coup.

_Arrêtez ! Ça suffit, vous êtes malades ou quoi ? s'écria Victoria qui s'était interposée entre eux deux, en même temps que Daphnée.

Elle s'était postée en face de Drago avec son air furibond, en même temps que Daphnée faisait face à Blaise et l'exhortait à se contrôler un peu.

_Fous nous la paix Victoria ! On ne vous a jamais empêché de vous étriper avec Pansy quand vous aviez je ne sais quel compte à régler, alors laisse nous régler les nôtres maintenant !

_Il a raison, Vi', il vaudrait mieux les laisser régler ça, approuva Théodore dans une vaine tentative de la ramener hors de la trajectoire des sortilèges qui menaçaient de fuser à tout moment.

_Toi, ne me donnes pas d'ordres ! aboya Victoria en lui jetant un regard assassin.

_Mais enfin, c'est n'importe quoi, vous n'allez pas vous battre ! Vous êtes amis ! argua Daphnée, dont la panique s'agitait au fond des yeux.

Mais cet argument ne sembla pas avoir le moindre effet sur eux, bien au contraire. Les deux garçons se toisaient sans la moindre sympathie, baguettes fermement brandies, une expression de colère déformant chacun des traits de leur visage.

_Pourquoi est-ce qu'on n'essaierait pas tous de baisser nos baguettes et d'en parler calmement ? proposa Victoria en désespoir de cause.

Blaise laissa s'échapper un petit rire dédaigneux.

_Elle est bien bonne celle-là, surtout venant de toi ! C'était quand la dernière fois que tu t'es posé avec Théodore pour discuter calmement de la raison pour laquelle tu te comporte comme une véritable emmerdeuse avec lui ?

_Ça, ça ne regarde que lui et moi ! s'offusqua Victoria en se tournant sèchement vers lui, piquée au vif.

_Et ben non, justement ! Parce que nous, ça nous arrangerait bien de pouvoir rester en dehors de ça, sauf que vous trouvez toujours un moyen de nous impliquer d'une manière ou d'une autre. C'est exaspérant ! Ça fait des années qu'on ne peut plus passer un moment normal entre amis juste parce que vous avez décidé de vous détester pour une raison obscure ! Et quand c'est pas avec Théo que tu as un problème, c'est après Pansy que tu en as. Et comme elle n'est pas plus mesurée que toi, c'est encore pire ! Alors merci Vick', mais je crois qu'on va se passer de tes conseils en matière de gestion de conflits.

_Tiens donc, je me demandais à quel moment ce serait mon tour d'en prendre plein la figure, fit Pansy avec un air hautain.

_Blaise, calme-toi ! Calmez-vous tous ! implora Daphnée qui voyait la situation déraper affreusement sans pouvoir rien faire pour l'empêcher.

_Très bien, parfait ! Entretuez-vous, après tout pourquoi je me fatigue ! lâcha Victoria en levant les bras au ciel de manière excédée.

Elle s'écarta d'une démarche furieuse et se laissa tomber sèchement sur le canapé, en croisant si étroitement ses bras et ses jambes que Théodore se demanda si elle allait réussir un jour à se démêler toute seule. La mine renfrognée, elle avait le regard résolument fixé droit devant elle, ses yeux noirs jetant de petits éclairs meurtriers.

Pansy avait levée le nez en l'air pour montrer qu'elle faisait la tête, elle aussi, et Drago et Blaise continuaient à se menacer de leurs armes en se regardant en chien de faïence. Seul Théodore avait le bon goût de se tenir en retrait et de ne rien faire pour envenimer les choses. Au milieu d'eux Daphnée, qui les toisait tour à tour avec une expression mécontente, éclata à son tour dans une colère noire.

_Vous savez quoi, _j'en ai vraiment marre_ de vos petites querelles incessantes ! lâcha-t-elle sur un ton excédé qui surpris tout le monde. Ce serait vraiment trop vous demander de vous détourner un peu de vos petits nombrils, pendant juste cinq minutes ?! Il ne me semble pourtant pas que ce soit à ce point irréalisable ! Comment c'est possible, d'être aussi centré sur soi au point de ne même plus être capable de s'intéresser à autre chose qu'à vos égos surdimensionnés ?!

Tous la dévisagèrent avec un air profondément choqué, mais aucun n'osa prendre le risque d'essayer de se défendre face à ses accusations. Daphnée était entrée dans une telle fureur qu'ils avaient tous bien trop peur de recevoir un sortilège impardonnable pour avoir daigné la contredire.

_Si je suis venue ici, c'est parce que j'espérais que vous pourriez nous aider à trouver une solution pour qu'on puisse rester ensemble et se marier, Blaise et moi. Parce que vous êtes mes amis, et que ça devrait avoir de l'importance pour vous ! Et au lieu de ça, vous avez trouvé le moyen de tourner les choses vers vous, encore une fois !

A ces mots, Blaise et Drago, non sans continuer à se toiser avec méfiance, consentirent dans un accord silencieux à baisser chacun leurs baguettes avec une mine un peu honteuse. Pansy semblait avoir renoncé à son attitude indignée et regardait maintenant son amie avec une expression embarrassée. Même Victoria avait baissé le regard et semblait se sentir un tantinet coupable.

Alors qu'un silence gênant s'était une fois de plus abattu sur la pièce, Drago tourna les talons sans dire un mot et sortit de la maison sans que personne ne cherche à le rattraper. Dehors, ils entendirent un « _crac_ » sonore, indiquant qu'il avait transplané.

_Ecoute, Daphnée, on est vraiment désolée, dit Pansy sur un ton d'excuses.

_Ouais, c'était vraiment nul de notre part, marmonna Victoria.

Blaise affichait un air déconfit tandis que sa baguette pendait le long de son bras comme un objet inutile.

_Mais j'en ai rien à faire, de vos excuses ! s'agaça-t-elle sans la moindre compassion pour eux. Tout ce que je veux, c'est qu'on trouve une solution, et vite, parce qu'il est hors de question que mes parents décident pour moi de qui je devrais épouser.

_Oui, bien sûr qu'on va t'aider. On peut faire votre mariage ici, si ça vous convient. Il y a un grand jardin et beaucoup d'espace. La maison est à moi donc personne ne viendra nous embêter.

_Bien. Merci Théo, dit sèchement Daphnée en tapotant du pied avec mauvaise humeur.

_Il faudra emménager les lieux un peu mieux que ça, indiqua Pansy en regardant autour d'elle comme si elle était déjà en train d'élaborer dans sa tête les plans pour une nouvelle décoration d'intérieur.

_D'accord, mais ça ne change pas notre principal problème, fit remarquer Blaise d'une petite voix. Comment on va s'y prendre pour trouver quelqu'un qui voudra bien nous marier ?

_Ça, j'en fais mon affaire personnelle.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le canapé où était encore assise Victoria. Elle ressemblait toujours à un paquet de nœuds indémêlable, mais elle n'avait plus tellement l'air contrariée. Au contraire, elle semblait extrêmement sure d'elle compte tenu des circonstances.

_Et comment est-ce que tu comptes t'y prendre ? demanda Pansy en levant un sourcil.

_Ça, c'est aussi mon affaire. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour Drago ? éluda-t-elle pour replacer la conversation vers une autre de leurs préoccupations.

_Drago serait resté pour nous aider s'il avait été un vrai ami. En ce qui me concerne, je sais à quoi m'en tenir, répondit Blaise, dont le ton ne laissait aucune place à la discussion.

Il y aurait eu tant de choses à dire, pourtant, sur ce sujet, mais personne n'osa se lancer à nouveau dans les hostilités. Blaise et Drago ne s'étaient encore jamais empoignés de la sorte et il était difficile de croire qu'un épisode aussi isolé pouvait venir mettre un point final à leur amitié. Et bien que cette opinion soit partagée par la plupart des personnes présentes dans la pièce, aucun d'eux ne se sentait le courage d'entamer le débat avec Blaise. Ils avaient bien assez eu leur lot de tensions et de querelles pour aujourd'hui.

_Bien. Alors je suppose que chacun sait ce qu'il a à faire, maintenant. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, mes parents tiennent à ce que je sois là ce soir pour rencontrer mon premier prétendant, claqua Daphnée d'un ton abrupt, avant de tourner les talons.

Et c'est dans cette ambiance chaotique que débuta l'opération « _Noces Rebelles »_.


	8. Chapter 8 - Les noces Rebelles (Partie1)

Coucou tout le monde,

Tout d'abord, je vous souhaite que cette nouvelle année soit riche de jolies surprises et que vous puissiez vous accomplir dans ce qui vous tient à cœur !

Me voilà de retour avec un tout nouveau chapitre, et je tiens déjà à m'excuser pour le temps que j'ai mis à le publier. Si cela peut en rassurer certains, c'est surtout un concours de circonstances et non pas tant le manque d'inspiration qui m'ont poussé à écrire dans des délais aussi longs. Pour moi, les trois dernières semaines ont été entièrement consacrées à la famille et aux voyages, ce qui m'a laissé très peu de temps pour écrire (mais beaucoup pour faire avancer mon histoire dans ma tête).

Mon rythme d'écriture devrait redevenir normal à partir de maintenant, surtout que j'ai vraiment hâte de finir d'écrire le prochain chapitre que j'attendais de pouvoir commencer depuis longtemps !

En attendant, j'espère que vous apprécierez la lecture de celui-ci. N'hésitez surtout pas à me faire vos retours, je serais plus que ravie de vous lire.

J'en profite aussi pour remercier **Lys0212** , comme toujours, qui est un véritable soutien dans ce travail d'écriture et qui me mets tout doucement la pression pour que le niveau ne faiblisse pas :p (mais la pression, c'est un super moteur pour faire de belles choses, alors " The show must go on", comme on dit !)

 **Meerywoop** : Je suis vraiment ravie que cette histoire te plaise et t'intrigue ! C'est toujours génial d'avoir de nouveaux retours, et comme tu l'as sans doute remarqué, Théodore et Victoria font parti de mes personnages préférés, je prends beaucoup de plaisir à écrire sur eux ^.^

Très belle lecture à tous !

Coquille de noix

* * *

 **Chapitre VIII – Les noces rebelles (Partie 1)**

 _17 juillet 1997_

Victoria entendit un « crac » significatif retentir à quelques mètres d'elle, auquel elle n'accorda pas la moindre importance.

Nul doute que n'importe qui à sa place (et qui disposerait d'un minimum de bon sens) se serait montré un peu plus sur ses gardes sur les allers et venues autour de lui en des temps si troublés. Mais Victoria doutait sincèrement qu'un autre sorcier que celui qu'elle attendait ne vienne se perdre dans ce parc pour moldus déserté, dont les modules pour enfants tagués de toutes parts tombaient en ruine depuis déjà longtemps.

Elle avait choisi cet endroit avec un soin tout particulier, parce qu'elle était certaine qu'ici aucun intrus ne viendrait les surprendre ou les importuner.

C'est donc sans lever le nez de son numéro de _Sorcière Hebdo_ – à propos duquel elle faisait mine de porter un intérêt tout particulier à un article intitulé _10 conseils pour garder votre conjoint sans philtre d'amour_ – qu'elle attendit patiemment qu'il la rejoigne.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle l'entendit soupirer, à quelques mètres d'elle, qu'elle consentit enfin à s'intéresser à lui.

Gregory Goyle se tenait en face d'elle, les bras croisés sur son torse, une expression mécontente sur le visage. Dans sa main droite, il serrait étroitement sa baguette qu'il venait surement d'abaisser en constatant que ce n'était qu' _elle_ , et dans son autre main, le mot anonyme qu'elle lui avait envoyé.

Victoria, qui s'était attendu à ce type de réaction, lui adressa un large sourire fabriqué de toute pièce en guise de bienvenue. Sourire qu'il ne lui rendit évidemment pas.

_Tu n'avais plus d'encre pour signer ou tu as juste jugé que ce serait follement amusant de jouer avec mes nerfs ?

Pour toute réponse, elle continua à sourire en tapotant doucement la surface de banc libre pour l'inviter à s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Ce qu'il finit par faire, avec une évidente mauvaise volonté. Nul doute qu'il n'appréciait pas beaucoup l'attitude de sa camarade de classe, mais il rangea finalement sa baguette dans sa poche et joignit patiemment ses mains sur ses genoux alors qu'elle le fixait toujours en souriant.

Gregory Goyle était un garçon à la carrure massive et impressionnante. Si Victoria devait se montrer parfaitement honnête pour le décrire, elle aurait dit qu'elle avait toujours pensé qu'il était bête. Oui, _bête_ , c'était l'adjectif qui le dépeignait le mieux selon elle, du moins c'était vrai jusqu'à l'année dernière. Car depuis un an, et au grand étonnement de toute personne côtoyant un peu Gregory Goyle, on pouvait constater une très nette amélioration du quotient intellectuel de ce dernier, ou du moins de sa façon d'en faire l'usage.

Bien sûr, personne n'était assez optimiste pour s'imaginer que ce garçon deviendrait un jour une lumière, mais tout de même. L'éclat imbécile qui dansait dans ses yeux ternes avait fini par disparaître et il semblait à présent légèrement plus réfléchi et capable de bon sens qu'avant. Ce qui, pour être tout à fait honnête, ne faisait que le rendre d'avantage menaçant, dans la mesure où cette évolution ne l'empêchait pas pour autant d'apprécier faire craquer ses jointures à la moindre occasion, et distribuer des coups pour le plaisir.

_Qu'est-ce qu'on fout ici ? demanda-t-il avec impatience tandis qu'il scrutait les alentours d'un œil suspicieux.

_J'ai besoin d'un service.

_Et tu pouvais pas juste m'envoyer un hibou, au lieu de me trainer dans ce trou à rat pour moldus sous un faux prétexte ?

_Et te donner la possibilité de te défiler ? Ne me prends pas pour un botruc, tu ne serais jamais venu si tu avais su que c'était moi.

_Bien sûr que non, je ne serais pas venu. Je ne suis pas débile non plus. T'es vraiment dérangée, tu le sais, ça ? Tu te rends compte, envoyer des messages anonymes par les temps qui courent ?

_En tout cas, ça ne me parait pas plus dérangé que de se pointer sur le lieu et à l'heure du rendez-vous indiqué sur le message anonyme en question, argua-t-elle avec l'air de celle qui s'en fiche royalement.

A ces mots, Grégory serra les poings, mais il se ravisa rapidement en comprenant que ce n'était pas le moment de perdre son sang-froid.

_Si tu veux des conseils pour garder un mec plus de cinq minutes sans avoir besoin de le jeter dans une baignoire de philtre d'amour, je crois que je ne peux rien pour toi, trancha-t-il sur un ton volontairement sarcastique.

Victoria referma sèchement le magazine resté ouvert sur ses genoux, sans pour autant se départir de son petit air supérieur.

_Oh, je ne doute pas que tu connaisses un tas d'astuces intéressantes en ce qui concerne le fait de garder un mec plus de cinq minutes, mais ce n'est pas ça qui m'amène. J'ai besoin que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi.

Le sous-entendu qu'elle venait de proférer eut l'effet escompté, car les yeux de Grégory s'animèrent soudain d'une lueur de panique qu'il se chargea toutefois de contenir pour ne pas perdre la face.

_Tu ne perds pas de temps à ce que je vois, répondit-il en croisant les bras et en lui adressant un regard mauvais.

_Détends-toi un peu, Goyle, dit-elle d'une voix flûtée. Avec la tête que tu tires on dirait que tu te prépares à recevoir un impardonnable en plein dans les dents.

_C'est tout comme, grogna-t-il. Avec toi, je m'attends au pire.

_Et bien rassures-toi, si je suis là c'est par pur altruisme.

_Altruisme ? répéta-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

_Oui, ça veut dire que je ne suis pas ici pour moi mais pour rendre service à quelqu'un, crut-elle bon de lui expliquer.

_Ne me prends pas pour un imbécile ! Je sais ce que veut dire altruisme. Pourquoi est-ce que j'accepterai de rendre service à quelqu'un d'autre que toi ? Ce n'est pas le deal, que je sache.

_Le deal, mon petit Grégory, c'est que c'est moi qui te tiens par les bourses. Ce qui veut dire, par définition, que tu fais ce que je te demande, quand je te le demande, et si possible avec de la bonne volonté. Mais après tout, si tu as plutôt besoin d'un coup de main pour faire ton coming out, ça peut aussi s'arranger.

_Ça va, c'est bon ! T'es vraiment la pire des garces. Crois-moi, si tu ne me tenais pas par les c…

_C'est tout l'intérêt de tenir quelqu'un par cet endroit-là, l'informa-t-elle avant qu'il ait pu finir sa phrase.

Grégory arbora une expression si colérique que son visage vira au cramoisi en un temps record. Victoria, de son côté, faisait mine d'admirer ses ongles. Au bout d'un moment toutefois, il sembla parvenir à se calmer et à peser le pour et le contre dans son esprit. Naturellement, il n'existait pas des milliers de choix à sa disposition. Soit il acceptait pour qu'elle continue à se taire, au risque de devenir son larbin jusqu'à la fin des temps, soit il refusait et dans ce cas il pouvait être certain qu'elle irait balancer ce qu'elle savait à tous les Serpentards. La troisième solution étant de l'attaquer, en espérant que l'issue lui soit favorable.

Victoria, qui faisait mine de maîtriser la situation, n'avait pas perdu de vue cette dernière éventualité et restait sur ses gardes derrières ses airs de suprême indifférence. Elle se savait bien meilleure que lui en duel et ne doutait pas trop de ses chances de le mettre K.O dans un combat réglementaire, mais c'était sans compter sur la brutalité surprenante dont Grégory pouvait faire preuve lorsque les circonstances l'exigeaient, et qui faisait donc de lui un adversaire imprévisible.

Elle sut cependant qu'ils n'auraient pas croiser leurs baguettes lorsqu'elle l'entendit soupirer à côté d'elle d'un air résigné.

_Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

_J'ai besoin que tu renoue avec ton cousin, celui qui est Marieur, pour le convaincre d'accepter de célébrer le mariage de Blaise et Daphnée avant la fin du mois.

A ces mots, Grégory se figea dans une expression hébétée.

_Tu peux répéter ?

_Tu as très bien entendu.

Il ouvrit la bouche, la referma aussitôt, puis l'ouvrit à nouveau, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Victoria pouvait voir à travers ses petits yeux ternes les rouages de son cerveau qui se mettaient difficilement en marche pour tenter de trouver du sens à ce qu'elle venait de dire.

_Je ne peux pas faire ça, lâcha-t-il enfin après un long silence.

_Et pourquoi ça ?

_Parce que mon cousin est un traitre à son sang. Il a été banni de la famille pour avoir accepté de marier des sorciers avec des moldus et des sang-de bourbes, c'est inenvisageable de renouer avec lui, dit-il sur un ton catégorique.

Il y eut un moment de silence, durant lequel Victoria verrouilla son regard dans celui de Grégory. Ce dernier le soutint tant bien que mal, tout raide qu'il était sur son banc, une perle de sueur froide roulant lentement le long de sa tempe. S'il avait pu lui jeter un sortilège de confusion pour qu'elle accepte son explication sans rechigner juste par la force de son esprit, nul doute qu'il l'aurait déjà fait depuis longtemps.

Au bout d'un silence qui lui paru interminable, Victoria haussa finalement les épaules comme si elle acceptait la situation avec philosophie et se redressa en attrapant son sac.

_Bon, et bien je suppose que tu auras tout le temps pour renouer avec lui quand ton père apprendra que tu t'envoies des moldus durant ton temps libre. Peut-être même que vous pourrez faire une coloc' entre traitres ? conclut-elle sur le ton de la conversation tandis qu'elle tournait déjà les talons.

Elle aurait tout aussi bien pu lui faire ses adieux, du type « _contente de t'avoir connu !_ » que la réaction de Grégory aurait été la même. D'un bond, il se redressa et lui cria d'attendre avec une voix proche du désespoir.

Victoria se stoppa et un sourire satisfait étira ses lèvres tandis qu'elle lui tournait le dos. C'était décidément trop facile. En moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire, elle abandonna son expression triomphante pour se composer un air surpris et se retourna vers lui en levant un sourcil interrogateur.

_Je… Je ne comprends pas… bredouilla-t-il précipitamment. Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ne se marient pas fin septembre ? C'est dans moins de trois mois, et Daphnée aura atteint sa majorité ! N'importe quel Marieur acceptera de les unir, dit-il en accompagnant ses paroles de grands moulinets de bras, comme si c'était l'évidence même.

Et il fallait bien admettre qu'en effet, c'était l'évidence même.

Victoria était un peu contrariée, mais elle n'en laissa rien entrevoir. Ce n'était pas tout à fait la réaction qu'elle avait espérée. A dire vrai, elle aurait préférée qu'il se jette plutôt à ses genoux et la supplie de se montrer clémente avec lui, ce qui aurait grandement facilité les choses. Mais il y avait peut-être encore la possibilité d'obtenir ce qu'elle voulait malgré tout.

Bien sûr, elle aurait pu faire appel à son sens de l'amitié en lui expliquant que les Greengrass étaient contre ce mariage et que Daphnée craignait que ses parents ne parviennent à la détourner de Blaise à l'aide de philtres d'amour ou d'enchantements, mais cela impliquerait de lui expliquer que Daphnée et Blaise comptaient se marier sans le consentement familial et reviendrait à lui donner une arme dont il pourrait potentiellement se servir pour tenter de récupérer sa liberté.

Et ça, Victoria n'y tenait pas.

_Ils ne peuvent pas attendre jusque-là, se contenta-t-elle de dire.

_Pourquoi ?

_Parce que… c'est comme ça, ils ne peuvent pas, c'est tout.

Grégory la détailla un instant, ses petits yeux perçants toisant ceux de Victoria comme s'il cherchait à lire dans son esprit, puis il prit à son tour un air supérieur en levant le menton, avant d'affirmer :

_Tu caches quelque chose.

_Pas du tout, répliqua-t-elle sur un air de défi.

Ce n'était définitivement pas comme cela qu'elle aurait aimé voir tourner les choses. Pendant un instant, elle se demanda même si Grégory n'avait pas avalé une potion de Stimule-Méninges pour se montrer si perspicace et entêté à la fois. Non pas qu'elle estimait qu'il faille être un génie pour deviner qu'elle cachait quelque chose, mais venant de quelqu'un comme Goyle (qui disposait d'une capacité de déduction proche de celle d'un crustacé), elle devait bien avouer que cela avait un petit côté déstabilisant.

_Allez, te fatigues pas ! On ne me la fait pas, à moi, affirma-t-il avec un air entendu. Y'a pas trente-six raisons qui poussent deux sorciers à se marier si jeunes de nos jours.

Victoria se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel, l'air particulièrement ennuyée.

_Ecoute, Greg. Je serais ravie de t'entendre développer ta théorie, d'autant que je suis sure qu'elle est passionnante, mais là, tu vois, j'ai mieux à faire, soupira-t-elle avec impatience.

_Elle a gobé un Bézoard, annonça-t-il fièrement.

_Hein ?

_Daphnée. Elle est enceinte, c'est ça ?

A ces mots, Victoria se sentit tout de même rassurée de constater qu'elle n'avait pas atterri dans un mon parallèle dans lequel Grégory Goyle se trouverait affublé d'un esprit de déduction plus aiguisé que la moyenne.

De toute évidence, ce dernier interpréta son expression soulagée comme une validation de sa théorie, car il arbora alors une mine particulièrement fière de lui.

_Ouais, c'est moche tout ça. Dix-sept ans, c'est jeune pour être parents ! J'imagine qu'au bout d'un moment on fait plus gaffe et puis voilà, ça nous tombe dessus. C'est pour ça que je me protège tout le temps ! Ma devise, c'est _toujours sortir couvert._ Parce qu'on a beau dire, mais un instant d'égarement et c'est le drame… ça va très vite ! continua-t-il, tout persuadé qu'il était d'avoir découvert le pot-aux-roses.

_Oui, enfin toi tu ne risques pas vraiment de mettre enceinte ton partenaire, jugea-t-elle bon de l'informer.

_Non, c'est vrai. Mais bon, y'a pas que les enfants, hein. Tu te souviens des cours de Pomfresh ? On a vite fait d'attraper une MST, surtout avec les moldus. On sait pas vraiment où ils ont trainés ceux-là…

_Tu connais mieux le sujet que moi.

_Mais enfin, continua-t-il sans prêter attention à ce qu'elle venait de dire, on est bientôt au 21ème siècle, ce n'est plus si grave d'avoir un enfant hors mariage. Pourquoi ils sont pressés à ce point ?

_Parce que Daphnée ne veut pas être une mariée obèse ? suggéra Victoria, qui comprenait que l'argument de la grossesse semblait être le seul qui trouve considération dans l'esprit de Grégory.

_L'autre jour quand je l'ai vu, elle était plate comme une limande. Ça ne devrait pas être si terrible d'ici trois mois.

_Elle prend très vite du poids. Elle a pratiquement doublé de volume en quelques jours, assura-t-elle, en accompagnant ses paroles de gestes peu élégants pour illustrer la taille du postérieur de Daphnée.

Grégory marqua une pause et la dévisagea en haussant un sourcil, l'air de comprendre qu'elle était en train de lui baratiner un truc bricolé vite fait pour le convaincre d'accepter de l'aider.

_Ecoute, reprit-elle sur un ton extrêmement sérieux. Je n'étais pas censé le dire à qui que ce soit, mais comme tu as tout découvert, j'imagine que je peux te mettre dans la confidence. Daphnée est bel et bien enceinte, et avec Blaise ils ne savent pas très bien comment gérer ça. Ils doivent se marier avant que ça ne se remarque, sinon les gens vont croire que Blaise l'a demandé en mariage uniquement à cause de ça et l'enfant pourrait être considéré comme illégitime. Et quand on voit à quel point les familles de sang-purs sont tatillonnes, il se pourrait même que l'on vienne à douter que l'enfant soit de lui. Si je te demande de m'aider, c'est seulement pour sauver l'honneur de Daphnée et de son marmot... Il en va de la dignité de deux illustres familles de sang-purs. Tu peux comprendre ça, j'imagine ?

Nouvelle pause, durant laquelle Grégory continua de jauger Victoria avec un regard suspicieux.

_Elle est bizarre, ton histoire, fit-il remarquer.

_Et je peux savoir pourquoi ? s'offusqua-t-elle d'un air revêche.

_Ben... ce sera pas difficile de savoir si le gosse est de Blaise, il est métis alors que Daphnée est blanche comme un c…

_Oui, et bien j'en connais une autre, d'histoire bizarre, et pour autant je suis persuadée qu'elle intéressera beaucoup de monde ! coupa Victoria avec une pointe d'agacement dans la voix.

C'était un coup bas, elle le savait, mais elle commençait à perdre patience. Elle s'était douté que Grégory n'accèderait pas à sa demande sans protester, mais elle ne s'était pas imaginée qu'il lui donnerait tant de fil à retordre.

_C'est quand même dingue ça.

_Quoi encore ? gronda-t-elle, en mobilisant tous ses efforts pour contenir son envie de lui jeter un maléfice cuisant.

_Ta capacité à enlaidir une action pourtant très noble à la base.

Prise de court, Victoria ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma aussitôt, avant de froncer les sourcils et de croiser les bras sous sa poitrine dans une expression irritée.

_Ouais, et ben on n'est pas chez Gryffondor ici, pigé ? Alors tu vas faire ce que je te demande, ou bien il faut que j'emploie la manière forte ?

_C'est pas garanti qu'il accepte, objecta Grégory.

_Tu-Vas-Le-Faire-Oui-Ou-Non ?!

_Bah… j'ai pas vraiment le choix, si ?

_Contente que tu l'aies enfin compris !

Et sur ces mots, elle transplana, avant de céder à l'envie de lui faire ravaler son petit air stupide

[…]

_Hmm, je crois que ça irait mieux dans le salon, dit Pansy d'une voix songeuse.

_...

_Oui, dans le salon. C'est là qu'il faut le mettre, conclut-elle.

Théodore, qui était en train de s'affairer à faire tenir des cartons en équilibre dans le hall d'entrée, vit Pansy descendre les escaliers de sa démarche de reine, la mine radieuse, suivit de près par une Victoria beaucoup moins enthousiaste qui tentait de faire léviter un immense sofa à l'armature ouvragée derrière elle.

_Fais attention, Vicky, prévint Pansy d'une voix chantante, alors qu'on entendait les coins du meuble se cogner contre les murs au moment de faire passer le sofa par l'encadrement de la porte.

_J'aimerais bien t'y voir, toi, à manœuvrer ce truc, siffla cette dernière.

Elle tirait une tête de six-pieds-de-longs et semblait d'humeur à massacrer un chat. Pansy ne releva pas son ton ouvertement agacé et passa devant Théodore en lui adressant un sourire éclatant.

_Et bien, je vois qu'on a encore beaucoup de travail qui nous attend, continua-t-elle d'une voix émerveillée, tandis qu'elle regardait les piles de cartons s'amonceler dans le hall d'entrée.

Trois jours s'étaient écoulés depuis que Victoria avait quitté Grégory. La bande d'amis n'avait cependant pas attendu que ce dernier se manifeste pour se lancer dans les préparatifs afin que tout soit prêt pour pouvoir offrir à Blaise et Daphnée une cérémonie de mariage digne de ce nom.

Ils avaient donc passé la matinée (ainsi que la majeure partie de la journée précédente) à écumer les magasins d'ameublement pour sorcier et étaient rentrés de leur excursion avec l'équivalent de trois mille deux cents gallions en meubles et éléments de décorations. Chacun avait été contraint de mettre la main au porte-monnaie, car tout devait être parfait pour le mariage de Daphnée et Blaise, et que le seul mobilier dont disposait Théodore se résumait au contenu de sa chambre et au vieux canapé défoncé qui trônait tout seul au milieu du salon.

Et, pour reprendre les mots de Pansy, il était « _hors de question que l'on célèbre le mariage de nos amis dans un taudis pareil !_ ».

Comme elle était celle qui avait le plus l'œil en matière de décoration intérieure (jugeant les goûts de Théodore trop simplistes et ceux de Victoria trop peu avangardistes), Pansy avait pris la tête des opérations et s'était autoproclamée Grande Décoratrice d'Intérieur en Chef et Inspectrice des Travaux Finis.

Autrement dit, elle critiquait beaucoup et ne portait pas grand-chose, brandissant l'argument qu'elle n'avait pas encore l'âge légal pour utiliser sa baguette en dehors de l'école pour les aider à tout installer.

_Ici, dans le coin, ça me semble parfait.

Victoria grommela quelque chose d'inaudible en réponse aux instructions de Pansy, et on entendit le bruit sourd du sofa qui atterrissait lourdement sur le sol à l'endroit indiqué.

Théodore était trop occupé avec ses cartons pour voir ce qu'elles fabriquaient dans la pièce d'à côté, mais il imaginait sans la moindre difficulté Pansy qui évaluait d'un regard critique le résultat avec son attitude d'experte, pendant que Victoria rêvait de l'étrangler en secret.

Il fallait dire que déjà dans le magasin elle ne leur avait pas rendu la vie facile, changeant d'avis sans arrêt, les obligeant à revenir en arrière, puis à retourner dans le rayon où ils étaient pour pouvoir comparer deux sortes de parures, pour finalement n'en prendre aucune des deux et décréter qu'ils trouveraient mieux ailleurs. Ce qui ne fut pas le cas, donc ils furent obligés de retourner dans le magasin qu'ils avaient visités en premier pour hésiter à nouveau à propos des mêmes parures, jusqu'à ce que Victoria perde patience et finisse par en fourrer une au hasard dans le chariot pour obliger Pansy à avancer.

C'était comme ça depuis deux jours, et quelque chose lui disait qu'ils n'étaient qu'au début de leur peine.

Lorsqu'il referma la porte d'entrée derrière lui, après s'être assuré que les elfes chargés de la livraison n'avaient oubliés aucun carton, Théodore entendit la voix de Pansy s'élever à nouveau du salon où elle se trouvait toujours en compagnie de Victoria.

_Non, non, ça ne va pas du tout ! Demi-tour, on le remonte.

_Mais tu te fous de moi ! s'exaspéra Victoria.

A ces mots, Théodore eut un petit rire pour lui-même. Jusqu'à présent, Victoria avait fait preuve d'un calme remarquable. Lui-même devait bien s'avouer un petit peu impressionné de ne pas l'avoir encore vu essayer de jeter un impardonnable sur Pansy, qui se comportait pourtant comme un véritable petit despote.

Même dans les magasins, où il s'était attendu à la voir sortir de ses gonds une bonne douzaine de fois au bas mot, elle était restée parfaitement contenue et s'était exécuté avec bonne volonté (du moins, autant qu'il était humainement possible lorsqu'on se faisait aboyer dessus juste parce qu'on n'avait pas ramené la bonne paire de rideaux, alors qu'en définitive c'était bel et bien la bonne).

Le coup de gueule qu'avait poussé Daphnée le jour où Drago était parti semblait avoir porté ses fruits, car même Victoria se montrait déterminée à faire des efforts avec tout le monde, à commencer par lui.

Ce qui était, il fallait bien l'admettre, tout à fait plaisant et parfaitement perturbant à la fois.

_Ah, ne commences pas, hein ! avertit Pansy avec sévérité, comme une mère excédée qui passerait un savon à sa fille hyperactive. Je te préviens, on a beaucoup trop de choses à faire et trop peu de temps pour nous permettre de nous engueuler. Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de remonter ce truc à l'étage, et plus vite que ça !

Théodore, trop curieux de voir quel genre de maléfice Victoria allait lui réserver pour avoir osé lui parler sur ce ton, passa sa tête par l'encadrement de la porte pour assister aux réjouissances. Et aussi un peu pour se tenir prêt à intervenir au cas où les choses dégénèreraient sévèrement. Mais tout ce qu'il vit, ce fut Victoria qui agitait sa baguette, la mine plus sombre que jamais, pour faire à nouveau léviter le Sofa de la Discorde dans les airs.

Il s'écarta du passage lorsqu'elle sortit du salon, Pansy lui emboitant le pas. Elle eut à peine un regard pour lui lorsqu'elle le croisa, mais il eut quand même le temps de l'entendre marmonner un discret « _Je vais la tuer. Je te jure que je vais la tuer._ » avant qu'elle ne monte les escaliers, son sofa se cognant contre les murs derrière elle.

Pansy, qui n'avait rien remarqué, trottinait gracieusement derrière elle avec une mine ravie.

_Tu pourrais nous monter les coussins, Théo ? Tu serais un amour.

Et elle disparut dans les escaliers à la suite du sofa.

Théodore mis quelques secondes à retrouver le sac dans lequel s'entassaient plusieurs coussins aux motifs différents, majoritairement dans les tons verts et argent, et monta les rejoindre. Alors qu'il atteignait la dernière marche des escaliers, il entendit à nouveau Pansy s'exprimer, sa voix provenant cette fois de l'ancienne chambre de son père.

_Finalement, j'ai l'impression qu'il était mieux de l'autre côté…

_Je te préviens, Pansy, avertit Victoria d'une voix menaçante, si tu me fais descendre les escaliers une seule fois de plus avec ce _putain_ de sofa, je m'arrange pour le faire rentrer dans un endroit de ton anatomie qui n'a jamais vu la lumière du jour !

_Mais quelle violence ! s'indigna Pansy, alors que Théodore venait de faire son entrée dans la pièce avec ses coussins et regardait la scène d'un air intéressé. Tu es bien certaine que tu ne veux pas qu'on reparle de ces cours de gestion de la colère ? C'est mon cousin qui les donne et je t'assure qu'il est très bien, ça vaut le coup !

_C'est dans ton minois que je vais finir par mettre des coups, si tu ne te décides pas très vite de l'endroit où tu veux mettre ce _foutu_ sofa ! gronda Victoria, au bord de la crise de nerf.

_Ça va, ça va ! Pas la peine de te comporter comme une goule hystérique. Tu peux le faire basculer de l'autre côté de la pièce ? _S'il te plait_ ? C'est plus Feng-Shui comme ça, crut-elle bon de préciser en voyant la mine atterrée de sa comparse.

Le sofa traversa la pièce un peu plus brutalement que prévu et s'écrasa lourdement sur le sol à l'endroit indiqué en faisant trembler la pièce. Pansy, qui était en plein milieu de sa trajectoire, dû se baisser pour éviter de justesse le coin du meuble qui lui arrivait droit dans la figure. Elle ne produisit pas la moindre exclamation, mais se tourna vers Victoria avec un air mécontent.

_Ça ira comme ça ? demanda cette dernière avec un sourire narquois.

Pansy répondit par l'affirmative en affichant un air suprêmement vexé, sans même prendre la peine de jeter un coup d'œil au résultat final. Le nez en l'air dans une marque de dédain, elle déclara qu'ils en avaient fini avec cette pièce et qu'ils devaient maintenant s'occuper du jardin.

Et sans perdre une seconde, elle sortit de la chambre.

Victoria, qui était resté pour ajuster des guirlandes lumineuses au mur, poussa un profond soupir.

_Bien visé, dit Théodore lorsqu'il fut sûr qu'ils étaient seuls.

_Je m'étais dit que l'assommer un coup serait bon pour mon propre Feng-Shui. D'ailleurs, tu sais ce que ça veut dire, toi, Feng-Shui ?

_Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée.

Puis ils échangèrent un regard, et se mirent tous deux à rire doucement. Au rez-de-chaussée, ils entendirent la voix de Pansy les presser de descendre, en employant un vocabulaire peu orthodoxe.

_Elle est déchainée, fit-il remarquer.

_Je crois qu'elle a juste envie que ça marche, mais ça la rend encore plus effrayante.

_Je dirais même qu'elle est proprement terrifiante.

_J'en fais des cauchemars la nuit, souffla Victoria sur le ton de la confidence.

Ils pouffèrent de plus belle, tout en tâchant de se montrer les plus discrets possibles afin d'éviter qu'elle ne les entende. Ils surveillèrent la porte en même temps qu'ils tentaient de maîtriser un nouvel éclat de rire, s'attendant à voir Pansy débarquer d'une minute à l'autre pour les trainer dehors par la peau du cou, mais il semblait qu'elle avait déjà quitté la maison pour se rendre dans le jardin.

_En tout cas, c'est bien que tu sois là, reprit Victoria, qui s'était calmée et qui semblait à présent hésiter sur le choix des mots qu'elle venait d'employer.

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Théodore était si surpris par le compliment qu'il en oublia de ne pas paraître étonné. A vrai dire, il n'était pas certain de se souvenir de la dernière fois que Victoria avait eu un mot agréable pour lui.

Elle se mettait si souvent en guerre contre lui et mettait tant de cœur à l'ouvrage, qu'il avait fini par considérer que c'était la seule façon qu'elle avait trouvé de pouvoir rester son amie. Avec le temps, il l'avait accepté et s'y était habitué. Et bien qu'il ait parfaitement conscience qu'ils roulaient sur un mode tout à fait dysfonctionnel, il en était arrivé à la conclusion que c'était mieux que de ne plus se parler du tout.

_Je veux juste dire que c'est vraiment bien, ce que tu as fait. Ouvrir ta maison pour que ce mariage puisse avoir lieu, c'était vraiment généreux et... noble.

Elle grimaça sur ce dernier mot, songeant que cela sonnait un peu trop "Gryffondor" à son goût, mais Théodore ne releva pas.

_J'ai hérité d'une maison vide, mon père s'est tiré et je suis tout seul là-dedans. Ça m'a paru logique, dit-il simplement en haussant les épaules.

_Et Hackett, elle en dit quoi ?

_Pas grand-chose, répondit Théodore, à nouveau étonné que Victoria s'intéresse à ce que pouvait penser Héloïse. Elle est partie en vacances avec ses parents la semaine dernière, elle ne reviendra qu'en aout. Je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux ne pas lui en parler avant que tout ça ne soit terminé.

Pour toute réponse, Victoria acquiesça silencieusement. Il y eut un court moment durant lequel ils se regardèrent sans dire un mot, puis ils détournèrent chacun les yeux en faisant mine d'admirer la décoration de la chambre.

_Hého ? Vous vous êtes endormi, là-haut ? On n'a pas que ça à faire, je vous signale ! gronda à nouveau la voix de Pansy qui provenait du rez-de-chaussée.

_On ferait bien d'y aller avant qu'elle ne se transforme en harpie, soupira Victoria en sautant sur l'occasion pour mettre fin à leur tête-à-tête.

Voyant qu'il ne semblait pas décidé à la suivre, elle se tourna tout de même vers lui en l'interrogeant du regard.

_Commencez sans moi, je vous rejoins dans une minute.

_Comme tu veux. Mais si jamais je la tue, c'est toi qui creuses, avertit Victoria sur un ton péremptoire, avant de quitter la pièce.

Elle ne le remarqua pas, mais la mine de Théodore s'assombrit lorsqu'elle disparut dans le couloir. Ses dernières paroles venaient de raviver un funeste souvenir qu'il s'était jusqu'à présent efforcé d'occulter.

Et même s'il savait qu'elle ignorait tout de ce par quoi il était passé lorsqu'il était rentré chez lui au retour de Poudlard, il songea avec amertume que cette fille avait définitivement un don pour mettre les pieds là où il ne fallait pas.

Il se retrouva seul dans la pièce qui était autrefois la chambre de son père, désormais destinée à accueillir le couple de jeunes mariés après leurs noces. C'était le premier endroit qu'ils avaient aménagé, et il devait bien admettre que Pansy avait pensé les choses avec beaucoup de goût. La pièce était désormais traversée par un grand tapis moelleux de couleur bleu paon, et les murs étaient habillés de guirlandes incandescentes sur les tons verts et dorés. Un grand lit avait été posé au ras du sol, sur lequel retombait de part et d'autre un voile argenté transparent et reposaient des tas de coussins de formes et de couleurs variées, qui donnaient envie de se jeter dedans comme dans une piscine de nuages. Des bougies avaient été réparties sur le sol pour apporter un côté romantique et en face du lit trônait le fameux sofa, à côté d'une petite étagère et d'un grand miroir ancien à l'armature ouvragée.

Pourtant, alors qu'il admirait le travail qu'ils avaient accomplis pour redonner vie à cet endroit, Théodore ne put nier le sentiment de malaise qui le tiraillait.

Il n'était pas plus avancé aujourd'hui que lorsqu'il avait découvert cette maison, saccagée, à son retour de Poudlard. Le mois de juillet touchait bientôt à sa fin et rien jusqu'à présent ne laissait supposer que son père avait pensé à lui en élaborant son plan. Et, bien que ce dernier l'ait toujours exhorté à la patience et à la maîtrise de soi, à ne jamais brûler les étapes et à millimétrer chacune de ses actions pour en tirer le meilleur parti sans jamais se laisser surprendre, Théodore commençait à douter et à se poser des questions.

Une part de lui, la plus grande, lui conseillait d'attendre et de se montrer vigilant, s'accrochant à la certitude qu'un jour il comprendrait. Qu'un jour, lorsque ce serait le moment choisi par son père, il mettrait le doigt sur le fil qui lui manquait et qu'il pourrait alors dérouler la pelote et jouer pleinement son rôle dans le vaste plan qu'Alastor Nott avait imaginé pour son fils et lui.

Parce qu'il ne pouvait en être autrement. L'homme qui l'avait élevé ne pouvait avoir écarté son fils unique de ses projets.

Mais depuis que Théodore était rentré chez lui et qu'il n'avait rien trouvé d'autre ici que le chaos, depuis que ses espoirs avaient été déçus et qu'il avait constaté jusqu'où son père était prêt à aller pour sauver sa peau, il subsistait dans son esprit une infime petite voix qui ne cessait de lui laisser entendre que peut-être, son père avait tout simplement fermé la porte sans se retourner.

Et ça, Théodore ne pouvait le concevoir.

Il avait déjà perdu sa mère lorsqu'il était enfant. Ce deuil, bien qu'il l'ait surmonté et bien qu'il se soit fait une raison depuis, il le portait toujours en lui dans un recoin de son âme. Comme un héritage douloureux qu'il chérissait au fond de son cœur, une plaie qui ne parviendrait jamais à cicatriser tout à fait et qui se ravivait parfois la nuit lorsqu'il se retrouvait seul dans le noir avec ses pensées pour seule compagnie.

Enfant, il avait souffert de cette perte plus que les mots ne pourraient jamais l'exprimer. Son père, à l'époque fou de chagrin, avait pris son éducation en main avec une poigne de fer et s'était appliqué à lui inculquer les principes et les valeurs qui devraient le guider dans la vie, pour que jamais Théodore ne perde de vue son chemin.

Il n'était pas envisageable qu'aujourd'hui, le seul parent qui lui restait et qui avait pris soin de lui enseigner toutes ces choses si importantes, ait pu faire le choix de l'abandonner à son tour.

A vrai dire, Théodore n'était pas quelqu'un qui avait été élevé dans l'optique où le doute, les craintes et les hésitations pouvaient être un chemin acceptable pour atteindre ses objectifs. Quelque part au fond de lui, il était persuadé qu'éprouver ce genre de choses révélait une forme de faiblesse de sa part, comme une sorte de maladie honteuse dont il devait absolument se débarrasser.

 _Un Nott ne doit jamais montrer qu'il est affecté, sous aucun prétexte._

A cette pensée, Théodore s'avança vers la fenêtre de la chambre et parcouru l'horizon de ses yeux verts. Dehors, le ciel était d'un bleu immaculé et le soleil baignait les environs de sa lumière rayonnante.

Son regard se dirigea en direction de Pansy et Victoria, qui s'affairaient à transformer le jardin en un lieu de cérémonie où Blaise et Daphnée pourraient échanger leurs vœux et sceller leur union. Pansy semblait donner des instructions en même temps qu'elle disposait une rangée de sièges, tandis que Victoria faisait tournoyer autour d'elle des dizaines de rubans et de fleurs, qui vinrent se percher avec élégance sur une arche de mariage plantée au beau milieu du jardin.

Il la regarda sourire tandis qu'elle admirait le résultat final, sa chevelure d'un noir de jais brillant sous le reflet du soleil, puis il se détourna de la fenêtre et quitta la pièce.

Les jours qui suivirent consistèrent à vider les cartons et aménager la maison de Théodore en un espace élégant et chaleureux, ce qui ne fut pas une mince affaire. Pansy prenait son rôle très au sérieux et ne laissait rien au hasard. Ses multiples changements d'avis sur la manière dont les choses devaient être disposés mettaient la patience de Blaise, Théodore et Victoria à rude épreuve, mais chacun semblait férocement déterminé à donner le meilleur de lui-même pour que ce mariage puisse avoir lieu, aussi remirent-ils à plus tard leur désir de l'étrangler dans son sommeil et se concentrèrent-ils sur la quantité considérable de travail qu'il leur restait à accomplir pour que tout soit prêt à temps.

Pour faciliter les allers et venues de ses amis, Théodore avait fait fabriquer un jeu de clés pour chacun. Le départ d'Héloïse pour trois semaines de vacances avec ses parents juste avant qu'ils ne s'embarquent dans cette vaste entreprise avaient rendu les choses plus simples, car il n'avait pas à jongler entre la montagne de préparatifs et sa relation amoureuse. Et c'était mieux comme ça, songea-t-il, car plus les jours passaient et plus sa maison ressemblait traits pour traits à un squat de Serpentard. Il n'aurait pas souhaité qu'Héloïse se retrouve prise au milieu de tout cela, où elle aurait sans doute eu le plus grand mal à trouver sa place.

Les journées se succédèrent à toute allure et la fin du mois approcha dangereusement. Durant la dernière semaine de juillet, l'absence de nouvelles de la part de Grégory et de son cousin rendit les préparatifs encore plus lourds qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà, et chaque jour se déroulèrent dans l'attente anxieuse qu'enfin un hibou vienne leur confirmer qu'ils ne s'étaient pas lancés dans tout cela pour rien. Et pour ne rien arranger, Pansy se comportait comme un véritable dictateur, dont les sujets commençaient doucement à élaborer des plans en vue d'une possible rébellion.

A tour de rôle, chacun commençait à douter d'atteindre l'objectif fixé par Daphnée et la tension se faisait de plus en plus palpable au sein de leur petit groupe.

Daphnée et sa sœur - qui avait été mise dans la confidence - venaient les aider aussi souvent qu'elles le pouvaient, mais Mr. et Mrs. Greengrass accaparaient leur fille ainée de plus en plus souvent, organisant un nouveau diner tous les deux jours ou prétextant avoir besoin d'aide pour diverses tâches dans la maison, si bien que Daphnée avait à peine le temps de respirer et que l'humeur de Blaise s'en faisait très nettement ressentir.

Daphnée réalisait les obligations imposées par ses parents avec une patience qu'elle ne devait qu'à la certitude que bientôt tout cela prendrait fin. Durant les diners interminables qu'ils organisaient, elle se montrait toujours courtoise et distinguée, mais n'en faisait pas plus que nécessaire. Si cela ne lui attirait pas tout à fait l'approbation parentale, au moins n'avaient-ils rien à lui reprocher et ils étaient bien obligés de la laisser sortir lorsqu'ils ne trouvaient plus rien d'autre à lui faire faire.

En une dizaine de jours, ils lui avaient déjà présenté pas moins de quatre prétendants au cours de diners extrêmement longs et ennuyeux, fait ranger le garage à deux reprises, demandé de repeindre une partie du salon et fait construire une marre artificielle dans le jardin, en plus des petites tâches inhérentes au quotidien. En d'autres termes, ils mettaient tout en œuvre pour que Daphnée passe le moins de temps possible avec Blaise, car toutes ces corvées représentaient une masse de travail considérable étant donné qu'elle n'avait pas encore le droit de se servir de sa baguette pour les réaliser. Et comme elle refusait de manger ou de boire tout ce qu'elle ne s'était pas servie elle-même pour se prémunir de toute tentative de corruption alimentaire, peut-être espéraient-ils qu'à force de frotter l'argenterie familiale elle finirait par oublier son petit ami.

De son côté, Blaise supportait assez mal le fait que les parents de Daphnée aient pris le parti de lui montrer ouvertement si peu de respect en présentant de potentiels rivaux à leur fille. Il se montrait parfois même jaloux et belliqueux, si bien qu'une grosse dispute avait fini par éclatée entre lui et Daphnée au beau milieu du salon de Théodore, un jour où ils essayaient de dresser la liste des invités.

Blaise avait eu le mauvais goût de suggérer à Daphnée d'inviter le garçon qu'elle avait rencontré au cours de son dernier diner « _puisqu'il était si intéressant_ » et Daphnée, à bout de nerfs, s'était emportée. Ils s'étaient mis à se hurler dessus, et Victoria, Théodore et Pansy avaient bien cru que ce serait la fin. Finalement, après une heure et demi de reproches, de plaintes et de crises de larmes (et au prix d'une liste déchirée en mille morceaux), ils avaient fini par se réconcilier.

Et vu la façon dont les choses évoluaient, ce n'était plus tellement la menace que représentaient les parents de Daphnée qui les inquiétait, mais plutôt l'idée que Blaise puisse ne pas tenir le coup si les choses venaient à trop s'éterniser.

[…]

_Higgins ?

_Je l'ai déjà noté, indiqua Daphnée qui parcourait des yeux un long parchemin sur lequel apparaissait une liste de noms assez conséquente.

_Et les sœurs O'Mael ? suggéra Pansy.

_Celles qui sont chez Poufsouffle ? demanda Blaise.

_J'ai noté Félicia, mais j'ai oublié d'inscrire sa sœur. C'est rectifié, dit Daphnée en inscrivant le nom de Judith O'Mael à côté de celui de sa sœur avec un sourire satisfait.

_J'ignorais qu'on avait des amis chez Poufsouffle, fit remarquer Victoria, tandis que Théodore revenait de la cuisine les bras chargés de bouteilles de bièraubeurre.

_Ça, c'est parce qu'avec Drago vous ne sortez jamais de votre trou. Figure-toi qu'aussi invraisemblable que ça puisse paraître, il existe aussi des gens intéressants au delà des murs du cachot, répondit la future mariée sans lever le nez de sa liste.

_J'imagine, oui, du moment qu'on aime les intellos coincés ou les binoclards...

_Merci pour moi ! s'offusqua Astoria en attrapant la bouteille que lui tendait Théodore.

_Voyons, Mini-Daphnée. Il est évident que le choixpeau était bourré quand il t'a réparti, sinon il ne fait aucun doute qu'il t'aurait envoyé à Serpentard, dit Victoria sur le ton de l'évidence.

_Je suppose que je ferais mieux de prendre ça pour un compliment…

Mais personne ne sembla entendre la remarque d'Astoria, car celle-ci fut couverte par les bruits des bouteilles qui s'entrechoquaient les unes contre les autres dans un tintement joyeux tandis que tout le monde trinquait de concert.

Assis au milieu du salon fraichement aménagé, les cinq Serpentards ainsi qu'Astoria Greengrass savouraient leur bièraubeurre tout en essayant de reconstituer la liste des invités que Daphnée avait réduite en poussière lors de leur dernière tentative. Cette fois, l'ambiance au 45 Seaforth Cress était bien plus détendue et peu à peu, chacun s'était pris au jeu de suggérer des noms à ajouter sur le parchemin.

Très vite, ce qui devait être à l'origine un court récapitulatif de l'entourage le plus proche de Daphnée et de Blaise s'était transformé en une liste géante qui ne cessait de s'allonger et sur laquelle apparaissait plusieurs dizaines de prénoms serrés les uns contre les autres. Et bien qu'ils aient conscience que jamais ils n'arriveraient à faire tenir autant de monde dans la maison de Théodore, ils se laissaient aller à continuer, profitant d'un rare moment de détente, chose qu'ils ne s'étaient pas autorisés depuis une éternité. Aujourd'hui était un jour particulier, car c'était le jour où ils avaient vidé le dernier carton de la pile qui s'entassait dans le couloir de Théodore depuis trois longues semaines. Ils avaient enfin terminé d'aménager la maison et le plus gros du travail était désormais accompli. Naturellement, quelques détails restaient encore à régler (et pas des moindres), mais ils avaient estimé qu'ils avaient bien mérités une soirée de repos après tant d'efforts fournis.

_Et qu'est-ce que vous pensez de Cornfoot ? demanda Daphnée, qui semblait hésiter à ajouter encore un nom sur le parchemin bientôt plein à craquer.

Mais personne n'eut l'occasion de lui répondre, car au même instant le bruit de quelqu'un qui frappait à la porte détourna leur attention.

_J'y vais, dit Victoria en se relevant avec énergie, sa bièraubeurre fraichement ouverte à la main.

Théodore se contenta de hocher la tête en signe d'assentiment et s'intéressa à nouveau à la liste de Daphnée. Il ne semblait pas le moins du monde contrarié par le fait que Victoria se comporte comme si elle était chez elle, en prenant l'initiative d'aller s'enquérir de qui était leur visiteur. Ces dernières semaines, ils avaient passé tant de temps ensembles dans cette maison que tout le monde avait fini par retrouver les petites habitudes qu'ils chérissaient lorsqu'ils étaient à Poudlard et qu'ils partageaient dortoirs et salle commune. La maison de Théodore était devenue leur repaire hors des murs de l'école et chacun en venait presque à oublier qu'ils avaient un chez-soi en dehors de cette maison.

Des rires retentirent du salon lorsque Victoria ouvrit la porte d'entrée. Au moment où ses yeux se posèrent sur la personne qui se tenait sur le perron, elle perdit instantanément son sourire et son expression changea radicalement.

Le visiteur en question n'eut même pas le temps de prononcer un mot, que déjà elle lui avait refermé la porte au nez sans la moindre douceur et avait tourné les talons.

Le silence se fit lorsque les autres la virent revenir dans la pièce dans une démarche furieuse, le visage fermé et les lèvres pincées.

_C'était qui ? demanda Théodore.

_Personne.

Et sur ces mots, elle se laissa tomber sur son fauteuil et croisa les bras et les jambes dans une attitude farouche.

Tous s'interrogèrent du regard, mais personne n'osa prendre le risque d'insister. Cette attitude, ils ne la connaissaient que trop bien, et aucun d'eux n'était assez téméraire pour dégoupiller lui-même la grenade et voir de quelle façon elle allait leur exploser à la figure. La réponse à leur question ne tarda cependant pas à leur parvenir d'elle-même, au moment où ils virent une silhouette familière se dessiner dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Drago leur adressa un petit signe de la main en guise de salutations. La mine incertaine, il ne semblait pas oser amorcer un pas pour entrer dans la pièce sans y avoir été convié.

En face de lui se dressait le tableau familier de ses cinq amis, assis dans des canapés moelleux et partageant un moment convivial autour d'une bièraubeurre, comme il avait eu l'occasion de le voir tant de fois en rentrant dans la salle commune des Serpentards.

Sauf que dans le cas actuel, quatre d'entre eux le dévisageaient dans le plus grand des silence et Victoria - qui ne lui adressait pas un regard - semblait s'être fermée comme une huitre. Seule la sœur de Daphnée semblait ne pas comprendre ce qui se passait, un peu gênée de se retrouver au milieu de cet accueil qui n'avait rien de convivial.

_Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? finit par demander Blaise d'un ton abrupt.

Naturellement, Drago n'était pas assez stupide pour avoir espéré être accueilli à bras ouverts, c'est pourquoi il prit le parti de contourner l'attaque et de lui répondre sur un ton placide.

_Je suis venu vous porter un mot. Et je voudrais aussi m'excuser. J'aimerais vous aider à organiser votre mariage, si c'est encore possible.

Victoria étouffa un petit rire dédaigneux dans son fauteuil.

_Si tu crois qu'un simple mot et quelques phrases apprises par cœur vont suffire à te faire pardonner, tu te fourre le doigt dans l'œil.

_Je savais bien que tu réagirais de cette façon, dit-il simplement en lui jetant le morceau de parchemin sur les genoux. Lis au moins ça, avant d'ordonner une exécution en place publique.

Victoria lui adressa un regard courroucé, mais elle finit tout de même par déplier le morceau de parchemin avec mauvaise volonté avant de le parcourir des yeux.

_C'est vraiment impressionnant, dit-il en désignant la pièce du regard.

_Pourquoi t'es revenu ? cingla Blaise, qui ne semblait pas plus enclin que sa camarade à le laisser s'en tirer comme ça.

Autour d'eux, personne n'osait dire quoique ce soit, conscients que les deux garçons avaient des comptes à régler et qu'il était préférable de les laisser faire.

_Je te l'ai dit, je voudrais vous aider. J'aimerais qu'on fasse la paix, tu es mon meilleur ami et je ne veux pas manquer ton mariage.

_Ouais, et ben ça il fallait peut-être y penser avant de claquer la porte et de ne plus donner de nouvelles.

_J'ai été con, vraiment con, admit-il. Je m'en rends compte aujourd'hui. Je n'aurais jamais dû me laisser emporter et vous planter de cette façon. Je sais que je n'ai aucune excuse, mais j'étais sur les nerfs.

Blaise le toisa intensément comme pour évaluer son niveau de crédibilité, avant de décréter sèchement :

_Désolé, mec, mais ça me parait un peu trop facile.

_Je t'en prie, Blaise… Est-ce qu'on ne pourrait pas simplement pardonner et oublier tout ça ? intervint Daphnée avec douceur.

Mais la rancœur que Blaise ressentait à l'égard de Drago semblait solidement ancrée en lui, car il se contenta de croiser les bras dans une attitude fermée et détourna le visage en signe de dénégation.

_Comment est-ce que tu t'es procuré ça ? demanda Victoria d'une voix blanche.

Pour la première fois qu'il était entré dans la maison, elle le regardait droit dans les yeux, une lueur affolée dans le regard.

_Disons que j'ai joué de mon influence pour faire accélérer les choses, et ça a marché, répondit Drago en haussant les épaules.

Autrement dit, il avait usé de menaces et terrifié quelqu'un pour obtenir quelque chose.

_De quoi vous parlez ? interrogèrent Daphnée et Blaise d'une même voix.

Victoria décrocha son regard de son meilleur ami et reporta son attention sur eux. Incertaine, elle serra le morceau de parchemin entre ses mains avant de leur répondre.

_C'est un mot de Grégory… Il dit qu'il a réussi à convaincre son cousin.

Il y eut un flottement d'hésitation, le temps que l'information qu'elle venait de donner fasse son chemin jusqu'au cerveau de chacun, puis soudain, le salon de Théodore fut plongé dans la confusion la plus totale. Pansy poussa un cri de joie en se précipitant dans les bras de son petit ami, tandis qu'Astoria, qui ne semblait pas en revenir, s'exclamait « _ils vont se marier ! ils vont se marier !_ », comme si le répéter en boucle permettrait de rendre la chose plus réelle. Une fois le choc passé, Daphnée et Blaise se jetèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre en s'embrassant fougueusement, alors que Théodore acclamait en applaudissant.

Et sans que personne ne sache vraiment comment, Blaise finit par serrer Drago dans ses bras et Théodore fit tournoyer Victoria dans les airs en criant victoire tandis qu'elle lui ordonnait de la reposer à terre, ce qu'il finit par faire. C'est l'absence de joie sur son visage qui leur fit comprendre que quelque chose clochait dans toute cette histoire, et qui ramena le calme dans le salon de Théodore. Daphnée fut l'une des premières à le remarquer, suivie rapidement des autres qui cessèrent tour à tour de s'enthousiasmer pour la questionner du regard.

_Il… il dit aussi que le mariage devra avoir lieu le 31 juillet.

_Mais… le 31… balbutia Blaise, dont le teint avait soudainement perdu toute couleur.

_C'est demain, acheva Daphnée en se laissant retomber sur le canapé, à court de mots.

Le silence s'abattit sur la pièce comme une chape de plomb. En quelques secondes, le sentiment d'euphorie qui s'était emparé d'eux s'était mué en une vague de panique et d'angoisse absolue.


End file.
